A Summer With The Boltons
by whackedout101
Summary: What happens when Gabriella's mom has a business trip and sends Gabriella out to stay with some close family friends, the Boltons for a whole summer? What happens when she meets a certain blue eyed boy? Will love blossom or will it be total chaos?
1. Meet The Boltons

**YAY! So, I came up with an amazing story idea at like 2AM yesterday night/morning and I wrote it down, thinking that I could write a story. And I like it. So I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed my other stories. **

**Note: The beginning is a complete introduction…it is quite boring, and I apologize, but I wanted to be in detail, and stuff…please read it all and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and there isn't much Troyella in this chapter, but there will be plenty!**

**Plot: What happens when Gabriella's mom has a business trip and sends Gabriella out to stay with some close family friends, the Boltons, for a whole summer…? What happens when she meets a certain blue eyed boy?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School Musical, If I did…well…you would know. Haha…**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella's P.O.V:

"But mom-" I huffed. Why was she doing this to me?

"Gabi, sweetie, it's this, or you're coming with me on my business trip to Oregon." Mom explained and I groaned.

"But mom, I don't even know them! And I don't want to spend my summer with complete strangers! Please, mom, can't I just stay with Kayla?" I begged.

"Hunnie, I told you, I don't want to intrude and it would be rude for me to ask them suddenly. It's just 3 months. I was talking to Lucille, explaining the trip, she gladly offered for you to stay with them. And besides, I've known her since you were a baby. And she even has a son your age. He's 17, and he's not that bad." My mom explained. Why was she telling me this in the first place? I didn't care! I didn't want to go to New Mexico for the summer! I wanted to stay here…in New York.

"If you knew them for so long, why wasn't I introduced to them?" I said raising an eyebrow, trying to make sure she understood I didn't want to do this.

"Gabi, I told you. We moved from New Mexico when you were just 3 years old. But I still talk to them all the time. Jack and Lucille are happy to have you. It'll be fine! You'll have a fun time. I heard that they have a pool in their backyard. You can get a tan, and you can just relax. You'll have a great time. Please, sweetheart, just do this for me? Three months! That's all I'm asking for you to do!" My mom pleaded and I sighed.

I knew this was a big opportunity for my mom. It was three months after all…I guess it couldn't be that bad. Maybe, I could meet some new friends or even have a sweet summer romance. Or…

"Mom…" I said, sighing for about the billionth time in one hour, "I'll do it. Just promise me, you'll never do this to me again?" I said as I brought my two huge suitcases downstairs and she followed.

I've been trying to convince her that this was a bad idea for the past 2 weeks, but she wouldn't listen to me. And today was the day that I was off to New Mexico; Albuquerque to be more exact. And I was now going to the resident of the Bolton's.

"Who knows hun? Maybe you'll love it so much at the Bolton's that you'll want to go there every summer…or maybe even want to move back there…" she said in a voice that was scaring me. Did she seriously mean that?

"Mom! We live in New York City! Why would I want to move to a boring city…in New Mexico?" I said as we began to go down the hallway out of our penthouse.

Yes, my mom made big bucks for being a lawyer. How? She did a lot of cases with celebrities and such…

"Haha…sweetie. Really, New Mexico is a great place to live. That's why I lived there for so long before I had you." Mom said for about the…hundred millionth time for the past 2 weeks.

We walked down the hallway and pressed the down button for the elevator, waiting for the elevator to make the familiar 'ding'. We live in on the twentieth floor and I have to say it's nice. It's very extravagant. And we have an amazing view to New York City.

The elevator door opened as I rolled my purple suitcases into the elevator, holding the doors open for my mom as she entered. We pressed '1' and then we were off. "Mom, you know that New York City is amazing. It's the city that never sleeps. Broadway! Central Park! Shopping!" I said trying to make it sound exciting.

"And I have friends here! I love Kayla! And Emily! And-"

"I get it Gabi. But I know you can make plenty of friends if we did move." She said and I cocked my head. What was she talking about? She wasn't _actually_ thinking about moving back there was she?

"Mom, you don't want to move back do you?" I asked as the elevator door opened once again and she took one of my suitcases and rolled them out the lobby.

"Have a great time in Albuquerque Gabi." Dave said as he opened the door for us. Ah, Dave. Such a nice man. He was the doorman at our building, I've known him since the day we moved in. Or in other words, when I was three.

"Awe thanks Dave!" I smiled at him and gave him a big hug, "Maybe I'll write." I smiled as he just rolled his eyes, knowing that I probably wouldn't, but I knew he didn't want me to.

"Of course Gabs." He chuckled as he opened the door for the last time this summer.

"Bye!" I said as we walked out onto the sidewalks of New York City.

"Bye New York!" I laughed as my mom whistled loudly and yelled, "TAXI!"

"Perfect." She said as a taxi stopped at the curb and we packed my suitcases in the trunk.

We hopped in, "Airport." My mom said and the taxi nodded as he turned on the ticker as we drove off.

It was way too early, for this. It was what…4? And my plane didn't leave till like 7:30…and my mom woke me up at 3 just so we could be on time for my flight. And I didn't even want to go!

An hour later…

We finally arrived at the airport and my mom helped me unpack everything from the taxi and then took me all the way through security.

I finally arrived at my gate and sat down and sighed. I was on my own now. And I was going to New Mexico…

"Bye New York!" I sighed.

I waited a couple of minutes and then I heard a bright perky voice over the speakers say, "Now boarding seats 1-20 on flight 142 to Albuquerque, New Mexico!"

I sighed. That was me and I was leaving. Whether I liked it or not…and it was going to a be three hour and thirty one minute flight (A/N: I looked it up…So I would be accurate)and I wasn't going to be able to get out of it once I was on that plane and we were taking off…

I grabbed my backpack and laptop case from the seat next to me and my ticket and then handed it to the smiley women. Why was it that flight attendants always had to smile? I mean, yes it's nice and all for customer service, but god, that would hurt my cheeks. And what if there was a really rude-

"Ms? Ticket please?" she said in a happy voice and I smiled nicely.

"Sorry, here." I said as I handed her my ticket and she checked it. "Thanks." I said as she gave me a smile and handed back me back my ticket.

"Of course." She said as I went through the tunnel of no return and entered the cave of death…okay, yes that was a bit of an exaggeration, but I really didn't want to leave my city.

"Here we go." I said as I took a seat on the 7th row back and sat at the window seat and opened the window. I sighed and then took out my phone and put it on my airplane mode.

I waited about another 10 minutes, "Captain speaking, we will be taking off in about one minute. Please turn off all electrical items until it is said so to turn back on. These include: ipods, electric recorders, cell phones, computers, etc." he said.

I then looked up at the front of the plane and noticed there was a flight attendant who was holding up the example of the seat belt, y'know, standard procedure. I buckled my seat belt as she explained how to make sure it was securely fastened and what not.

And before I knew it, we were off. I looked at the window as I saw that we were picking up speed and I made a small gesture, saying goodbye to the airport and New York.

And then once we were up, the captain gave the okay to turn on all electrical items. I got out my iPod touch from my backpack, plugged my ear-buds into my ears and turned it on and shut my eyes…

Three Hours and Thirty Minutes Later…

"Attention, we will be landing in a few minutes, please all passengers back in their seats and seat belts on. Thank you." He said in a robotic voice.

I turned off my ipod, and put it back in the small pocket of my backpack and then looked out the window. I looked at the place I was arriving in. It was…dry, almost like a desert.

We finally landed in a short five minutes and I then got off, putting my backpack on my shoulders and putting my laptop case strap around my right shoulder like a purse.

I sighed, this was it and now I knew there was no going back. I turned on my phone and called my mom quickly to let her know that my flight landed and I was okay. She told me that I was going to meet the Boltons at the place where you pick up your luggage.

I walked down to the luggage pick up area and I didn't see anybody that looked like they were the Boltons…

I searched and searched, then spotting a women waving at me, with red hair and pretty tall…being 5'11"…she had a warm smile and…to be honest, was kind of pale.

I then noticed her arm was wrapped around man who was about 6'2" and he had broad shoulders and he looked pretty big. He had brown hair that was kind of long, and he had a…smile, that was well…welcoming .

And I noticed someone next to them, a boy…my age, or at least that's what my mom said. He was supposed to be 17…he was about 5'10'' and he had brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes…

He wasn't smiling either. He was listening to his iPod and not even looking at me. I sighed and then walked over to them. "Oh Gabriella! Hi! I'm Lucille." The women introduced herself.

"And I'm Jack." The man said as I shook both their hands.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." I smiled and Lucille scoffed.

"Oh please, Gabriella, call us Jack and Lucille. We feel old if you call us that." Lucille laughed and I gave a genuine smile.

"And this is our son, Troy." Jack said pointing to Troy and I smiled.

"Hi I'm Gabriella." I said offering my hand and he wasn't even looking at me.

"Troy!" Jack said nudging his son in the gut with his elbow.

"Jack!" Lucille warned and Jack glared at his son.

"What? He's being rude!" Jack said as he noticed Troy taking out his ear buds and then looking at me from head to toe. Was he…checking me out?

"Sorry…I'm Troy." He said offering his hand I shook it then took my hand away from his grasp.

Okay, he was good looking and he was obviously in shape, but he was…rude! "Gabriella." I said in a complete monotone. I smiled at Jack and Lucille and then we went to get my suitcases.

"Wow…are you moving in?" Troy laughed and I shut my eyes, trying not to groan or completely kill my mom for making me do this.

"Troy…please, manners." Jack said in a stern voice and I just grabbed both my suitcases and rolled them off towards the door.

Lucille caught up with me, "Sorry Gabriella. Troy needs some time to get used to things. He really didn't want you to come, and well we talked him into it." Lucille explained and I nodded, not wanting to say anything, because I knew if I did, I was going to yell.

"So, aren't you happy for your mom?" Lucille said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, really happy. I think it's awesome she's getting this offer." I said trying to make sure Troy didn't ruin my day.

"Me too." Lucille smiled. Observation: sweet lady and I think I like her. She was really nice and reminded me of my own mom.

We got into the car after packing my suitcases in the trunk. I sat next to Troy who was looking out of the window and I really wanted to slap him. What did I do? I didn't even want to come here!

We got to their house in a long thirty minute drive that was somewhat silent, except Lucille and Jack asking me questions like, "So what are your grades like?" and "How's my mom doing?" and "What's New York like?" etc…

Lucille showed me where everything was and then showed me my room, and then showed me where my closet, bathroom, drawer space was and everything. It was nice, very simple and elegant. The walls were painted purple, because Lucille said she had heard from my mom my favorite color was painted purple. They even got new sheets for me and a new bedspread. There was a desk for my laptop and there was even a balcony. "Troy will give you a tour of the town after you're done unpacking." Lucille smiled as she shut my door.

I groaned loudly after I heard her footsteps. I got out all my neatly folded clothes and put them in the drawer and hung up some shirts, dresses, and some nice pants and skirts. Then I took out my phone and turned it off of airplane mode and texted my mom to let her know I was settled in. Then I called my best friend, Kayla.

"Oh my god Gabi!" she said in a loud voice and I put the phone away from my ear.

"Kay!" I squealed as I smiled to hear a familiar voice.

"So you're there now? How is it? Is Troy cute? Are they nice? Is it nice?" she said asking way too many questions.

"Kay…c'mon. One question at a time. It's awesome here. Troy's….well…he's kind of rude. But he's pretty cute. I'll send you the picture my mom had sent to me, even though I never looked at it. And I'll take plenty of pictures for you." I laughed.

"So, he's…mean?" Kayla asked.

"Kind of." I laughed as I saw the door swing open. It was Troy…

"C'mon tour time." Troy said in a loud voice and I turned around avoiding him. Why is he so obnoxious?

"Was that him?" Kayla whispered and I laughed.

"Why are you whispering? He can't hear you." I laughed, "And yeah, that was him. Look, I gotta go. We'll talk online later tonight okay? And then have Sam call me later. I miss you guys!" I smiled into the phone.

"Okay, fine. But send that picture. Bye Gabs!" she giggled and we both hung up.

"So who's Sam?" Troy asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody…" I said as I put on my flip flops and put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my sunglasses and put them on my head.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Troy said and I laughed and just walked right past him and then went downstairs.

"I'll take that as a no." Troy said shrugging it off and I went into the kitchen and I noticed there were three guys, one with really big hair, one with long hair, and one with well…normal-ish looking hair.

They all stared at me and once I turned around to walk away, I ran into Troy."Guys, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Chad, Zeke, and Jason." He said as each one of them raised their hand and waved as he said their name.

I nodded at them and then walked away and my phone vibrated, then rang loudly. "Sam!" I yelled a little too loudly, because they started at me and then decided to go into the living room.

"Gabi! Oh my god, how is it? I heard that Troy dude was a total jerk!" I laughed. Kayla and Sam were my best friends and well, we tell each other everything. Sam was an awesome guy friend and I met them both when I went to preschool.

"Yes…he is. And he's giving me a tour and stuff. So I can't talk long. But it's really hot and humid here. And…well I like my room and Jack and Lucille, Troy's parents, are nice." I explained quickly and then Troy grabbed me and put me into the kitchen.

"TROY!" I whisper-yelled and he chuckled.

"We're leaving. C'mon." he said in a loud, firm voice.

"Is that him?" Sam said laughing obnoxiously and I wish I was there to push him.

"Yes. Sadly. Gotta go Sam. I miss you! Bye!" I said and then hung up and glared at Troy.

"Well, you didn't tell me Gabriella was going to be cute…so Gabriella, are you single?" I heard Jason say to me and I blushed. Well at least he wasn't that bad…

"Yeah." I said and then laughed as he smiled at me and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Ew. Now let's go. We have to pick up Taylor and then we're going bowling."

"Before we do this, Troy, why do you hate me?" I said getting it over with now, instead of making this night longer than it should be.

"What? I don't hate you. I just…didn't want a girl living with us all summer. Sorry, can we just go?" Troy groaned and I rolled my eyes and nodded.

This was going to be one heck of a summer…

**Well, that's the intro, and I think I did a decent job. Enjoy guys! And please, please, please review!**


	2. Stolen Laptop

**Thought I'd update once again for this story because the first chapter was kind of just an introduction…even though I got two reviews. Because those two are actually so awesome I'll give them shout-outs! **

**Haley: you may not have an account, but I'd love to THANK YOU so much for ACTUALLY reviewing. Your review made me smile just because first of all, you DID review, after I ask ALL of you to review! And then I'm glad you liked it! **

**Friendsforeva: Thank you so much for the review and I'm so glad you reviewed. **

**All you people who just favorite the story…grrr. I'm glad you liked it, but could you ACTUALLY give me input and REVIEW? Seriously, it bugs the crap out of me…and I know this is silly to go on a rampage on…but REVIEW FOR GOODNESS SAKE!**

**Chapter 2**

I stared at Troy's Range Rover and then I looked at the girl who was coming towards us. "Hi, I'm Taylor McKessie." She smiled. I thought Troy said we were going to pick her up? Turns out she lives right next door. Hah.

"Gabriella Montez." I said shaking her hand and her eyes went wide eyed. Wow, someone recognized me?

"Oh my god, Gabriella Montez? As in the one from New York City who has already been chosen to be accepted to Stanford University? The one who helped their high school team to win the Scholastic Decathlon as a _freshmen_? The Gabriella who-who-oh my god!" Taylor said shaking my head quickly and I smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, that Gabriella, but please, call me Gabi." I smiled and she smiled sweetly at me. I guess this was a sign of a new friendship.

"Wait, who?" Chad said confused as he hugged Taylor and I smiled. They must be going out.

"She's…like a genius!" Taylor summarized in four words and I laughed, great here comes the nerd jokes.

"Really? Could you help me with my summer math homework?" Jason said and I laughed.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged and then hopped into the way back of Troy's Range Rover while Chad, Taylor, and Zeke sat in the middle and Jason joined him in the passenger seat.

We drove around as Troy explained to me where everything was and such and then we finally arrived at the bowling alley and I saw a pink convertible and I laughed. "Great, the ice queen is here." Taylor laughed and said to me to watch out. Why…? I don't know. Oh well…I guess I'll find out.

We walked into the bowling alley and we got our shoe sizes and our bowling balls and got a lane for just the six of us. I smiled at the guy next to our lane. He kind of reminded me of Sam, minus all the very flashy clothes and stuff. He smiled back at me and I swear I could feel my cheeks get hot.

"Hi, I'm Ryan." He finally said and offered to shake my hand and I was for some reason…getting very nervous.

"Gabriella." I said as I shook his hand and he kissed it.

"Ry! It's your turn!" I heard a shrill voice and I giggled at the nickname. I looked at her and she was a pretty blonde, who was covered in pink.

"Oh, hi. Well, if Ryan is nice enough to introduce himself to you, I will as well. I'm Sharpay Evans, Ryan and I are fraternal twins." She said sweetly.

"Gabi…what are you doing?" Taylor said as I shook Sharpay's hand and I stared at Taylor.

"What? She can't say hi to someone as cool as me?" Sharpay said raising an eyebrow and then letting go of my hand.

…Well maybe this is what she meant. Oops. I stared at the two as all I felt was tension between the two girls. "I was just introducing myself. I mean, after all, I am here for the summer. Might as well get to know people and make friends…right?" I said staring at Taylor, completely dumbfounded.

"Oh, well this is what I meant by the ice queen." Taylor said as she continued to glare very coldly at her and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"I'm sorry…um, why is she so bad? She seems sweet…I mean maybe you should all put your differences aside and then-"

"Gabriella, it's your turn." I heard Chad yell and I groaned. Why is it everybody here has to yell in my ear or just yell when I'm only a foot or so away from them?

"Gabi, you're asking me to befriend a girl who has treated me like garbage for the past 10 years and pretend like nothing was ever wrong?" Taylor said in a huff and I rolled my eyes.

"Taylor, c'mon.I just got here. I'd rather not just watch two people I barely know, but by the looks of it, seem really nice, fight. Just put your differences aside. So what? I know that it can't be that bad." I said trying to prove a point. Honestly, I hated it when anybody fought. That's why I never let Sam and Kayla fight and they just hug it out.

"C'mon, join us." I said in a genuine voice and Ryan smiled.

"I'm in. I mean, c'mon Shar. It'll be fun and we can make more friends?" Ryan said, as I looked at him with a 'thank you' look, even though he looked like he just made a big mistake and what he just said was stupid…

"Okay…fine. Taylor? I'm sorry." Sharpay said in a huff and Taylor nodded and smiled.

"Taylor?" I said, widening my eyes.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry…" she said as I laughed and then Ryan and Sharpay came to join us in our lane.

"What are they doing?" Troy asked as he handed me my ball to bowl.

"We're making truce." Ryan said and he smiled at Troy and I smiled at him. Observation: Ryan, cute, kind of too fashionable, and very sweet.

"Okay…then…?" Troy said and I rolled my eyes. Okay…this really was going to be a long summer. Why couldn't I at least bring SAM with me?

"Okay, now for goodness sake Gabriella, bowl!" Chad yelled and I put my hands over my ears, because again, with the yelling!

"Gabs, just bowl." Ryan laughed, "Is that okay if I call you that?" he said in a softer tone and I smiled.

"Of course. My friends back at home call me that." I said, "Actually, everybody calls me that." I laughed as I finally picked up the ball and bowled a strike.

….

We finally finished bowling and turns out Taylor and Sharpay have a lot more in common than they normally do. Troy and I dropped off everybody and Taylor said we could hang out tomorrow with Sharpay and Ryan.

When we finally arrived back home Troy looked at me with a glance. "What?" I said and he just shook his head ignoring what I had just said, locked his car and then walked inside.

I sighed as I walked inside slowly, and I smelt food…and to be honest I wasn't hungry…and Troy was ruining my mood. "Gabi! Oh Hi. I wanted to make sure Troy didn't abandoned you…So how was your tour? And bowling?" Lucille said kindly and I smiled.

"It was good. I met Taylor and some other cool people." I said and took off my shoes and put them in the front closet.

"Was Troy good?" Lucille asked and I sighed softly. It seems like I've been doing a lot of that…

"Yeah." I lied and then I took a whiff of the food, and I honestly felt like throwing up, because I wasn't hungry at all.

"Good. Now, dinner's going to be ready in a minute or so, are you hungry?" Lucille asked reading my facial expression.

"Um, actually no, I'm not. I'm sorry…" I admitted, and Lucille smiled, almost laughing.

"Oh sweetheart, it's fine. We don't want to shove food down your throat. If you're not hungry, we'll save some for you for later and you can just stay up in your room or watch TV in the living room." I smiled at her, glad that she understood.

"Oh good. Thanks Lucille." I said as I smiled and then went upstairs to my room and logged onto my computer.

Note: NewYorkGurl17: Gabriella; LadysMan247: Sam; Writer_At_Heart47:Kayla

_**NewYorkGurl17 has logged on**_

_**LadysMan247 has logged on**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47 has logged on**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: Wow, don't we have good timing **___

_**Writer_At_Heart47: lol. Ur so weird gabs. So how was ur first day in the death hole?**_

_**LadysMan247: wow kay, rn't u inspiring and optimistic ;) **_

_**NewYorkGurl17: it was good thanks kay. And well…sam does have a point…**_

_**LadysMan247: thank u gabi**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: whatever sam. U and gabs kno that I have a point. I always have a point. :P and gabs! I want details!**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: man I miss u guys lol. Um, well troy and his friends took me out 4 a nite on the town and we went bowling and I met a guy who looked like sam and a really…well drama queen, but shes sweet…**_

_**LadysMan247: nobody can look like the sam man! **_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: not even u sam! Haha!**_

_**LadysMan247: do u not c my username? Imma ladys man thank u very much! :P**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: b4 u guys start fighting, lemme interrupt. Sam…uve only had one girlfriend..and it was tiffany…and it lasted for like a week…**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: HAHA!**_

_**LadysMan247: thnx for the support gabs…and btw, do u not see the gurls swarming me at skool?**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: ur welcome sam. And no…I don't. I must be too blind to see that you really R a ladys man…**_

_**LadysMan247: whatever ur so mean…just crush my spirit. **_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: who cares about sams lady problems. Wat happened gabs, b4 I reach thro my screen and strangle u!**_

_**LadysMan247: aren't u nice…Kayla…**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: lol…sumtimes u guys make it hard 4 me to miss u guys. And it was fine Kayla. Chillz! Ryan (the guy who looks like sam) was sweet…and im skipping dinner, and troys a jerk. End of story!**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: seriously? Hes that mean? We could fly out there and give him a piece of our minds u kno?**_

_**LadysMan247: agreed. **_____

_**NewYorkGurl17: lol thnx guys. And its all good. Im up in my room, just chillin. Wat r u guys up 2? **_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: im tlkin to u obviously! Nah jk, im just chillin in my room, writing…**_

_**LadysMan247: shocker kay…lol. And im just in my bed…jammin to music. U kno..the usual…**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: lol, well im tired. so how was ur guys' days?**_

_**LadysMan247: BORING! Kay and I just went shopping without u….it was kinda sad. And we have 2 do that ALL summer! **___

_**NewYorkGurl17: aww…stop making me sad sam…**_

_**LadysMan247: sry, but its tru! We miss u…**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: its tru…it was kind of depressing not having u to make us stop fighting and then not being able to have a GIRLS opinion on the dress I tried on 2day…**_

_**LadysMan247: HEY! I gave u an honest opinion on that dress…**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: im sry guys…lol…and im sure sam did a gr8 just giving you feedback. ;) rite sam?**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: he didn't…**_

_**Ladysman247: ur so negative kay..and I did so!**_

"Watcha doing?" I heard behind me and I laughed at the conversation unfolding on my computer screen. Man I miss them so much.

I turned around and saw Troy in pajama pants and no shirt on….oh my god…Gabi! Stop staring. "Uh, talking to my friends back home." I said barely shutting my laptop so he couldn't read what we had been talking about.

"Oh okay…well um, my mom wanted me to say goodnight and stuff sooo, yeah…night." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever…night Troy." I said as I got out my camera. "Wait, Troy…" I laughed. Kayla was going to have a kick out of this.

"What?" he said as I took a picture of him and cracked up.

"Oh no you don't!" Troy said raising his eyebrows and then trying to get my camera, but I ran towards my door and closed it before he could-

"Too slow." Troy laughed, "Now give me the damn camera Gabi." He said and I smiled as he said my nickname.

"No. My friend said she wanted picture. And I'm giving them to her." I laughed as I took my camera and held it tightly against my chest.

I watched as Troy slowly walked towards me and then take a stab walking toward me then towards my computer. "NO!" I yelled as he took it from the charger and ran into his room and locked his door…crap.

With Troy-Troy's P.O.V:

HAH! Beat that Gabi! I laughed as I sat on my bed and opened the laptop and noticed the conversation and I read it. I went wide eyed. Did she really think I was a jerk?

I laughed and then, began typing…

_**LadysMan247: Gabi…helllloooo…Kayla whered she go? **_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: idk sam**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: hey guys! Im bck…**_

I scoffed. I bet I can anything about her from these two…

_**LadysMan247: Oh, wat happened? **_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: hi troy**_

I went wide eyed, how the heck did-

"You didn't think I could call one of them did you?" I heard from my door and I groaned. DAMN! How the hell is she that smart to call them!

_**LadysMan247: wait wat? Im confuzed…**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: of course u r sam. Lol. Gabs just called me to tell me that troy stole her computer.**_

_**LadysMan247: Oh…hahaha…**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: wow…u guys have a smart girl on ya…**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: of course we do. Sooo ur THE troy? **_

_**NewYorkGurl17: the one and only. **___

_**LadysMan247: this is weird…Kayla, we shldnt be doin this…**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: oh hush up sam. Ur such a good 2 shoesTake advantage of the situation. :P**_

_**LadysMan247: lol….okay?**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: u kno im still here…and so ur two are the infamous Kayla and Sam?**_

_**LadysMan247: the one and only. Apparentally she talks about us. Woopee…lol. **_

_**NewYorkGurl17: so wat can u guys dish about gabi?**_

_**LadysMan247: nothing. Shes our friend we wouldn't do that…**_

"TROY BOLTON! GIVE ME BACK MY LAPTOP!" I heard Gabriella scream and I laughed. She wasn't going to get back her laptop.

Then I began to hear some clicking noises…

Gabriella's Point Of View:

"Got it." I said as I heard a click and then twisted the brass knob and smiled at Troy as I leaned against the door jam.

"Wow, you got skills." Troy smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Laptop?" I said putting my arm out and he rolled his eyes and then gave me my laptop back.

"Thank you!" I said and went back to my room and locked the door and downloaded the picture I took of Troy…

_**NewYorkGurl17: sry about that guys. Im bk. Its me, gabs!**_

_**LadysMan247: lol that was interesting…wait how do we know it's THE Gabriella Montez?**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: oh sam. **____** its me. Trust me. **_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: its her. She called me. Trust me sam. **_

_**LadysMan247: y do u always call HER? **_

_**NewYorkGurl17: lol, well I gtg and sleep guys. So heres a picture of THE Troy Bolton. **_

_**NewYorkGurl17 has just sent a picture**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: HE'S SO HOT!**_

_**LadysMan247: Im not a girl and im not gay…soooo…ill just say he's in shape. **___

_**NewYorkGurl17: lol u guys crack me up. Nite guys. **_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: nite gabs, nite sam…c u 2morrow?**_

_**LadysMan247: duh! Lol nite brie. nite kay. Cya 2morrow. Love u guys!**_

_**NewYorkGurl17 has logged off**_

_**LadysMan47 has logged off**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47 has logged off**_

I laughed to myself then shut down my laptop and then changed into my P.J's and went to sleep…

**Hahaha, that was a fun chapter to write. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	3. The Mysterious Grudge Between Neighbors

**Hey guys! I'm glad more of you reviewed. So, here are some messages back from me personally, and a few shout-outs!**

**Fairyvixenmaiden: well I already talk to you lol, but thanks so much for the review! **

**Friendsforeva: AWW…you reviewed again, thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story! **

**XxBabiiGurlxX: Thanks so much for continuing to read my stories and reviewing for this one!**

**Naley-Troyella-freak: glad you reviewed, and thanks for reviewing! **

**independentHSMFAN23: aww, thanks for reviewing and continuing to read my stories!**

**Zanessastories1225788: lol, sorry about your eyes ****That stinks and I'm glad you reviewed later on, even if your computer was being stupid lol…**

**kkk: Well, you're annonymous, so I don't know if you'll read this or not, but YES, the answer to your question, is they will be together. In this chapter there is more Troyella, so enjoy! And thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed my story!**

**iloooveyou: awww, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Enjoy this chapter, continue reading and reviewing!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it really does mean a lot, and I love reading your guys' reviews…well that is when they're not flames. I even enjoy reading constructive criticism, so review!**

**I forgot my disclaimer on my previous chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relatable to High School Musical. If I did, well, it would be different. I only claim to own the plot and a few made up characters. **

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning, and opened up my windows in my room. The sun was shining…and it was another day in this boring town. The thing about New York, is there is a bunch to do. You can go walking around the city and you can go shopping, eat really delicious food, go see a show, go to central park, get coffee….you know, it's all more fun there than it is here…and the best part was that there wasn't a Troy Bolton.

I made my bed up quickly, and then went to my bathroom to go clean my face and brush my teeth and then put my hair up in a tight bun. I looked at the clock, it was eight am, and I was tired…this was going to be a long day. Taylor and Sharpay said that we could hang out later on today, and I said that would be fine. But honestly, I just wanted to relax and maybe take a swim in the backyard and read.

"Breakfast is ready!" I heard when I opened the door to my room. I had locked it last night, so I knew I'd be safe without knowing that Troy would sneak into my bedroom and do something.

I walked down the stairs slowly, just as Troy did, still shirtless as ever, and with his pajama pants on. Was he always going to do this, every morning? Oh goodness, this was going to an interesting morning. Observation: Troy was definitley in shape. He had a six pac, and you could just see the 'v' disapearing into his waist-line...very sexy.

I continued to walk down, and then felt a big shove and watched as Troy ran past me and down to the kitchen. "TROY!" I yelled. If he was trying to make feel at home, he sure wasn't doing his job. It was like he was trying to be a horrible brother.

"GABRIELLA!" he mocked and then smirked as he continued to walk into the kitchen. AAAH! Why is he such a jerk? I swear, one day, he'll make me erupt and I'll just explode and be on a plane back home. He was making my life a living hell.

I stomped down the stairs and then into the kitchen and Lucille smiled, "Did you have a good sleep Gabriella?" she said sweetly. Well, at least someone in this house was decent.

"Yeah, it was wonderful. Thanks." I smiled and then sat down next to Troy on the countertop.

"Well, I definitely heard you and Troy getting along last night." Jack laughed as he stared at his son, who was now blushing, but smirking. Jack was probably talking about how when Troy stole my laptop last night.

"Yeah, we were bonding when Troy stole my laptop last night." I smiled genuinely, saying everything dripping in sarcasm.

"Haha, oh Gabriella…you're so amusing." Troy laughed nervously and I smiled. It was _amusing_ to see Troy sweat.

"Always am! Anyway-"

"Troy, you stole her laptop?" Jack said glaring at his son, and said in a very stern voice. Haha…beat that Troy Bolton!

"Well she took a picture of me…and-"

"Troy Alexander Zachary Bolton! That is no excuse to steal our guest's laptop. Now please, apologize, and if you still have the laptop, please give it back…NOW!" Jack said and Lucille chuckled nervously.

"Oh, it's fine Jack. He gave it back last night." I smiled and Lucille still smiled nervously.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella. If Troy does anything that bothers you or upsets you, please tell us and we'll be sure to give him severe punishments." Lucille said kindly to me and then glared at her son.

I tried not to laugh, as Troy just looked down at his empty plate, trying to avoid eye contact with anybody. "Anyway, food is ready." Lucille smile as she put pancakes on both of our plates and put the syrup and butter between Troy and I.

"You first." I said, thinking maybe I should be a little nicer to Troy…why? I don't know. I felt bad. I mean, I did intrude on his territory. It is house, and...I didn't want to be here, but that didn't mean I should be a total jerk to him as well...

"No, lady's first." Troy grumbled and I just pushed the butter and syrup towards him and he gladly took it.

"Hey, Troy, can I talk to you after breakfast?" I whispered softly and he just nodded while he put some butter on the knife and smeared it on his top and bottom pancake and then handed me the butter as he drowned his syrup.

"Thanks." I said, trying to sound nicer and did the same as Troy.

Once we were done I followed Troy upstairs into Troy's room. "So what do you want Gabriella?" he said and I smiled, trying to show that I was making truce.

"Look, I know I'm intruding on your own space and your house, but I didn't want to come here in the first place, but this was my only option. So I'm sorry…but can we just make truce?" I said softly, avoiding his intense eye contact.

I heard him sighed and I looked up at him. "I'm sorry for being a jerk; it's just…well I don't want you here! I don't know why it's bothering me so much. Let's just make a deal. No more tattling on me and I won't even bother you okay? We won't talk or anything. Deal?" Troy asked and I thought about it. Why would I do that? I was trying to make truce, and he didn't even want to have anything to do with me and I didn't even do anything…except come into his house. But that's not my fault!

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes, "That's not exactly what truce means though." I said and walked out before he could say anything. What was his problem? Gosh…I was just trying to be nice.

I walked into my room and then started the water in my shower and took a quick, hot shower and then started to get ready so I could go for a walk around the town and see what I can find. Once, I got out, I put on a cute blue sundress (Note: picture on profile) and put on some cute black flats to go along. Then I put down my hair and brushed through it and then curled them a bit and then for the final touch, I put on some lip gloss, blush, and some mascara and a neutral eye shadow, for a more natural look.

I looked in the long, vertical mirror that I had in my bedroom by my desk and smiled. Perfect! I then put some make up in my black purse and then my cell phone, my iPod, my camera, and a few other things and I was ready to go. I went downstairs and I looked into the living room to find Lucille, Jack, and Troy watching some TV. "Hey, um, is it okay if I go for a walk around the town?" I asked casually, hoping they'd say.

"Why walk, when you have your own personal chauffer? Or if you have your license Gabriella, you can take Troy's car, or even mine."Jack said and I smiled.

"Oh no, it's okay! I just want to go for a walk." I said, "You know do some exploring…" I said and Jack smiled and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Well don't you look beautiful!" Lucille said giving me a look over and blushed.

"Thanks…"I said as I looked down at the floor.

"Doesn't she look beautiful Troy?" Lucille asked and I wanted to just leave. Why was she asking HIM?

"Yeah, she does." Troy said smirking at me and I glared at him.

"Why doesn't Troy go with?" Jack asked and I shook my head.

"It's okay. I'd rather go alone, if that's okay? And I'll come back home and if I need any help, I'll call you." I said as I took my new droid cell phone my mom had gotten me for doing this.

"Oh fantastic!" Lucille said as she smiled at Jack, probably to reassure that I could take care of myself just as easy as Troy can. Lucille and I exchanged numbers and I was finally on my way, out of the house, by myself.

I felt my phone vibrate, and then begin to ring, "Hello?" I said confused at who was calling because the number was private.

"Gabi!" I heard Sam say and I smiled, "Hi Sam." I laughed.

"Sorry I called on private. I just wanted to surprise you. Anyway, how was the rest of your night?" Sam asked, "That was one heck of an online conversation." He chuckled into the phone and I giggled.

"Yeah, it was. Anyway, I just went to sleep after I got offline. So what are you up to?" I asked.

"Kayla and I are out trying to find a taxi! We can't get one!"Sam groaned and then I heard Kayla screaming 'taxi' and whistling obnoxiously.

"Hahaha, good luck, why not just walk?" I asked and Sam groaned again.

"Kayla! You're not doing it right!" I heard Sam yell and I laughed. Same old Kayla and Sam, fight as always. And I never understood why they always fought.

"Yes I am Sam! If you're so good at this, then give me the phone so I can talk to Gabi, and _you_ do it!" Kayla said, as I pictured her crossing her arms, leaning on one leg and rolling her eyes.

"Fine, watch the master do it!" Sam said as I heard him scream taxi and whistle louder than Kayla.

"SEE!" Sam said, as I assumed that a taxi stopped for them. I laughed.

"UGH!" Kayla growled and I just shook my head. It was always this, 'anything you can do, I can do better' deal with those two. But they were still best of friends.

"Why are you still here?" I heard behind me and I turned around to see Troy in a blue muscle shirt and some basketball shorts.

"Oh, sorry…I didn't want to walk while talking on the phone." I said as I stood in the driveway innocently. And he just shook his head like I should be in shame.

"What, you can't walk and talk on the phone at the same time? I thought you were a genius…" he said and I growled under my breath.

"I thought you said we weren't speaking, because I'd be perfect happy if you did that." I said coldly and he just stared at me and I turned around.

"Gabi? You there?" I heard in the phone, it was Kayla.

"Hey, sorry. I gotta go. Troubles with you know who. I'll text you both later. And don't forget, online tonight at 9." I said and they agreed and we hung up.

"Troubles with you know me? I hope you don't mean little ole' me." Troy said and I groaned as I just started to put my cell phone back in my purse and then I looked around.

Where did I want to go? I don't know, but anywhere away from HERE! "Hey, is he giving you troubles?" I heard beside me in the driveway on the right and I looked at who was talking.

Oh. My. God. I stared at him. He had jet black hair, and….he was…cute. No. Hot! No. SEXY! I stared, gawking at him. Observation: jet black hair, green eyes, tall, same height as Troy, had some good looking arm muscles, but not too big, fair skin, and he was wearing some worn blue jeans and a flannel shirt. Sexy….as he hell…

"Sorry? Is he giving you trouble?" I heard him say again and I shook my head, snapping back into reality.

"Um, well it doesn't really matter." I said and smiled slightly, "I live with him after all." I laughed lightly and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"So you're the girl who's living with them for the summer." He said and I nodded.

"Well I'm Zak, your next door neighbor for the summer, well besides Taylor that is." He said and I shook his hand and I wanted to melt. He had a nice firm hand grip and…

"Gabriella." I said, before I got too carried away with my thoughts. "Nice to meet you." I said as we got done shaking hands.

"So, um, where ya goin'?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. A walk?" I said and I looked back at Troy who was observing us, and I realized he looked tense. What was his problem?

"Oh, well sounds fun. Mind if I join?" he asked and I wanted to squeal. _**He**_ wanted to walk with _me._ I couldn't believe it! And best of all, he was next door neighbor for the next THREE MONTHS!

"Sure." I smiled and he smiled and I wanted to die. His smile was gorgeous. Him and his pearly whites, and gorgeous eyes…and ughhh…

"You barely know him." Troy said in a complete monotone voice and I turned at him and raised an eyebrow.

"But you do." I said, "And obviously so do Lucille and Jack, so he must not be a serial killer." I said as I heard Zak laugh. Even his laugh was charming…

"Yeah, Lucille and Jack love me." I heard Zak and I smiled to myself.

"You still barely know him. You'd go on a walk with a complete stranger?" he asked.

I groaned. Why was he out here anyway. I watched as Troy went to the garage and opened it up to get a basketball. Of course, I should have known. My mom said that Jack and Troy were basketball fanatics. Troy was the star basketball player at his school, East High, and Jack was the head coach and gym teacher there.

"He's not a stranger. I know him." I said, "Just not that well." I shrugged and I heard Zak laugh.

"You're funny, you know that?" Zak laughed as he walked towards me and stood next to me.

"Well, shouldn't you ask my mom first?" I groaned loudly as Troy asked that.

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk to me!" I said getting frustrated? What was his problem? Zak was cool and cute, but it wasn't like he'd kill me or anything. Why was Troy not letting me leave? Did Zak and Troy have some grudge going on or something?

"Before we get into this…" I heard Zak whisper into my ear and I got goose bumps, "Troy and I have a little rivalry at school." He said. Well that was my answer. I nodded in response, letting him now that it was okay for him to continue. "He and I, well when I moved in, Troy was, y'know, the king at East High, and when I came in, he thought I was intruding on his territory." He said and I nodded.

"What are you telling her?" Troy said in a low, angry voice. Really? Was he like…jealous or something?

"Nothing." Zak shrugged, "Bella-is that okay if I call you that?" he asked and I smiled at him. It was cute, and I've never been called that.

"Yeah, it's cute." I smiled and he gave me a crooked smile.

"Just go ask Lucille." He said and I nodded as I tried to scurry inside.

"Gabi, c'mon. Don't go with him." He said in a soft tone and I narrowed my eyes at him. What was his problem? What was it so bad that I went on a walk with Zak?

"Why?" I said staring at him in the eye for like the first time. Why were his eyes so gorgeous? It was like floating on an ocean in peace or like lying in a meadow in the middle of the night, looking up at stars, listening to the crickets' sing their melody of high pitched tones. I could stare at them for hours and never get tired of them. But the problem was, I couldn't read them…

"Because…please, just don't." he said as his eyes hardened and I narrowed my eyes again.

"Well then if you don't' want me to go on a walk with him, why don't you tell me?" I said, as I felt his hand squeeze my wrist harder and then let go softly.

"Just trust me." He said, "I know more about him." He said and I looked back at Zak who was smiling innocently.

"Like?" I said softly, still with a hard, serious tone.

"Just trust me on this one. Okay? I'm not playing jokes on you or anything, just listen to me and don't do it." Troy said and I groaned.

"You have horrible reasoning Troy Bolton. But since I'll be an idiot and trust me, why don't' you come along and bring your pals and get Tay, Shar, and Ry and we'll hang out at the park." I said and he smiled slightly and I wanted to blush. His smile was gorgeous as well…

"Deal." He said as he went inside and put his basketball back on the shelf and went in through the garage door.

"I'm sorry about that. To make Troy get off our back, I said he could come with." I explained to Zak and he chuckled.

"It's okay. So what are we doing?" he asked as he came closer to me with an intense glance.

"Troy's friends are coming with, along with Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan." I explained and he nodded and Troy came back out.

"Cool." He said as he smiled at me and I felt my cheeks burn and I bet they were turning red.

"Well, I'll go get Taylor and then the rest are going to meet the rest there." He said as he gave a crooked smile in my direction and then glared at Zak and I glanced at Zak who just had a hard look on his face, with no emotion.

Okay, seriously what was wrong with these two?

**Well that was a long chapter. About 3000 words, so I hope you enjoy! And as always…review. I don't know if I can emphasize that enough. **_**REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	4. Don't Trust Him

**I wonder guys, do you think I can keep up with updating twice a day on this story? And maybe once a day for Sonny with a Chance of More Dating? Hmmm…that's a good challenge. Well we'll see. Anyway, here are the shout-outs to those who reviewed!**

**Note: I forgot to save when I updated the picture of Gabriella's dress previously, so it should be on my profile. Sorry! **

**Reviewers: **

**Friendsforeva: Yeah! Drama! Woop! That's what makes a story interesting**** Just keep watching and maybe more drama will ensue. Mwahaha. Just kidding, anyway I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the third review girl!**

**Zanessastories1225788: I'm glad your eyes feel better, lol. That's probably a good thing that they're not acting up hahaha. And my responses are going to continue. I think I'd like to personally thank all my reviewers. And eek, I'm sorry, you spilt soda on your computer? That's no good! Glad you got it fixed! Thanks so much for the review!**

**Naley-Troyella freak: Hahaha, you don't like Zak? I think he's pretty cool! Nah, just kidding, actually I came up with him just so I could add some tension and drama, as you can see, that worked well. I can't promise you he'll be gone soon, but I can't promise he's going to be here forever, cuz I don't know. I continue to write when ideas come into my head and I just start typing. Anyway, thanks for the review! **

**Rachel: okay, so you're not a user of fanfiction, but obviously you wanted to review, and I'm glad you did. Thanks so much for the review and maybe your idea is right. Maybe Troy does a have a little thing for Gabriella…hmmm. Who knows? Oh yeah, I do! Lol, just kidding. Continue reading and reviewing and thanks! **

**Hannah: glad you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the review and I hope you keep reading my story! **

**Chapter 4 (Note: WOW! Chapter 4 and I've only been writing this for two days! Aren't I awesome?)**

"Wait—"Troy said quickly, he ran back inside and I rolled my eyes. I went to Taylor's with Zak by my side and we knocked on her door.

I heard her walking towards the door and when she opened the door she smiled. "Hey." I smiled and she smiled at me.

"Hey, what's up?" she questioned and I shrugged.

"Troy, Zak, and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us to hang at the park. What do you think?" I asked, "We're going to meet Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, and Sharpay there since they already agreed." I explained and Taylor thought about it.

"Is _he_ coming?" she asked glaring at Zak. Okay, so something was wrong with Zak, and I was going to have to find out.

"Yes, _Zak_ is coming." I said shaking my head in quick short motions. I stared at her and then back at Zak who just smiled at me like nothing was wrong.

"Why?" she asked and I narrowed my eyes.

"Because he's cool and I don't see why not." I shrugged and she rolled her eyes and furrowed my eyebrows. What was so bad about Zak? It's not like he did anything to them, or at least, not that I know of.

"Yeah, sure." She said as she gave a quick glare towards him and I narrowed my eyes again and sighed. Why were people here so…different?

"Okay, I'm ready." Troy heaved behind us and I looked at him. He had changed into some jeans similar to Zak's…and a flannel shirt…

I kind of giggled and then looked away. This was definitely I was going to have to ask Sam about, like right now. "Okay, then lemme get my shoes and we'll be off." Taylor said and then she grabbed her shoes and her purse and then we started walking towards the park.

I walked slowly, telling people to go on, without me so I could make a quick three way phone call to some people in New York City…

"Hello?" I heard two familiar voices and I smiled thanking god that they answered.

"Hey guys, can we talk? Quickly?" I said frantically, so that nobody could hear me.

"What's up?" Kayla asked and I sighed, big time. I didn't know where to start.

"So there's this guy, and his name is Zak. He lives next door to the Boltons' and I don't know why but people are angry with me for inviting him to go to the park. Because it all started it out with me going on a walk by myself so I could text you guys and stuff, and then Troy came out to play basketball and Zak asked if Troy was bothering me and I made a joke about it and then he asked what I was up to and I responded that I was going for a walk. So then after that he asked me if he could join and all of a sudden things go quiet. Troy just glared at him. And then-"

"Gabi…slow down. Breathe." Sam laughed and I took a big deep breath and then spoke quickly, stumbling over a few words.

"So anyway, before I was interrupted. Troy was just glaring at him and I don't know why. So then Drew explained that the two of them have a rivalry at their school. He said that ever since he moved in and he said that Troy felt Drew was taking his spotlight because Troy's like the golden boy at his school and all of a sudden Drew came along and yeah…" I said quickly, then took another deep breath and started again, "So then apparently, when we went to go this girl who's like a friend of mine now, Taylor, she just glared at Drew, saying why is HE coming and I was wondering, why everybody hated you, so now we're on our way to the park to meet up with everyone and yeah…" I breathed in and then out.

"Okay Gabs, chill." Kayla breathed.

"I don't think I've ever heard her talk this fast." Sam chuckled, trying to lighten the mood and I laughed and I could see Kayla rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so here's my observation. Nobody likes Drew, but you, and well Gabi, you always think the best of people. But you can read people really well and you can tell when people aren't cool or they're bad people. So, why don't you just take some notes for us. And we'll analyze it." Kayla said.

"I think, exactly what Drew said, since Troy has all these friends, they're taking his side. Drew is his rivalry and Troy doesn't want him to steal his throne so they don't' like Drew. Or maybe, just maybe…there's something Drew's not telling you that the rest of them know. I mean they've all known him for a lot longer." Sam observed and I thought about it.

"Okay thanks guys." I breathed calming down, too many thoughts racing through my brain.

"Okay, well take those notes and if you need anything call one of us or text us." Sam said, "Oh, and tonight at nine…well you can tell us about it then." Sam said, "Wait, nine our time, or nine your time?" he said.

"Nine your time, because I'm two hours behind." Gabriella explained. (Note: True fact!)

"Oh cool. Okay well I'll talk to you guys later. I gotta go. People are staring." Gabriella laughed as she smiled at the gang who was waiting for her at the crosswalk.

"Bye Gab." Sam said.

"Bye G. Love ya! Have fun, be careful!" Kayla said.

"Bye guys! Love ya too Kay. Oh and you too Sam." I laughed as I hung up and ran up to catch up with the rest.

So, well, at least I was able to keep in touch with my friends. Goodness, I don't know what I would do without them. So what was Zak's story? Maybe I could beat it out of him or something.

"Who were you talking to?" Zak asked as he gave a confused look.

"Friends from home." I shrugged, not wanting to tell anybody what I was talking about.

"Oh, cool." Zak said as we crossed the street and then finally arrived at the park in like 3 minutes.

…..

At the park:

I smiled and greeted everybody and they all just glared at Zak. Why? Don't ask me. They must all hate Zak. Zak just shrugged it off.

I sat next down to him and took my black camera out and we took pictures that were pretty goofy. There was one where he kissed my cheek, there was one with me kiss his, us hugging, just us, the gang, Sharpay and I, Taylor and I, Sharpay, Taylor, and I; Troy and I, Zeke and I, Chad and I, Jason and I, Ryan and I, Ryan, Sharpay , and I. You know…a lot. My mom had told me to take a lot of pictures soo…

Before we knew it was time to go home and we all just walked home, and finally it was just Taylor, Zak, Troy, and I. It was a silent walk home and I felt my phone vibrate, "Wat happened?" it read, and it was from Kayla.

"I'll tell u l8er, we're walking home." I replied and pressed sent.

We finally got home and Troy just stared at me while I stopped on the driveway, to take off my shoes and relax. My feet hurt and I was tired. We spent a lot of time just racing and playing on the playground, and yes, it is very mature thank you very much!

"What?" I said staring at him, and I noticed that he waited till Zak went inside.

"Why'd you bring him?" Troy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"What's your problem?" I threw right back at him, "He didn't do anything to you all day. He didn't even say anything to you. He even said THANK YOU for you letting him come! And he didn't need to!" I said defending him.

"You don't know anything about him." He said and then went inside and I growled and then went to the lawn and laid down. What was his problem?

I heard a door open to my right and I heard footsteps and it was Zak. "Hey." He said, "What are you doing?" he asked as he looked down on me, right above my head.

I shrugged, "Laying down in the grass." I replied. The question was redundant.

"Yeah, I can see that, but why?" he said as he sat next down to me, raising his knees, leaning them against his chest.

"I don't know…don't want to go inside." I shrugged and stared up at the sky that was slowly turning into the night sky.

"Gabi!" Lucille yelled, "Oh hi Zak." I heard and I got up and turned around.

"What are you doing?" she asked and I laughed.

"She's laying in the grass. Can't you tell?" Zak laughed and Lucille smiled.

"Why?" Lucille emphasized.

"I don't know…I was tired. And I felt like it." I shrugged and she nodded.

"Oh okay…well Gabi, you can go out back and bring Zak." She said, "We're having a barbeque, so Zak, if you want to join us for dinner you sure can." Lucille smiled.

"Oh no thanks Lucille. Thanks though. I'd rather not intrude." Zak said and smiled at me and I nodded, knowing what he meant. He didn't want to tick Troy off anymore.

"Are you sure? We have plenty! And as much as Troy and Jack eat, I'm sure there will still be too much." Lucille said from the front door.

"Yeah, thanks for the offer though." Zak said and Lucille nodded and she went back inside.

I smiled at him and then it faded. I wanted to know his story. "So, thanks for letting me come today. It was fun." He said.

"Not really. All they did was glare. It was scaring me. It was like they hate you. Why?" I said as I stared at him in complete seriousness.

"I told you. They don't like me because I steal Troy's spotlight." He shrugged and I narrowed my eyes. Either he was a really good liar or he's telling the truth.

"I have a feeling there's more though." I said softly and I stared at him, trying to read him. I knew there was something else. There was something in his eyes that said there was.

"I'll tell you later." He said as he glanced at the front door, and I looked back at what he was looking and I saw Troy.

He stared at the two of us and I saw his eyes grow darker. Ugh. "I gotta go." I said, "Thanks so much for everything Zak. Bye." I said as I got up and he followed and I hugged him tightly.

"Bye Bella." He said and we parted there. I smiled at him before he went and then glared at Troy.

"What's your problem?" I glared at him coldly and he just shook his head and I laid back down in the grass.

"I told you, he's not a good person. He's not cool and probably about, I don't know, 100 percent of the things he tells isn't true." Troy said as he sat next down to me and I groaned and rolled off to the side and then went through the back and then left Troy by himself.

Why was I so annoyed by Troy, but attracted to him? He was a jerk! "Oh, hey Gabriella, food won't be ready for a while, so why don't you and Troy get your swimsuits on and go swimming?" he said as he looked over at Troy who had followed me.

I nodded and walked inside and he pushed me into the wall and pressed his body against into me and to be honest…it was kind of hot. "Believe me Gabriella. He's not worth your time. If you trust me then you'd stay away from me. He's a jerk. Sharpay would know." He said as his lips were about 1 centimeter away from mine and he leaned against my forehead.

"O-okay." I stuttered out and then ran upstairs into my room and fell on my bed.

What just happened?

**Ooh. That was an interesting chapter. Got a lil steamy hahaha. Enjoy guys, and I'm glad you all like the story so much!**


	5. Score For Montez

**Hey guys, I apologize deeply and whole heartedly that I couldn't update sooner. If any of you decided to actually look at my profile, I did have an update sent from my iPod touch and it was that my computer had gotten another virus, the same as before and it was the third time I got it. I'm afraid to update for this for the virus, and if I get it again then I probably won't be updating for a while. Now, I did enjoy the review except for like…one. But here are my responses: **

**Daisy-dukes: Hahaha, RIGHT NOW! DUH! Why ask when I can't respond personally? Especially since you don't have your own account, but thanks for the review…**

**Kkk: You need to be patient and understand that I do have a social life and I do have a life other than just writing stories. I'm glad you liked my story so much, but please just wait! That's all I ask. And you cussing, or somewhat cussing doesn't give me the inspiration to update anyway. So just be patient and stop being as selfish. Thanks for the review…I guess, and please continue despite my rude comment. **

**Whaaaaaaaat: Oh god, that was hard to copy onto this lmao. I was like "HOW MANY FLIPPIN A'S ARE THERE?" Anyway, thanks for the sweet review and I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**Zanessastories1225788: Why is it nobody likes Zak? I think he's amazing! Hahaha, no really, I'll just keep my opinion on my character. Good prediction by the way, but I won't give away what the real problem is. Thanks for reviewing again! **

**Rachel: Hmmm, maybe he cheated on Sharpay? Who knows? I'll keep you guessing. And hahaha, I'll make sure to keep Troy's thoughts to himself when he sees Gabriella in her bathing suit. Thanks for the review and continue reading!**

**Xxluvstrukxx: Aw! I'm glad you enjoyed the story! I'm so glad you decided to review. And you don't like Zak either? Hm, maybe I should write him so he's more likeable. Thanks for the review and thanks for reading. **

**IndependentHSMFAN23: I can't believe you're still reviewing, you're still reading, and you continue to keep enjoying my stories. I can't thank you enough. It makes me smile! Thanks for the review, thanks for reading. And yes, it was steamy. Hm, I would love if Zac Efron pressed his body up against mine. HAH! Well, good prediction by the way, and who knows, maybe there will be a kiss in this chapter…I haven't yet decided. **

**LilleSkutt: You're review definitely made me glad. I'm glad you loved it so much and well I think it's definitely cool that you're obsessed hahaha. Continue reading and reviewing! Thanks!**

**Fairyvixenmaiden: Hm, why is it you always seem to just-never mind. I'm glad you reviewed, and hey, I'm in charge of what happens in this story. Good guess, but who knows, except me. **

**Friendsforeva: hahaha, well aren't you modest? Thank you for continue to read and well…hey, let's hope this chapter isn't crap! **

**Naley-Troyella freak: Well, hm, maybe Zak isnt' a butt face? Maybe Troy's just jealous? Hmmm…that's a thought right? Who knows? And he's not nearly gone, he's just started. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for reading!**

**Teamedwardakazanessarules101: If I wrote/typed your sn incorrectly I apologize. Reading that confused me and writing it was even more confusing! Thanks for reviewing and I'm so happy you enjoyed it! And maybe they should have kissed…now it just means Troy and Gabriella are anticipating that kiss…as are you!**

**Okay that as a page and like one-sixth of page of shout outs. Sheesh. Now if I left out anybody, I apologize, I get lost sometimes at what reviews were previous and which ones are new. Thanks guys and enjoy the chapter. Sorry the late update as well! Just understand that sometimes I'm busy, don't have inspiration, or I just can't get onto a computer. Thanks!**

**Warning: There is cussing. If you have a problem with it then don't read it, that's why it's rated t. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I think we ALL know that I don't own High School Musical 1, 2, or 3 or own any of the actors or characters in the movies. But one day I will…just kidding. Okay, well I do claim the plot and Zak. That's it.**

**Chapter 5**

I ran towards my room, not looking back at Troy. What the HECK just happened? He was…pressing him against me and he had his forehead on mine. He was a centimeter away from kissing me! Does he like me? Oh no, there's no freaking way. He hates my guts. He doesn't even want to talk to me…well he said that, but he didn't even follow that rule after HE made it up.

I finally reached my room and shut the door behind me and went to go find my new bikini I had bought for the trip. It was purple…shocker right? Not! Once I changed I looked at myself and smiled. Not amazing, but not bad. I put my hair up in a messy bun, knowing that I'd take it out anyway and then grabbed my sunglasses and flip flops and began to head on downstairs and outback.

I opened the door from my room and I saw Troy and he was in his swim trunks. I stared. _Stop staring, you idiot! He'll notice!_ I shook my head and looked down at the floor and I heard a chuckle. "See something you like?" he said and I rolled my eyes and smirked. I thought they were believable.

"You wish." I laughed as I began to walk downstairs, but he pushed me against the wall again. Was this going to become a habit? Because if so, I'd have to tell Lucille…

"Will you stop doing that?" I screamed and then was surprised about how loud and forceful I just sounded. I normally never sound that angry, and I didn't mean it to even sound that way. It just came out that way.

Troy gave me a gaze that I couldn't read. He narrowed his eyes and then just stared at me. What the hell was he thinking? I watched him go from my feet to my head and I began to blush. Was he checking me out? "Do you believe me?" he said as he once again began to do what he did downstairs only a short ten minutes ago.

"Believe what?" I said confused at what he meant. Why did he have this affect on me? It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. I didn't do anything to him.

"Zak." He said in a single tone and I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to give up, and goodness, I wanted him to stop. Zak was a decent guy! He hadn't done anything to me at all except be a sweet, genuine guy!

"You have no proof. What does Sharpay know? That he's attractive?" I smirked as my mind began to wander at how beyond attractive Zak was. He was cute, he was sweet, and he was just drop dead gorgeous!

"Well…" Troy said as I watched as something triggered in his eye. I don't know what, but he just…lost it for a millisecond and then he thought for a moment, "Trust me, he's not worth it. And if you want to know so bad, ask Sharpay." He laughed as he then began to walk down the stairs.

I was trying not to scream again. Why was he making this so dang hard? "Excuse me." I said as I shoved him towards the wall and ran past him and reached the backyard before me. Score one for Montez.

"Nice one." Troy said as he caught and whispered in my ear, "But you'll regret that…" he said in a soft tone and I nearly fainted. His voice was deep and rough and ragged, but it was still as smooth as velvet.

"How's-" I felt myself being reached on the lower back thigh and then him wrap his arms around my stomach.

"TROY!" I screamed and I noticed Lucille smile and Jack laugh. What were they laughing about? I watched as he walked towards the edge of the pool.

"TROY BOLTON, DON'T YOU DARE!" I warned and he shrugged.

"What?" he laughed as he put his arms out towards the pool.

"You know very well what!" I argued and he rolled his eyes.

"Now, should I just drop you or should I throw you…?" he thought to himself and I groaned. What was his problem?

"Throw." He said and I went wide-eyed as I felt his muscles begin to tense and then pull me back and then I felt him release me as I flew into the pool.

"AH!" I screamed until I felt my body hit the ice cold water and swim back towards the surface.

"TROY!" I screamed and all I heard was Jack laughing along with Troy's laughter. I looked at Lucille and she grabbed my towel and reach towards me.

"Don't worry about him Gabriella. He only does that to girls he likes." Lucille laughed and I felt my eyebrows furrow. What did she mean he only did that to girls he likes?

"Oh…okay." I said, not really knowing what to say back to him and then grabbed the towel and laid it down on the lounge chair by the gazebo and then went to Troy.

"How dare you?" I said in the coldest tone I could make up after that. He laughed and then just grabbed me again.

"Oh no you don't." I growled and grabbed him hard by the forearm and then I grabbed him and pushed him towards the edge of the pool.

"You really think you can push _me_ in?" he said as if I was the weakest girl ever and he was just too strong for me to handle.

"Well…" I said as I began to wait till he pushed me in again…

I felt a shove, and I clenched hard on to his arm and grabbed his lower waist and I watched as he went wide eyed and we both splashed into the pool. Score two for Montez.

"Oh now you've done it!" Troy growled and I laughed as I just hopped back out of the pool and laughed and then began to ran back into the house and up to my room, but-

"GOTCHA!" he laughed as he grabbed me from behind around the waist and dragged me back to the edge of the pool…

I felt him clench up and then I felt us begin to fall backwards back into the pool…"TROY!" I laughed, knowing that I was just having too much fun with Troy and his family to be angry at all.

"See?" Lucille laughed and I blushed and I watched as Troy narrowed his eyes at his mom and then looked at me, confused. I shook my head at him in response like it was nothing, but Troy just continued to stare as if he was saying 'I'll find out somehow'.

This continued for another good few minutes and then I just decided to splash Troy to get him out of his trance. We splashed each other for a while and played around in the pool for another half hour and then we ate and afterwards Troy and I just stayed outside as Jack and Lucille went to go clean up.

"So…what did my mom mean back there when she said 'see'?" Troy asked me as I watched the sky slowly fade to a dark pink-purple color and I sighed at its beauty. How could something so wonderful be a part of such a cruel world?

"Hello? Earth to Gabi!" I heard Troy yelled and I laughed as I realized I had totally spaced out.

"Sorry, what?" I said forgetting the question already.

"What did my mom mean when she said 'see' back there?" Troy asked again and I realized what he meant. I was trying to decide what I wanted to say…should I lie? Maybe I should just lie partly and tell part of the truth? But how could I do that? All she said was that he only did those kind of things if he liked a girl. So should I just say, she said that you only do that kind of things when you feel certain ways about a girl? Or should I just completely, flat out lie?

"GABI!" Troy screamed again and then I laughed as he became agitated and paranoid at the fact that I wasn't responding.

"I was trying to remember what she meant." I lied.

Troy rolled his eyes and smirked. "Psh, sure, yeah…" he said in a tone that just said he totally didn't believe me. It was just flat out sarcastic.

I heard my phone ring _I got your picture, I'm coming in with you, dear Maria count me in! there's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen…'_ behind us on the table in the gazebo and I laughed. "SAVED BY THE BELL!" Troy groaned as I got up and went to go answer my phone, knowing it was Sam and Kayla.

"Yo to the people!" I giggled at my cheesy, stupid joke and I heard a groan from Troy.

"Yo to the people? Really Gabi? That's so…cliché." Kayla groaned and I laughed.

"I thought it was cute." Sam argued and I laughed. Sam was always on a side when it was these small teeny tiny arguments.

"Thank you Sam." I smiled as I began to walk back down and grab my towel and take a glance at Troy who looked somewhat upset, a little angry, and just…well Troy.

"You better answer this one soon missy." Troy said and I giggled and I realized my two friends just stopped talking and well…I wasn't listening anyways; I was staring at Troy.

"What's funny about Sam almost getting kicked out of the mall?" Kayla huffed and I blushed knowing that I had just been caught not listening to their story.

"Sorry," I laughed again, "Somebody's distracting me." I said and I know right then and there that Kayla was narrowing her eyes, thinking who the guy was distracting me was.

"Who is he?" Kayla huffed again.

"Hold on." I said and I put the phone against my sternum and I looked at Troy.

"I'll talk to you about it later if you tell me why Zak is such a pain." I said and Troy nodded slowly.

"Fine. Deal." Troy said in response.

"And this is a deal. Not like the whole, 'we don't talk to each other' deal we made before." I said and he rolled his eyes like that was no biggie. He broke his own rule for crying out loud!

"Okay, see ya." I said as I then put the phone back up to my right ear and told them that I was back.

"You know, Gabs, you really need to work on muting the phone." Sam chuckled and I groaned. They heard everything. Dang. Now they were going to ask who I was talking to and what deal and why Zak was a pain and everything else in between.

"Dang it." I groaned and then Kayla giggled and Sam just laughed loudly. I heard Troy follow me as I went up the stairs and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Troy asked and I groaned as I realized that Sam and Kayla laughed even louder. They both know that there was a reason that I haven't had a boyfriend. Guys were a pain in the ass and I didn't want them to interrupt my school progress. They were a distraction and Troy Bolton, of all people, is ruining this streak of mine.

"We just wanted to let you know that you forgot to get on at nine." Kayla laughed, "But if you want to talk to _Twoysie_ go on ahead." Kayla said and putting strong emphasis on Twoysie.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry guys!" I said as I realized that I was too busy trying to get back at Troy in the pool than to realize I was supposed to be on the computer talking to my two best friends.

"It's cool Gabs. It's about time you got a cute boyfriend." Sam laughed and I blushed brightly.

"So?" Troy said and I put up a finger signaling that I wanted a second and I went into my room and he followed and shut the door and I groaned.

"Do you not know what the finger means?" I said and Sam just cracked up.

"You gave him the middle finger?" Kayla said and I laughed.

"Doesn't it mean fuck you…?" Troy said confused, "But you just up a finger…so I didn't think that implied there…" Troy said sounding like Finn from Glee. He was cute and he completely innocently dumb.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. I'll give you an update tomorrow online. I promise." I said and Kayla just laughed and Sam kind of groaned, but still laughed.

"Well I wanted to talk to you." Sam admitted and smiled. I love Sam. He's so…soo….so Sam.

"Aw, well I'm sorry Sam. I'll talk to you guys either later tonight or tomorrow morning. Okay?" I said and Troy rolled his eyes and left.

"Oh okay." Kayla and Sam said simultaneously and laughed. They tend to say things at the same time…all the time.

"Yeah, bye guys! Love yous!" I laughed and they responded with the same thing and we hung up.

I groaned softly as I then began to change into some sweatpants and a yellow tank top and then walked out of my room and knocked on Troy's bedroom door softly.

"What?" Troy said as he glared at me. What was his problem? I hung up on my best friends to talk to him! He has no right to be mad at me.

"What do you mean what? I hung up on my friends because you wanted to talk. So here I am; but if you don't wanna talk then fine, bye." I said as I swung a 180 and then went back into my room and slammed the door angrily. Why was Troy such a pain in the ass? He was moody and I think he's bipolar for goodness sake.

I heard a knock and I groaned loudly this time. Why was he doing this to me? I swung the door open and glared at Troy. "WHAT?" I screamed and Troy looked at me in shock.

"Do me a favor and keep that promise you made today, don't talk to me. Please." I said and he just looked at me and embraced me in a hug…

**I was going to have it be a kiss scene…but too early for that. But hey, cliffhanger, an update, and shout-outs; I think that's a good day. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys…oh and review? Please? **


	6. The Pain of Rejection

**Hey guys, so what was that four days? Not that bad of a wait I guess, anyway, I'm sad because I didn't get all the reviews I wanted, but I did get a lot of new "favorite story" and "story alert" messages, so that's awesome, but I still love reviews, so REVIEW! It only takes like one second to say, "LOVED IT" or "awesome" or anything. Please? Review? And if you do, you get a shout-out!**

**Messages back: **

**Lauren: Aw thanks for reviewing, and you're definitely not the only person who's been waiting for me to write what is up with Zak. Anyway, well the Sharpay and Zak thing, I MIGHT put in this chapter, we'll see, and oh I love Sam too. He reminds me of a guy I know hahaha…**

**IndependentHSMFAN23: I was going to write a kiss for that, but I didn't think it was the right time, y'know, too early? Troy is a little bipolar which makes it amusing, but he's still that lovable boy. Thanks for the review!**

**Xxluvstruckxx: I love how all you guys just like always get the feeling from a guy who's not Troy is bad, no matter what. It's funny, because no matter what, if I write another love interest for Gabriella for a moment, you all have a feeling he's a total jerk. But thanks, and I'm glad you like it so much and you reviewed!**

**Rachel: Hm, maybe he'll tell her in this chapter, I'm not quite sure, as I'm writing these replies. Darn. Anyway, I'm glad you thought it was cute and I'm glad you loved it so much. Thanks for the review (again). **

**Zanessastories1225788: I know, and I'm sorry you didn't get that kiss scene. I wanted to wait for a while, I mean it's chapter five…there needs to be more of a build up, if you know what I mean. And yes, Troy and Gabriella FOREVER! 3**

**Iloooveyou: AW, thanks so much girl! That was a very sweet review and I'm glad you loved that chapter so much. It was a very cute, sweet, innocent review and it made me a have a little chuckle reading that little, k'bye! Haha, Troy is a little bipolar, but that makes him all the more loveable. **

**x-TammieBaybii-x: Who is this girl? I don't know you at all! YOU LITTLE STALKER! HAHAHAHA! Just kidding girl, I love you and you know it! Thanks so much for reviewing, but I'm not surprised you did, because you're just awesome. Stupid virus right? God, BLAH! I'm glad you liked this story, and I will soon be reading that new chapter update you put up, I was busy when it came up so I couldn't read it, darn right? Anyway, you and I need to chat up a bit more, you haven't been on lately hahaha, but you're busy and you just got back from that camping trip eh? Love you sis! **

**Everythingintechnicolor: Thanks so much, I'm glad you love this story, it's a pleasure to make people smile and love reading. It's awesome, and thank you so much for taking the time to review, unlike other lazy people. O.o**

**Ahmaaazingmylove14: I love the sn by the way, that you just made up to review. Very cute. I used to update at like 3-6 times a week, but I've gotten so busy with school, sleeping, reading, and everything else, but I try to update as much as I can and when I have the inspiration to write. Thanks for the very amazing review, definitely a sweet one, and haha, thanks!**

**Well that's all the reviews, but I loved every one of them, and all of you who did, ROCK! I love you all! Really! I love checking my email and reading: NEW REVIEW! Whoop! Anyway, here's my stupid update, let's hope it's not crap. **

**Disclaimer: Do you see my name the credits of High School Musical? Yeah, I don't think so. So, NO, I do not own high school musical, nor the actors/characters in the movies. If I did, well…you would know and see that easily. I just own the plot and a few made up characters. **

**Chapter 6**

I wanted to melt, right then, right there. Wow. I was in his arms. I was in heaven. He had the sweetest touch, it was firm, but it had that raw emotion to it. I don't know, I've never felt this way before, and it's…nice. "Sorry." He said quickly and he completely shoved me into my room, slammed, and I mean _**slammed**_ the door in my face.

I stood there, shocked. What the…-I stared at the door, as it was somewhat shaking from the slam and I was in a complete…what's the word…well, whatever it is, that's what I was feeling. It was like, one moment it was great and then next, I felt this horrible pain of rejection. I mean, Troy Bolton, the hottie here in Albuquerque, New Mexico just had me in his arms, well…there is Zak, but still…he hugged me for goodness sake! And then he shoved me, and I literally mean shoved me, and then slammed the door in my face like I was the most appalling thing in the world, like I was a giant, disgusting tarantula or scorpion or…cockroach. It sucked.

I walked slowly, towards my door, slowly turned the brass door knob, peaked my head to the left, in the direction of Troy's room, and it was shut, and all I heard was loud, blaring music. I sighed and looked down at the ground. What was he doing? Playing some game with me? Because if he was, he was definitely winning and I don't want to play this game anymore. I looked in the other direction of Lucille and Jack's room and their two doors were shut and I sighed in relief. Apparently, even though when Troy slammed that door, I felt my soul rattle and shake, but nobody else did.

I grabbed my cell phone, my laptop quickly and the wifi stick to go along so I could to the park and walk and talk to Sam and Kyla quickly. I put it all in my book bag, you know, one of those cute khaki looking bags, with a bunch of pockets on the fold over part…yeah, that one (link on profile).

I found my moccasins that I normally wear as slippers, but I slipped them on over my purple socks and then sighed. I grabbed my old grey hoodie and put it over my head, put my iPod in the pocket in the middle, like every other hoodie, then left a note on the railing of the door of Jack and Lucille, then after that I put another note on the railing and another on the front door saying that I went for a late night walk in the park and that if they needed me they could call me and I hope I don't cause any problems and all that good stuff.

I felt tears wanting to escape from my eyes, they were burning through my eyelids, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I mean, why would I cry after a little hug and a shove right? It's Troy Bolton; the jerk of the year, no biggie right? I sighed, and then grabbed my phone out of the bag and called Sam, the one I know who wouldn't yell at me for falling heels over head for some stupid guy. Kayla was definitely the girl who thought girls were superior, she hated sexist idiots, and she was very anti-boyfriend or relationship; especially for her little Gabi.

I heard it ring once and then immediately I heard a rushed and out of breath, "Hello?"

"Sam?" I said as I felt my voice crack and shake. Why was I crying? GOD, Gabriella, get a hold of yourself!

"Gabi? What's wrong? Crap, Gabs, it's 12am, what is it? You never call this late unless it's something important, should I call Kayla?" he said in a rushed tone.

"NO! I mean…no, well, see it's…a guy. You know how Kayla gets. I don't want her to yell at me for getting hurt over a guy. And well, you're like my best friend, maybe not like a brother, because if you were my brother I wouldn't talk to you about this, but….AH…I'm blabbering, I'm-"

"Gabi? Calm down, and tell me slowly about what happened and please, stop crying before I cry too." I heard Sam said in a calm voice and I took a deep breath.

"Sorry. Well, you know, we had a good day at the park and stuff, but then like Troy got all cautious around me about Zak right?" I explained slowly, taking another breath in between, "Well, see, he like pressed against me and told me to stay away from Zak and stuff, and yet he still hasn't told me what's so bad about him." I said slurring my words and saying it quicker.

"Okay, Gabi, you're rushing again, slow down." Sam said, trying to lighten the mood by doing one of his cute little chuckles.

"Yeah…okay. Anyways, so, he wanted to talk after him and I hung out in the pool and played around and splashed and flirted a little…" I said smiling, remembering all the times he splashed me and put me in his arms by the waist. "So that's when I was talking to you guys right, and well, when I finally hung up, he left and went into his room, and when I knocked on his door he just rudely said 'what' and then I couldn't take it. I mean, he told me that he didn't want me to talk to him, and then all of a sudden he's flirting. So then, I left and slammed my door, and then-"

"Slow down." Sam reminded me for the third down.

"Sorry, so and then he knocked on my door and then when I opened it he hugged me for like 3 minutes. And then after that, it's like he had this realization that it was bad, and shoved me _hard_ and slammed the door _loudly_ and in my face." I said feeling tears burning again in my eyes.

"Oh." Sam said softly. I knew he was trying to think of the right thing to say and analyzing the situation so I just let one tear escape and I finally arrived at the park.

I walked slowly, finding a big hill with a big tree and sat down there. "Okay, Gabi, he's a guy, obviously he's confused. I think Troy, wait we're talking about Troy right? Not Zak?" he asked, confused.

"You're right, Troy, no Zak this time, but I'm beginning to think that Zak is the better one, not Troy." I sighed and Sam thought for a moment and then said:

"Gabi, I think Troy's just confused. Like, he likes you, or at least enough to hug you and do that really intimate thing by pressing against you, but he's confused about whether he wants to admit it, like he's scared. I think Zak is a cool guy, for what you tell me, so go and hang out with Zak tomorrow and avoid Troy, y'know, play a game back with him. I know you can do it. Zak seems to be better now because he knows what he wants. Trust your heart, follow it, let it lead you and you'll know. Troy just needs time. Just avoid him tomorrow, show him that you're confused as well, but you're upset that he's doing this. Guys do like the chase, but don't make him chase that much. Obviously, he has an idea that you like him because you let him hug you, but still…"

I let everything Sam had just said sink in for a few moments, "Thanks so much Sam and if you don't mind, tell Kayla for me and explain why I didn't tell her myself, because well, I'd rather not hear her rant and yell. I love her to death, as you do, but I'm scared she'll rip my heart out and then sew it back together so I know what heartbreak feels…" I giggled at what I said and Sam just laughed.

"Haha, yeah, I'll tell her tomorrow. We're going to central park tomorrow to go hang out and eat a picnic together, so I'll talk to you later?" Sam said, "I'm tired, but call me anytime if you need me." Sam said and I can tell he was smiling through the phone.

"Thanks Sam, I'll get on tomorrow and give you both an update." I said, sighing and we both hung up.

I got out my computer and sighed as I looked at the screen saver. It was a picture of Kayla, Sam, and I when we were like…7 and we were all dressed up." I giggled and sighed as I began to miss home.

I signed on and sighed AGAIN after seeing Sam and Kayla's away messages. Kay's said: "I love my besties. I miss you Gabs! And Sam, stop trying to hit on girls!" And Sam's said: "I've been deprived of my Gabi time. And Kayla, stop telling me when you think guys are hot, I'M NOT GAY!" I giggled and then looked up at the stars.

I smiled, remembering when my mom used to say at night on my balcony in my bedroom at home, "No matter where you are Gabi sweetie, the stars and the moon are just the same as anywhere else in the world. Each one of them, represents a person who ended up in heaven. And that one, right there," she would always point to the same star each night, it shined bright, but it was small, "That one, is daddy."

I felt my tears sting as I finally let them release and hit my cheeks. "I miss you daddy." I said as I then finally decided to change my away status, "I miss home. Sam is amazing, funny, charming, and a ladys man (as said in his username) and Kayla's the prettiest lady in the world!"

I giggled, then looking up at the moon and smiled. My dad used to say that the moon was the thing that would guide me to the right decision, no matter what the decision. "Hey." I heard as I shut my laptop and put it back in my book bag.

I looked up and saw Zak glowing in the moonlight, "What are you doing here?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I could ask you the same thing. I mean, a beautiful girl, alone, crying, that's just not right." He smiled and I giggled as he sat next to me and rested his back against the trunk and put an arm around me.

"How did you find me?" I laughed at his charming ways.

"I watched you creep out of the house and I followed, wondering what you were doing at 11 at night, walking with a hoodie over your head and a book bag." He shrugged, "I thought something bad was going to happen, so I wanted to make sure nobody attacked you." He chuckled lightly.

"And that includes yourself?" I said coldly, remembering all the things Troy said.

"Woah, what's wrong?" he said looking at me in a serious way.

"Stuff." I sighed, "Sorry." I said, "I guess I'm home sick." I said, telling a little bit of a fib.

"Oh, okay." He said and I nodded once and then put my head against the stump of the tree, groaning.

"Gabi!" Troy screamed from a distance, as I watched him run towards us and I sighed, knowing he'd yell at me and all that good stuff, like he always does. He really does over react. And I know that Jack and Lucille are fine with this because well…they're cool like that.

"What?" I mocked him as he finally reached me and then he stared at me, narrowing his eyes.

"Why did you leave?" Troy said, "Mom and Dad, well, my mom and dad, they said that you left and that you'd come back, but they wanted to make sure that you were okay, so they had me come and look for you." He said. He was flustered, sweaty, and out of breath.

"A midnight stroll sounded good." I explained, lying a bit. I always went on strolls when I was sad or depressed and my mom hated it, but she trusted me.

"You could have gotten killed!" Troy said, and then noticed that Zak's arm was around me and he glared, coldly.

"Troy, I live in New York City for pete sake. Calm down, you found me, I'm fine and Zak was watching out for me." I explained and he just shook his head in doubt like I was a horrible person, when he was the reason I went for a walk.

"C'mon, we gotta get home." He said as he glared at Zak and Zak rolled his eyes and then got up, then reached out down to help me up.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up easily and I glared at Troy. "I'm going to go the gas station to get something to eat, so I'll see you later on okay Gabi?" Zak explained, with a sweet tone and a very caring tone.

"Okay, thanks Zak." I smiled and then wiped away my last tear and Troy looked at him and glared then looked at me, confused.

"Why are you crying…?" he said softly, finally getting rid of that ice cold, mean, harsh tone.

"It doesn't matter. C'mon, we gotta get home." I mocked again as I slung my bag around my shoulder and made sure my iPod was still in my pocket and walked without him.

"Gabi!" he called as he began to run, "Stop, I don't want to run all the way home. Look, I'm sorry about what happened back there. Okay, I just don't like Zak and hopefully, one day I'll tell you why." He sighed.

"Troy, I don't care. If you won't tell me, then obviously he can't be that bad. You don't want to talk to me remember? We made a deal, and I intend to keep it, so if you excuse me, I think I'm going to go to-"

"Gabi, please, listen to me okay? Look, Zak ended up doing some bad things in high school. He supposedly had an abusive dad and he's in jail so he was doing some drugs, and one day…we caught him trying to kiss and harass Sharpay…and well…I don't know, I don't know if he's changed okay? I'm just cautious and I don't want your whole summer to be ruined by some jerk." He said and I nodded, trying to take it in.

"Too late for that Troy." I said, "And besides, Zak can change." I said as I walked inside the house, said hi to Lucille and Jack and apologized for leaving, but they said if I needed to, then it would be fine, walked upstairs, locked my door, and went to bed.

**There! Six pages, about 3000 words and you finally know what's up with Zak. Nothing bad, just a rough past. Thanks guys and enjoy! Oh and review? Pretty please with all the chocolate in the world? Hahaha...I don't know. :P review!**


	7. Jess

**I'm sad. Wanna know why? Because I didn't get that many reviews…you people depress me. Shout-outs and ups for those who did though:**

**: Aw, well that was a definitely sweet review! Thank you so much, and I agree, I like that Gabriella is more independent. I like to write people more independent because that's how I am personally. Thanks for taking the time to review and I will continue to write! **

**x-TammieBaybii-x: I love you, you know that right? And that review definitely made me smile because you're just a silly girl who laughs too much. I hope this was quick enough and I will chat with you later! Love you! **

**Rachel: Haha, yeah I didn't want Zak to be a total jerk so I decided to make it bad, but not so bad that everybody hated him. So he has an abusive dad and he did drugs and he harassed Sharpay, not bad? Well, we'll see…and thanks again for the amazing review! **

**Sprinklz76: weirdly enough, word didn't think your screen-name wasn't spelt wrong. Weird right? Haha anyway, short, sweet, and still amazing review and I still thank you for taking the time to even write one positive word! Thanks!**

**Mbaby45: thanks for the review and welcome to fanfiction! It's definitely entertaining to read stories and write them and it keeps you busy for like a week! Anyway, thanks for deciding to read my crappy story and even taking the time to review! I don't know exactly what I will decide to make Zak. Whether it's going to be a really good boyfriend, maybe he's bi…(that would be interesting…) or just a good friend that's protective over Gabi and won't let Troy get her. It'll be an interesting decision! **

**Geeeeem: I don't know if that was enough e's but I tried hahaha. Thanks for the review and just be patient. I'm hoping to make this story long, dramatic, sweet, funny, and romantic so you'll have to wait and be anticipating for the final get together. Thanks for reading and the review! **

**Anyway, that's all the reviews…and I'm sad. I got one from my baby sister, ONE regular and new reviewers…how depressing! Thank so much to six who did review because you guys are just amazing and actually review! **

**Anyway, you guys need to be patient about the whole Zak thing and Troy thing. I'm planning to make this story long and then I'm going to make a new story for Sonny With A Chance and then make that one longer. Just be patient with the updates and the drama, because to make this carry on, you need to make the climax bigger and farther in. Thanks for reviewing and reading! And even though most of you only add me as a favorite story/author or story alert or author alert, be aware, I love reviews more! But I have to say 2,637 hits is pretty freaking awesome and same as 1,332 visitors. This stories been up for only like seventeen days and that's pretty cool to get that many hits. Thanks guys, sorry for the long note, but these are important! **

**Warning: some…crude humor involved in this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: "Hey do you know who owns High School Musical?" I ask, **

"**No, but I know it's not you." Says the person. **

"**Oh…thanks!" I laughed. **

**I do not own High School Musical, nor the actors who play the amazing characters. I only claim to own the story plot and a few of my own characters. **

**Chapter 7**

I finally woke up from a long, restless night of tossing and turning. Why did Troy have to be on my mind constantly? It was so…annoying! I was becoming so paranoid little girl who thought there was a monster underneath her bed, and my monster turned out to be this hot boy who needs an anger management class so he can stop changing his mind and his emotions in only five minutes. Love is a game...and most just end up losing in the end.

I glanced out the window, the sun was shining bright and the birds were chirping; I take that as a sign as a good, beautiful day. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and it was 9:13. My plan for the day was to avoid Troy, hang out with Zak, talk to Kayla and Sam throughout most of it and have a great day.

I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair into a messy bun so I at least looked half decent, cleaned my face and then went to the bathroom, because well…who doesn't have to pee in the morning. (A/N: Hahaha…I just HAD to add that for laughs).

I unlocked my bedroom door, felt a rush of cold air hit me, then I decided to go get my hoodie and then walk downstairs. I looked in the kitchen and I didn't see anybody. I looked at the countertop only to find a small sticky note that read: 'Gabriella and Troy-Jack and I have decided to go out for the day to leave the two of you alone at the house and have some good alone time. If you need us, call us on our cell phones. We trust you to be good, have friends over, and have a good time. Love you, Lucille and Jack'.

I smiled. It was perfect. I didn't have to spend a day with Troy, well more like having them force me to hang out with Troy and I could have the whole day to myself. I could go explore the town some more with Taylor and Sharpay or get Zak to come with me. I walked into the cupboard to get a bowl and then grabbed a box of cereal and the milk from the fridge for a quick breakfast.

"Hey Gabi!" I heard behind me and it was Chad and Jason, in sweat. They were wearing muscle shirts and a pair of basketball shorts, so my guess was that they were out front shooting hoops.

"Hey guys." I smiled as I continued to eat my yummy cereal.

"So how's Hotel Bolton?" Chad asked as he grabbed a bottle of water from the bottom of the fridge.

"It's nice." I said and then began to wonder where Troy…

"She means it's amazing." Troy said as he caught a water bottle that Chad tossed to him, "I mean, c'mon, her own room, personally painted for, a hot boy to keep her company, and well…the best people to watch out for her." He said and I rolled my eyes. Was it me or did he have some ego issues he needed to work out.

"No, I mean that it's nice. I have Lucille and Jack who are amazing and a hot next door neighbor and an awesome other next door neighbor." I said and I began to watch Troy glare at me.

"You think Taylor is hot?" Troy laughed and I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous comeback.

"You know who I mean. Zak, remember?" I said as I finally finished my last bite of cereal. I put it in the sink, rinsed it off, and then put into the dishwasher.

"See you guys later." I said quickly, trying to get away from them, well…Troy as quickly as possible.

"Hey Gabi!" I heard Jason call out, "Do you want to hang out with us and Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan later today in the backyard? Troy decided to have a cool barbeque later today and we could just have a cool pool party." He said and I sighed. It sounded like fun, minus Troy, but I didn't want to spend all my day with them. I did want to hang out with Zak.

"Yeah, maybe later I'll catch up." I said and he smiled and I tried my best to not look at Troy and I mean try because…well it didn't work. He was smiling at me like he had just won me over.

"Okay, awesome, it'll be like all day so…yeah. Zeke is coming too." He said and I nodded and then ran back upstairs to take a shower and everything.

I took a warm shower that was still somewhat cold to make it wake me up and it was refreshing. Once I got out, I brushed my teeth, dried out my hair a bit and then let it dry out naturally. I then put my make- up on and then I finally was able to go pick out my clothes.

I decided on a cute pair of green khaki capris and then a green tank top to go with but I decided to use the layering technique. Then I found my aviators and put them on top of my head, grabbed my phone from its charger, my iPod, and some of my make-up put them all in one of my purses and then I put on some flip flops.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and then I was almost out the door when Troy stopped me. I would say that I was surprised, but somehow, I knew deep in my mind this was going to happen. "Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"Out." I replied simply and he rolled his eyes.

"Out where? And with who?" Troy asked quickly.

"Outside Troy and nobody in particular." I lied as I tried to open the door but he smacked my hand away.

"What is your problem? I'm not a little girl Troy. I live in New York, I think I can handle myself. Now, if you could excuse me, I'd like to pass…" I said as I once again tried to reach the doorknob.

"Tell me where you're going and who you're hanging out with and you can pass." He stated.

"What are you the troll under the bridge?" I groaned.

"Well, kind of, but I'm much more attractive, don't you think?" he asked as a smile grew on his face.

Okay, he had a point, but I wasn't going to admit it; my pride wouldn't let me. "Troy, c'mon, can't you trust me? I'm going out for a walk and I'll be back for the barbeque. I don't know who I'm going to hang out with. It will probably end up being Zak, but if I need you, I promise, I will call you." I sighed trying to make some sort of compromise, "Troy, you said, and I quote, '…I won't even bother you okay? We won't talk or anything. Deal?' What happened to that Troy?" I said finally putting my photographic memory in good use.

"Well, first of all, how can you call me when you don't even have my number? And second of all, that changed after you decided to make Zak your little buddy." He said as he finally began to make himself comfortable and lean against the door.

"Troy! Here, give me your number and Zak is fine! Okay? What do you know about him? Stay out of my personal life okay? I can handle myself and Zak is a nice guy! Okay so he made a few mistakes, but people can change!" I growled finally getting annoyed with Troy. I was supposed to be ignoring him, but that wasn't going to happen.

I took out my phone and he put it in and took a picture of himself, then he gave me his phone and I did the same. "Okay, well did I tell you Zak is a total player? Or at least he has the reputation of being a player." He stated.

"Oh really now, and you're not?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean? You haven't seen me hang out with one-"

The doorbell rang and I rolled my eyes telling him to open the door. "Hey Twoysie!" I heard a high pitched voice and I tried not to burst out in hysterics.

"Oh..hey…Jessica." I heard Troy say in a very…what's the word…annoyed tone?

"Troy…I'm soooo sorry about accusing you of cheating on me and well I was wondering if you could put the past us and well…we could get back together?" the girl, Jessica said hopefully.

"Please Twoysie? You love me, I know it." She pouted and I was literally on the verge of laughing.

"Wait, what's that?" she said pointing at me like I was a 'thing'. Well she did that…soo…

"I'm Gabriella, I'm staying here for the summer, but don't mind me, I was just leaving. Bye _**Twoysie.**_" I chuckled and rolled my eyes at him and left and Troy just glared at me, but before I was out the door I heard,

"She's nobody Jess, nothing in fact. Don't worry."

I felt a little pinch in my heart, hearing him say that…well…I hate to admit it, but it did hurt. I sighed as I shut the door and then put my aviators on. I stared out and decided to just go on a stroll around the town. "Hey stranger!" I heard and to no surprise, it was Zak.

"Hey!" I smiled as he walked over to me and hugged me tightly and what had just happened just seemed to melt away.

"Oh, so you are a slut." I heard behind me and Zak and I stared at Jessica who was holding hands with Troy.

I glared at her and then looked at Troy shook my head, not saying anything. "Wow, aren't you a keeper?" Zak said as he held me closely, trying to comfort me.

"More so than she is." She threw right back at him.

"Do me a favor and get a life. What the hell did I ever do to you?" I said harshly and finally let Zak let go of me.

"Well you-…ummm…" Jessica said and I laughed.

"Exactly, so why don't you and your little boyfriend go make out underneath the bleachers having meaningless sex, like I'm sure you did plenty of times over the years." I said bitterly, not wanting to take this anymore. Troy said I was nothing, so there was no way in HELL was I going to let his fake girlfriend tell me off.

"Well I'll let you know that Troy's a virgin!" Jessica screamed back and I laughed. I mean, yes, I was a virgin, but TROY?

"Jess!" Troy screamed and I laughed again and Zak tried to keep a straight face as well.

"If it makes you feel any better Troy, so am I." Zak admitted and I looked at him, confused.

Where the heck was this going? "Really?" I said and he nodded shyly and I smiled at his courage to admit that in front of Troy and his skanky girlfriend.

"Well…umm…as amazing as this, I think Zak and I should get going. Nice meeting you _Jess_ and Troy…well…yeah, I don't think I'll be coming back for that barbeque." I said as I grabbed Zak's arm and walked away towards the park.

**Okay…I was meant to write this a lot longer…but I wanted to post this first before I left for my ortho appointment. Bye guys! Review…? Please!**


	8. A Little Surprise and a Barbeque

**Hey guys, writing again, I was going to make the last chapter longer…but I had an orthodontist appointment and I wanted to post a chapter today, so I'm going to continue it. Anyway, here's my next chapter and oh here are my shout-outs: **

**Xxluvstruckxx: haha, thanks for the long review and taking the time to review first of all. Anyway, Jessica was supposed to be this oblivious ditz who doesn't know what she does and Gabriella's just the opposite…so it makes it harder for Troy to win Gabi's heart. Just a hint haha. It's cool how you like Zak because I haven't decided what I want him to be. **

**Sprinklz76: Haha…well at least your screen name works. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter and the big-o drama part. Thanks for reviewing once again!**

**never let go xo: Jess was supposed to be a character that nobody liked so I'm glad I wrote her incorrectly haha…thanks for the review and I hope this was soon enough! For some reason it erases your sn...so i had to put spaces in between. **

**Telitubbiees: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my story! **

**Teamedwardakazanessarules101: Thanks for the review and continuing to read my crappy story. **

**x-TammieBaybii-x: Bahaha…you crack me up girl. I love you! That phone talk was definitely interesting and I'm glad you liked it…and you especially liked that one part…hahaha…you dork. I added Jessica for some drama and so that Gabriella would hate Troy more and not fall for him. Hehe…that was a bit of a spoiler but I bet you saw it coming. Love you! **

**Okay so six reviews in one day, not bad. I like it, and thanks for those who noticed I posted a chapter! **

**Disclaimer: "Woah! Kendahl it says you own high school musical!" **

"**What planet are you from?" **

"**I was kidding…you never did and you never will." **

**Okay…I don't own high school musical…blah blah blah. I think you get it. I just own the plot and a few characters. **

**Chapter 8**

Zak followed until we were out of range of Troy's ears. "Hey…wait up, Gabs, c'mon, why are you getting upset? So Jess was a total bitch and Troy well…yeah." He said as I began to walk away faster and faster.

I stopped, "Why did you like to Troy saying you were a virgin?" I asked confused finally wanting ask what that was about.

"I wasn't lying. It's true." Zak said softly and I looked at him in the middle of the cul-de-sac. There was no way in hell that he was telling the truth. I mean…Troy said that he was a player and he was harassing Sharpay. But then again…Troy just told _Jess_ that I didn't mean anything to him.

"Really?" I asked as he began to walk closer to me, just as Troy had done last night…

"Really, Really." He said as he pressed his body against mind and grabbed my face and…kissed me, right there. It was a hard, needy kiss, but still passionate and it continued to grow deeper and deeper…until I couldn't hold my breath anymore.

I pulled away, breathed quickly and said, "Look…Zak, I really-"

Zak chuckled and then scratched his head nervously, "I know. I'm sorry…I took it a little too far, but I really like you." He whispered as I nodded slowly.

"Well before you were interrupted me, I was going to say the same thing, it's just…I don't know. I'm-" I stopped as I looked back at the house and I saw Troy staring at us…like he was…hurt or something. It was like he just saw someone he really cared about die right in front of him, and I don't mean like a simple death, I mean like he just saw somebody murder the person he cared about, but the thing was…he was holding Jessica…tightly.

"You're what?" Zak said, putting my attention back on him.

"I'm nervous." I sighed, "But if you're willing to give us a shot…then I think I am too." I said as I looked into Zak's gorgeous green eyes.

"Really?" I noticed that his eyes lit up like they were on fire and he was smiling huge.

"Really, really." I giggled as he pulled me into a tight, but very gentle hug and I smiled because it had felt so right.

"Ready to go?" he asked and I nodded as he took my hand and we talked towards the park…

At the park…a half an hour later…

Zak and I were having an amazing time. We had walked around a lot, talking about practically everything, but it was nothing. I really got to know him and about his past and why he did the things he did. He was a really amazing guy. So apparently his dad was…well abusive and his dad had some drinking issues, so that definitely defined Zak. Zak ended up acting out a lot lately and the thing with Sharpay was a little too exaggerated at school; all that happened was he was trying to get with her and he had some anger issues and took them out on her on accident. He did do drugs, but his mom ended up talking him out of it and he's definitely a mama's boy, which was very adorable.

I felt my phone vibrate in my purse and then I it began to ring. "One sec." I said as Zak smiled and then walked in the opposite direction so Zak wouldn't distract me.

I looked at the screen and saw a smiling Troy. I sighed. What did he want? "Hello?" I said sighing and then turning around and Zak was staring at me…

"Hey, so are you coming to the barbeque?" Troy said in a firm, monotone.

"Um…probably not." I sighed knowing that Troy and I were never going to happen. Okay, so I'll admit it, I did like him, but he said that I was nothing to him, so I was going to just ignore it and be happy with Zak.

"Why not?" Troy said, his voice cracking.

"Why should I? I have Zak to hang out with and you hate him and I'm not going to ditch my-" I stopped. Did I really want to tell him that I was dating Zak?

"My what?" Troy said softly and very slowly.

"My…my friend." I sighed as I knew I was going to regret lying to Troy later on.

"Oh. Well, Zak can come. I guess if you can accept him, so can I." Troy said and I tried not to sigh again. This was becoming a habit.

"Oh…well okay, I'll tell him." I said as I watched him walk toward me sexily.

"Who is it?" he whispered kissing my cheek.

'Troy.' I mouthed and he nodded understandingly and I shook my head and he arched an eyebrow, "He wants you to come to this barbeque that we're having with the gang." I said smiling at him and he thought about it.

"Well, if you're going to be there, then yes." He whispered as he kissed my forehead and then wrapping his arms around me from behind affectionately.

"Okay, he's in. We're on our way." I said as I grabbed his hand and then we headed home.

"Awesome, see you." He said and I pressed the end button.

"So…are you going to tell Troy and the rest that we're a couple now?" Zak said, finally mentioning the question that I was dreading all afternoon.

"Um…what do you think?" I said trying to let him decide.

"I think we shouldn't tell. Y'know, we'll tell them when we're ready." He said and I tried not to smile. I had a feeling that if I told Troy he'd murder me in my sleep and by the look he was giving us after we kissed…he might kill himself.

We walked home in silence, but not in that awkward silence…in that very peaceful, nice, romantic way.

When we got home, Zak went to his house to change and grab a towel and he said he'd be right over.

I smiled to myself, trying to not tell anybody that Zak and I are a 'thing'. I noticed that there was a good smell coming from the backdoor and I knew that Troy had started doing the barbeque already. I ran upstairs and put on my bikini that was white and green with stripes and then my aviators back on my head and then my flip flops then I went to the linen closet and grabbed one of the beach towels and headed out back.

I went outside and I saw Sharpay and Taylor tanning, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan playing water volleyball and Troy working the grill.

"Oh my god Gabi!" Taylor screamed as she opened her eyes to flip. She ran towards me full speed and hugged me.

"You look hot!" Sharpay giggled and I laughed, blushing a bright red.

"I agree." I heard Zak whisper quickly into my ear as he walked passed me and I tried not to blush deeper and giggle.

"I disagree." I heard a snobby little high pitched voice and who else did it belong to? No other than the infamous Jessica.

"Too bad nobody cares." Zak rolled his eyes and I smiled at him quickly and he gave me a quick wink and I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Twoysie cares." Jessica said as she clung to Twoysie's side and I rolled my eyes this time for real. What was up with Twoysie anyways? It was like she named her little teddy bear that…but not Troy…and the fact that he lets her call him that…egh.

"I'm sure." I said coldly and I avoided eye contact with him. I turned around and then said softly, "…besides…I'm nothing." I walked off, putting my towel on one of the lounge chairs and put on some tanning lotion.

"Hey Zak! C'mon!" Zeke yelled and I smiled, knowing that they weren't going to exclude Zak.

"Alright." He said and dived in. Did I mention he has a hot six pack?

Everyone went home at around 5:30pm and Zak and I snuck out to have a good night kiss and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "What are you so smiley about?" Troy asked rudely and I groaned knowing that my good mood wasn't going to last long.

"Nothing." I said realizing that I needed to get cleaned up and stuff so I can hop on the computer and talk to Kayla and Sam.

I took a nice warm shower and then changed into a tank top and sweatpants and then put on my glasses and hopped on the computer at exactly 6.

Note: NewYorkGurl17: Gabriella; LadysMan247: Sam; Writer_At_Heart47: Kayla

_**Writer_At_Heart47 has logged on**_

_**NewYorkGurl17 has logged on**_

_**LadysMan247 has logged on**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: Gabriella Faith Montez! Why on earth did you not tell me what was going on? Instead you tell Sam and he has to tell me while I'm in my good shopping mood! So you're lovestruck eh?**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: actually…well I have some good news…but it may be bad news. And btw im shocked that kay's using correct grammar wen we're chatting bahaha…NOT! **_

_**LadysMan247: Oooh more juicy stuff eh? And haha…y on earth would u be shocked gabs? **_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: Wat happened? And ooh look I said wat not what! Happy? Anyway gabs…wats goin on? **_

_**LadysMan247: it doesn't matter whether u use txt lingo or normal correct grammar and spelling…sheesh. **_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: whatever sam. And btw…did anybody realize that we had the number seven in our username? **_

_**LadysMan247: …kay…we all agreed that we'd put a seven in our username bc it was all of our fave number. Derrrrrrr…**_

_**NewYorkGurl17:…okay so if u don't want me to tell u guys…I won't. that works too. **_

_**Writer_At_Heart247: Sry gabi…I'll shut up, but Idk about HIM…**_

_**LadysMan247: omg! She said she'll shut up! **gasp** hahaha…and u were the one who got us off track! **_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: WAS NOT! **_

_**LadysMan247: WAS TOO!**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: NUH-UH! YOU LIE!**_

_**LadysMan247: YEA-HUH! NO…YOU LIE!**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: guys…plz stop fighting. If u want me to tell u then u need to shut up. **_

_**LadysMan247:…sorry…I got caught up in the moment…**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: before kay said it was ur fault ill just say that for her. So do u want to hear the story or wat?**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: Im speaking for the both of us wen I say HELL YEAH!**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: well…Zak and I…we kissed and we turned out to have like this spark…and well now we're kind of a thing…tehehe. **_

_**LadysMan247: :O**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: NO FREAKING WAY! YOU DID NOT! OH MY GOD! GABI IS DATING A HOT—WAIT HE IS HOT RIGHT?**_

_**NewYorkGurl17 has sent a picture**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: AW! U guys are soooo cute together and god he's gorgeous. But if ur not with troy….then can I have him?**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: Kayla…id say u could have him, but he has a bitchy snobby gf. **_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: ew…nvm. But find me a hot guy while ur there. ;)**_

_**NewYorkGurl17: of course lol **_

_**LadysMan247: …awkward for the sam man…im not a girl…and again im not gay! Okay so I hang out with girls…but that doesn't mean anything! **_

_**NewYorkGurl17: HAHAHAHAHA! **_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: mayb its ur bi…**_

_**LadysMan247: idek y I try being ur friends…gosh ur so mean. **__**and im not bi thank u very much Kayla! :P**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: …im sry sam but u know we luv u. we're obligated to luv u…no matter wat. **_

_**NewYorkGurl17: awww Sammy boy, u kno I luv u. ur awesome and don't u forget it! **_

_**LadysMan247: awww shucks guys im blushing…tehehe…**_

I heard a door open from downstairs and I realized Jack and Lucille were home and they probably wanted to talk to us.

_**NewYorkGurl17: hey guys…as much as I wanna talk I gtg so ill talk to ya'll later. Bye! Love u guys! miss u!**_

_**LadysMan247: call us tomorrow! We're gonna have a sleepover at kaylas sooo yeah. Bye gabi! Love u! and u too Kayla hahaha…**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47: luv u too gabi…and I luv u sam haha. Nite! **_

_**NewYorkGurl17 has logged off**_

_**LadysMan247 has logged off**_

_**Writer_At_Heart47 has logged off**_

I shut my laptop and then ran downstairs quickly to go greet Lucille and Jack, finding them in the kitchen. "I'm shocked…Troy didn't eat all the food." Jack laughed as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Me too…" Lucille laughed and I giggled a bit.

"Oh Gabi! We didn't see you there!" Lucille smiled, "So…what did you do today?" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously and I tried not to flinch. There was no way that she…-

"I hung out at the park and we had a barbeque in the back with all the left over hamburgers and hotdogs." I said.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Troy said as he slid on the countertop in front of me, avoiding my glare.

"Hey Troy, how was your day?" Jack said and Troy shrugged saying that he just played basketball and then the two of us had the barbeque.

"So Gabi, who did you hang out with at the park today?" Lucille said smugly…crap she knew.

"Ummm…Zak?" I said trying not to hint anything…but my voice raised really high and Lucille smiled.

"I heard just now from Zak's mom, Lisa, that well…you two were going out…and I wanted to know if it was true." She said and I wanted to slap my forehead. I should have known Zak was going to tell his mom.

"Yeah…it is." I said not wanting to lie to Lucille.

"Aw…well I think you two make a cute couple and Zak is a gentleman." Lucille said winking at me and I blushed, totally agreeing with her.

"Not as much as our son here." Jack said as he put his hand on Troy, who was staring at me confused.

"Of course not." Troy said smug, "And Jess and I are back together." He stated, in a 'matter-of-factly' tone.

I wanted to just yell at Troy because his girlfriend was a total…total…well for a lack of a better word, bitch. "Oh well that's nice." Lucille said in a tone that was hard to read. She glanced between me and Troy and then went back to wiping down the countertops.

"Did you meet Jess?" Jack asked me.

"Oh, yeah…she was definitely a keeper." I said laughing at the little inside joke.

"I agree, she's a nice girl." Jack said and I avoided looking at Troy.

"Well, I'm going to upstairs and get ready for bed…Zak and I…we have a date all day tomorrow." I said lying and running upstairs quickly and into my room.

Moments later I heard a knock on my door and I knew it was Troy. His knock is always soft for some reason...even though he has ego issues. I sighed…for the trillionth time in the last few days and opened my door slowly until Troy swung it open and then closed it. "You're dating him?" he said softly, but firmly.

"Yes?" I said not knowing why I said it as a question instead of a statement.

"Why?" he said looking down at the floor.

"I could ask you the same thing with Jess _Twoysie_." I rolled my eyes and Troy shuttered.

"Please, don't call me that." He said and I wanted so bad to scream at him.

"Oh so the bitch can, but I can't? Oh wait…that's right, I don't mean anything to you. I'm nothing. Right?" I said coldly, trying not to show the fact that what he said earlier on today did, in fact, hurt me.

"What do you mean?" he said confused.

"You said that to Jess. But you know what, it doesn't matter, you don't mean anything to me either. You're nothing."I mocked and Troy finally looked at me, his blue eyes were a dark grey and his bangs were hanging over his eyes instead of swooped to the side.

He looked like what I said…hurt him. "I didn't mean that Gabi…" he said so softly that I was barely sure that he even said it.

"Oh okay, so then why'd you say it Troy?" I said annoyed.

"Because…" he finally looked me in the eyes and instantly I felt his pain…and it was like a cold barren ice land.

"Because I wanted Jess to lay off of you."

"And you thought telling her that I was nothing would make me feel better?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms and then put all my weight on my right leg and wanting to hear all his little plea.

"I didn't think you heard me…and I really didn't mean it Gabi. Okay? I like you okay? You're a cool girl, but Jess has jealousy issues and apparently because you're so damn beautiful she's jealous." Troy said and I went wide eyed.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I said hopefully as I stared at him and he blushed a deep red.

"Umm…well…she does." Troy said and I looked away and even though I wanted to sigh, I didn't.

"Oh. Okay." I said as I was running out of things to say because…well yeah…

"So you're going out with Zak? For real?" Troy asked.

I nodded not even wanting to say anything. "And…you lied to me." He said with that same pained look in him, like somebody kicked him hard.

"You mean on the phone? I wasn't technically lying." I said knowing technically I really wasn't. He's my friend.

"Oh really?" he said doing exactly what I did, but this time just crossed his arms and then raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, really Troy. I told you he was my friend and it's true." I said.

"So that's what that kiss was about…" I heard him say under his breath.

"Pardon?" I said amused.

"Nothing. Night." He said as he shook his head and looked down at his feet and left…like he always does.

**Okay there you guys! It's a late update haha at 11pm but it's still an update! Enjoy! And review!**


	9. SleepOver!

…**.I'm sorry, but I just had to update. I was laughing one review in particular just because obviously she didn't quite understand the point of the story and the drama. So here are the shout-outs and responses to those reviewed in the last 24 hours! **

**Never let go. Xo: hahaha…I don't want Zak to be hated, just wait. The next two chapters…I'll be writing a good thing you'll all like. Anyway, I'm glad you like Troy's written character. It's like he's intimidated that a girl is making him feel this way and he's just being closed and shut and mysterious. It's…different if you know what I mean. **

**Teamedwardakazanessarules101: …I was actually thinking about writing a kiss scene, but I didn't want it quite yet. I want it to build tension between the two. You know? Anyway, thanks so much for saying you liked it and reviewing again! Love you! **

**X-TammieBaybii-x: Hahahahaha…your review made me laugh girl! We talk way too much, and hey…well our chats our…interesting? I can't think of a good word to describe us talking to each other. It's quite entertaining. I love writing the chats, but it's a pain to write out all the freaking screen-names. Anyway love you! **

**Mbaby45: okay…soo obviously you didn't quite get the point of my story or the drama because if you did you wouldn't be confused. Zak and Gabriella ARE dating, but that doesn't mean that's how it's going to end. First of all, just because they are like that now, doesn't mean I can't change that. If you think that's how it's going to end then stop reading now, because saying 'this story is going to suck' is just flat out rude. Sorry, but it's true and you're just obviously assuming. You need to wait and find out and the point of the little game they're playing is to get on each other's nerves so they end up hurting each other in a way and confusing themselves. If you don't like the back and forth then stop reading now, because that's the point of it. It's supposed to captivate readers because there's drama. Thanks for reviewing and at least you like my story…sort of. **

**Rachel: **blushes like a red fire truck** awww…that was definitely a very sweet review! Thank you so much and ha…well I don't want Zak to be the antagonist of the story. I want Jess to be the antagonist. Anyway, Troy is…well he's confused. I'm trying to figure out how I even want them to get together bahaha….**

**Naley95: well you posted right after I posted my last, last chapter (if that makes sense…bahaha) and I didn't get the chance to write a shout out for you, so here it is! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it! **

**Six reviews in 24 hours on a summer…not bad and I posted it really late anyway so not bad! I'm liking this! So now I'm thinking about starting a sonny with a chance story, but I'd be a little overwhelmed because I'm trying to make all my story chapters over 1,500 words. So we'll see! **_**IF ANY OF YOU HAVE STORY IDEAS FOR ME FOR ANY TYPE OF MOVIE/BOOK/TV SHOW PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME VIA PM OR REVIEW! **_**Since nobody ever reads these paragraph, that's my point. I will write one-shots, long stories, or poetry. If you guys want to write a story with me, I'm up for it! Just as long as we can keep in touch. Thanks for the support and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School Musical or the actors who portray the characters. I only claim to own the plot and a few characters. Got it? Okay…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 9**

I sighed getting annoyed with Troy walking out on me. I followed him out of my room and he was just about to close the door but I stopped it with my arm. "What the hell is your problem?" I growled at him and he went wide-eyed and he just shook his head at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy huffed and sat on the foot of his bed and I rolled my eyes.

"You keep freaking walking out on me! If you want to talk to me, please talk to me! But don't just walk out of my room after things get too hard to handle." I said, "If you want us to just not talk to each other tell me now, if you want to talk to me tell me now because I'm getting confused." I said admitting that I for once was confused. Guys were a pain and they need to make up their mind and they keep giving weird signals. Or maybe Troy was just like that.

"Well…" Troy thought for a moment.

"Let's just be honest here. Okay? No lies. I won't lie if you won't." I said trying to decide to make some sort of deal with him.

"Okay…" he said slowly, unsure that if what I was suggesting was a good idea.

"Okay, so do you, or do you NOT want to talk to me and be friends?" I asked.

"I don't." he said softly and I went wide eyed. To be honest, I was expecting the exact opposite.

"Oh." I said almost feeling like I got the wind knocked out of me. I wanted to run away and be in Zak's arm. I mean…c'mon, I really thought he was going to like want to at least be acquaintances or something, but instead the exact opposite. So what was I supposed to do now? Walk away? Or just tell him how I felt?

"Well then don't talk to me except in front of your parents and we'll keep out of each others' way." I said trying to make up a strong, firm voice.

"Wait…what do you want to do?" Troy asked as he looked up at me, right as I was about to walk out.

"It doesn't matter." I said as I walked out of his room, but I felt a tug on my left arm and he look serious, staring into my eyes.

"You said no lies. Now tell me." He said in a soft, but very firm tone.

"GABI! ZAK IS HERE!" Lucille called from the bottom of the steps.

"I gotta go." I said. Haha…saved by the bell.

"No. Tell me." Troy said firmly.

"I'll be right down!" I called and I saw Zak smile at me and then sit down on the couch in the living room.

"Troy…my boyfriend is calling." I said and his eyes grew the same dark grey that it had been before.

"Just tell me…" he said, his voice cracking and I saw a hint of that…soft side again, but he was definitely keeping something from me.

"Why? We'll just go what you want, I think I can live without talking to you Troy." I said trying not to be so mean that he'd walk away again.

"I want to know." He said firmly, tensing his grip on my forearm, I'll tell you this, there was going to be a bruise.

"Why?" I smiled smugly.

"Because." He said.

"Well we're not talking remember?" I said smugly again and then finally made him release my arm before I broke a bone. He was holding onto tightly like I was going to do something to him.

"Well….you said that we wouldn't lie and I want to know because...I'm curious. I want to know if you want to be friends, because…well if you're willing, then maybe I am too." Troy said in a sweet tone that I hadn't seen before. It was gentlemen like…

"You decide. I don't want to bother you, besides this is your house and-"

"I want to be your friend." He said and I felt this big weight release from my shoulders. I tried not to smile, but there was no way in hiding it.

"What?" he said, "Why are you smiling?" he said, also beginning to smile.

"I don't know…because I'd rather not fight." I said and then I finally saw Zak coming up the stairs.

"Hey babe." Zak said and I smiled at him as he hugged me and I saw Troy roll his eyes and mouth 'we'll finish this later…I still want to talk to you…'

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Well…my mom has a date and well she said she's not going to home till tomorrow so she called Jack and Lucille to see if I could stay here." He said and I noticed that he had a bag with him.

"Oh…" I smiled knowing that this was going to be one hell of a night.

"Hey, Lucille wants all of you guys in the basement." Jack said from the bottom of the stairs and I now I knew that tonight was going to be interesting.

Troy looked at me and chuckled nervously and then Zak grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs before any of could say anything.

Troy followed and we walked down to the basement, which I had never been in. It was a lot cooler down there than anywhere else in the room. It had two gigantic sofas that connect and made a corner. They had a pool table and a foosball table as well. Part of it was wood floor and the other part was carpet. There was a computer office and a weightlifting room as well. Basically, to the right, the floors were wood and that's where there were the game tables and a big flat screen and then to the left was a big carpet area with the couch and another flat screen, but it was a plasma T.V instead and there was a coffee table and a fridge.

"Okay you three, I want you all to sleep down here tonight and I laid out some sleeping bags and then two of you can have the couch, one of you on the long one, one of you on the short one, and then one of you can have the la-z boy. Now, Gabi…Zak I trust you two to be good and Troy will be watching, but I invited Jess to come over for Troy. So I think one of you will have to take the floor or we can take out a cot or get the other couch from the weightlifting room." Lucille explained.

I tried not to burst out laughing at the fact that this was going to be one hell of a sleep-over. Troy went wide eyed and looked at me and I just had a smirk on my face, but at the same time I was hiding a giggle. "This'll be interesting." Zak whispered in my ear and I laughed a bit just knowing that Zak hated Jess. He said in the park he didn't mind Troy, but he thought Jess was a total dingbat.

"JESS IS HERE!" Jack called and I rolled my eyes and then I took the big part of the couch and Zak followed as he laid down and put my feet in his lap.

"I think I'll go get the couch." Troy muttered and then walked towards the door on the far left.

"TWOYSIE!" Jess screamed all the way down the stairs and jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around him like a little piggy back ride.

"Can I call you Zakky?" I giggled and Zak just shook his head no in all seriousness.

"No. Just…no." Zak chuckled and I laughed as I got up from laying down and crawled into his arms.

"Okay…here's the other couch." Troy said as he pushed it towards us and then put it across from us.

"Ooh, wait-what are _they _doing here?" she hissed glaring at me.

"First of all, I live here temporarily and Zak has to be here, you were just invited to keep your little Twoysie company." I rolled my eyes as I walked up and went to the fridge to grab Zak and I a coke.

"Great." she said sarcastically and I laughed at her little stance.

"I know, it's awesome." I laughed, "Hey Zak? You want to go upstairs and do something…"

"NO! You guys are forbid to come upstairs!" Jack called and I groaned…dang it.

"It's okay Gabi…we can just hang out down here." He laughed as he let me sit in his arm again on the couch.

Troy sat down next to me and Jess sat across from us. "Twoy…sit with me…pweaze? I'm cold…" she said and I was seriously about to slap her. Why did she have to talk like a three year old!

"Oh…yeah." Troy said as he moved from my side to Jessica's and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Zak said.

"I say, you and I play a mad game of pool." I said looking at Zak and he laughed.

"You're on! Be prepared from serious ass kicking!" he laughed as he picked me up bridal style and brought me to the other part of the basement, but as he carried I saw Troy groan a bit and then look at me and then Jess.

"What do you want to do?" Troy asked and Jess smiled mischievously and Zak put me down and I didn't get to see what happened next, but I could guess by the sounds they were making. They were making out.

"Okay, do you want to break?" I asked as I got out the triangle and put all the pool balls into the rack and ordered them in the correct way. I got out the cue ball and put it on the black sticker on the pool table and he chalked up his pool stick.

"Sure." He said as I lifted the triangle and he leaned down and aimed the cue ball at the triangle and then hit the cue ball hard and the balls went all around the table and got in two balls.

"So let's make this interesting before we even start. I say the winner gets a kiss." Zak laughed and I giggled.

"Doesn't that mean the loser still gets a kiss?" I rolled my eyes and he nodded as he walked towards me and kiss my forehead and I tried not to blush.

"Okay…deal." I giggled and then I realized that he had hit in both a strip and a solid and then from there we could go to numerical order.

"Okay, so do you want to play stripes?" I asked and he nodded.

I ended up beating Zak and he gave me a very sweet, long kiss. We walked to the other part of the basement to see Zak and Jess in a very intimate make-out session and Zak just laughed loudly trying to make sure they knew we were there.

"Oh…sorry…" Troy said as he stopped the kiss and he looked at me and he had lip gloss all over his lips. I hate to say it, but I didn't like watching them kiss. First of all, it was just flat out awkward. Second of all, I didn't like Jess and third of all…well its Troy…I mean…it just hurts, even though I hate to admit it.

"Oh c'mon, they can join." Jess said and Zak and I just laughed.

"No thanks." We said simultaneously. Zak and I turned on the T.V and then avoided looking at the couple who was just making out in front of us.

"Oh c'mon…it would fit Gabriella's image anyway!" Jessica said and I whipped my head towards her and glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know…a slut!" she said coldly and I just shook my head.

"Look in the mirror and you tell me what you see." I said and I just walked away and upstairs, no matter what Jack and Lucille said, I'm not spending a whole freaking night and day with Troy and his little girlfriend.

"Gabi…you're supposed to be downstairs." Jack said and I nodded.

"I know, I just wanted to grab something from my room." I lied and Jack nodded.

I ran up to my room and tried not to just lock myself in there. Zak was there, so it was nice, but Troy kept looking at me like he was sorry and that he didn't want her at all, he wanted something else. I grabbed my laptop and then my iPod and cell phone so I could at least talk to Kayla and Sam first of all.

I opened my door to see Zak about to knock on the door and I laughed at his facial expression. "Oh…hey!" Zak said jokingly as he walked into my room, "I explained to Jack that you and I wanted to just be away from the other couple because it was awkward and before Jack could answer Lucille said it was fine that we hung out up here." He chuckled.

"THANK YOU!" I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Haha…well not for long; Jack said we could only hang out here for only a half hour and then we were banned to the basement." He said as he walked in and sat on my chair that was at my desk.

"But nice bedroom, it's very….you. I'm guessing Lucille re-decorated for you?" he said and I nodded.

"I had to stay here for a week in this very bedroom because my mom was like a reck and my dad had just gotten in jail…and she redecorated it for me too." He chuckled and I laughed as I jumped on my bed.

Jack kept his promise and made us go downstairs a half an hour later. "So what'd you guys do?" Troy asked curiously and Zak laughed a little bit. Okay…so I admit that we did kiss a bit, but not like full on.

"We talked." He said, "And some other stuff." He said and nudged me and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay…" Troy said, "So my dad said that we should just watch a movie so he brought down 'Avatar'." Troy explained and Zak and I shrugged and Jess groaned loudly….

"Troy…c'mon, that's a stupid movie." Jess said in a little whiney voice.

"I think it's a good movie." Troy, Zak, and I said all at the same time. We all looked at each other and laughed.

"Whatever…" Jess said pouting, as in full-on pouty face and crossed her arms and huffed really loudly like five million times.

"It'll be fun baby." Troy said and I tried not to show that I was affected by the fact he called Jess his 'baby'.

A few hours later…Jess was asleep on the couch and she was sprawled in this awkward position and it was only like nine-thirty. Troy looked at the two of us trying to think what we should do.

"So…you two really like each other?" Troy asked and Zak chuckled.

"Yeah, Gabi is really amazing." Zak said and then he looked at me.

"Yeah, I really like Zak, he's just about everything I wanted in a guy." I said kind of lying. I mean I liked Zak, no questions asked, but it was almost like something was missing.

We kept asking each other questions and getting to know everything about each other and then finally Zak decided he was tired and he fell asleep.

So now it was just Troy and I…

**OOOH! Okay…I'm done writing that chapter hah. I was tired of writing so that's my chapter! Review!**


	10. Getting To Know Eachother

**Hey guys! New chapter…and goodness I'm so tired. So yesterday it was my brother's birthday and we saw inception and OH MY GOODNESS! IT WAS MIND BLOWING! ALL OF YOU SHOULD SEE IT! I saw it at the IMAX so it was amazing! Anyway, shout-outs: **

**Inkisexpen: im not even going to comment on your sn…but it did make me laugh! Anyway, thanks for the review! Short, sweet, simple! **

**x-TammieBaybii-x: Yay! You reviewed! (I'm shocked…okay not really, but still…) anyway you laugh at everything tehe. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm glad you like Zak as well and hate Jess, that just shows I'm writing the two correctly! Thanks for the review girl! Love you!**

**Anonomous (anonymous): Hey! Thanks for reviewing and taking the time to type all that, sheesh! Anyway, I do all these shout-outs because I like to be able to write back to all those who review and get my opinion in it because it is my story and I like to thank everyone for reviewing. I mean yes, I understand some people are tired, but I like to thank those who do and just respond, you know it's nice. If you don't like this part of the story just skip it all and don't read it! Easy as that! Thanks for the encouragement and advice and no worries! I will add more 'Troyella' moments in this chapter. I think I already know what I want, but I love having people give advice and ideas for the stories! I think I have it all right; I just work on it on my own. **

**Never let go. Xo: Haha, I'm always right, okay just kidding, but well Zak, I've decided is going to stick around for a bit longer. Thank you for the sweet review and reading! **

**Rachel: I agree. I wish I could slap her, but she is just a character based off of people I know at school. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and you'll see what'll happen! :P**

**Xxluvstrukxx: Hahaha….that definitely made me laugh. Well, I'll review at the most random times, depending on what time I have and if I get a really good idea! Haha…well at least you like Zak, but I'm going to try get some more Troyella stuff this chapter. It's okay you don't have to pay more attention I'm just glad that you like my story! **

**Iloooveyou: thank for the review and well you're not the only who does hate Jess. Haha…anyway thank for reading and review! **

**Telitubbie: Well at least one person gave me the advice of whether or not I should start another story or just keep writing this! Thank you! Anyway thanks for the review!**

**ImABeliever: Haha…if you want to, I'm sure you could throw something at me…but hey, one day wait isn't that bad! I used to not update for like a month! Maybe even six months! Thanks for the review and reading! **

**Geeem: Hahaha…that review definitely made me laugh! Very funny! Anyway I'm glad you like my story! I'm flattered! Keep reading and reviewing! **

**Mbaby45: Ummm…read your PM that I sent you. That's all. Thanks for reviewing…**

**Okay thank you all for the reviews! That's 10 reviews! Not bad! Thanks guys! **

**Disclaimer: Do you see me? Do you not see that I don't live in Cali? I do not own High School Musical nor the actors or the characters! Just the plot and a few written made up characters! **

**Chapter 10**

I stared at Troy and he just smiled weakly and then glanced at Jess. He grabbed two blanket and handed me one. I put one on Zak as he did the same for Jess. We finally went into the office so we wouldn't disturb their peaceful slumber and apparently Jess needs her beauty rest or she's a total bitch…well more so than when she does get it…if you know what I mean.

"So…" Troy said as he sat down on the chair at one of the desks and I sat down in the other chair for the other desk.

"So you how'd you and Jess get together?" I asked, the curiosity getting the better of me and I just looked at him and he kind of blushed.

"Well…so well we met in freshmen year and we never really got to know each other, but when we talked it was like…we flirted a lot. And then in sophomore year she got a lot closer to me and came to all my basketball games and congratulated us when we won and well she was really nice at the time and then finally near spring time my buddy, Chad, decided that I should finally ask her out and I did and then…well she said yes." Troy explained and that whole entire time, he was trying not to look at me directly in the eye. He'd look at me, just not in the eyes.

"Oh, so what did she mean about the whole, 'you cheated on me' deal?" I asked, wanting to know everything about Troy like I knew Zak.

"She accused me of cheating on her with Sharpay, and to be honest nobody on the basketball liked her until you came along. And now she thinks that I really like you." He said, "Wait…I mean…no." Troy said as he finally looked in my eyes, but they looked confused and dazed.

"Yeah…I know, you don't like me." I chuckled nervously trying to get the awkwardness to leave the room.

"So what about you and Zak?" Troy asked as he scooted closer to me and I rolled my eyes.

"What about us?" I asked as I tried not to think about him and his amazing-ness.

"Is he like your perfect guy?" he asked.

"I can't say he's perfect. I mean I like him a lot, but well sometimes I just feel like…"

"Like there's something missing?" Troy said before I could even finish my sentence.

"Yeah." I said. How the hell did he know what I was going to say? I mean…seriously, Troy has Jessica and he seems perfectly happy with her…well except for some of the time, but I can see that he likes her though…

"I know the feeling." He chuckled, "With Jess…I don't know, she doesn't get high grades and she always loves to party and make me come with her. You know how normally guys have girls be the arm candy? Well this time it's vice versa and she just loves to gossip and spread rumors and just have me at her side all the time at school…" Troy shrugged.

Wow. I can't believe he's even telling me all of this stuff. "Oh." I said, "Well, Zak's my first boyfriend so I can't say I know the feeling. My friends'…."

"Sam and Kayla?" he asked and I nodded.

"They always wanted to make sure that I wasn't distracted and well Sam and Kayla didn't want me to get hurt. I told them about Zak and they were ecstatic, but you know…I really like him, like a lot." I said. Okay, why the hell was I telling Troy all these things? I never open up! Ever!

"Your friends seem cool. So what's it like in New York?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, they are. Um, well it's a lot more crowded than here and it's definitely not as hot as here. It's really fun to go just out for a walk and go window shopping and stuff." I said and Troy gave a wide grin. His smile…so amazing and every time he did smile to me, it always felt genuine.

"Maybe one day I can come visit?" he asked hopefully and I couldn't but giggle at his naïve ways.

"Maybe one day." I giggled and he smiled at me and we just stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

Troy decided to break the gaze and I wanted to sigh. It was confusing being with Troy. I mean…okay, yes, I admit that I like him a little more than I should, but I can tell…he doesn't like me. He always avoids the closeness, except for that one time when he pressed his body into mine, but that…well yeah. I tried to read his face, which normally I was good at, but I don't know why he's so hard for me to read. "So, did you ever like anybody besides Jess in school or outside of school? Did you ever think about breaking up with her?" I asked trying to get rid of the silence.

"Well yeah, I liked one girl, but she moved and then I thought I liked this other girl…this summer and I don't know, I'm confused." He said completely not even looking at me. He stared at the ground. He finally looked up at me and his eyes told all his emotions. So he liked another girl? This summer? Who?

"And I did think about breaking up with her, but Jess is a real hard person to just let go of. She'd ruin my life." He said and I nodded in understandment.

"Well sometimes, Troy, if you can't let go of the wrong person, you won't be able to find the right person." I said remembering one of my favorite quotes. Back at home, I was known as the fortune cookie person. I always had one quote for each moment of life and I always gave one to Sam and Kayla if they needed advice.

"True…" he said as I thought about who he could have liked this summer.

"So who's this girl?" I asked wanting to know, almost feeling a bit of jealousy.

"I don't know really. I don't really know her that well, but she's nice. You don't know her." He said explaining and I nodded.

"And there's this other girl, but we haven't hung out since like…spring and I wanted to ask her out, but then Jess came up on me at school all the time, and right before school ended she broke up with me and I said that I didn't want her anymore anyways…" he explained.

I felt anger and jealousy and lemme tell you, it's not a fun feeling. He looked like he was love-struck with whoever he was talking about and it sucked. He's a nice guy and all, it's just he keeps sending me weird signals and I don't know what to think of it.

"Oh, yeah I get what you mean. Sam…well he had that issue, kind of." I giggled remembering the time where Sam had gotten his first girlfriend. He really liked her and she turned out to be a total scheeze and she was very much like Jess. He didn't know how to get rid of her, but then he found this other girl and he started to totally fall for her. Tiffany, the girl, ended up noticing this and ended up dumping him and Sam lived through it and went after the other girl, Alyson.

"I'd love to meet this Sam. Is he like your best friend or is that Kayla?" he asked.

"Sam and Kayla are both my best friends. I've known them for years and year. Sam is kind of like my big brother, but he's more of a best friend than a brother if you know what I mean. I mean, he's protective and stuff, like really protective, but it's not that kind of relationship. We're closer. Now Kayla, well she's more like a sister to me." I explained beginning to miss home and wanting to go back home for a bit.

"You know…I probably shouldn't tell you this…" Troy chuckled and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"What? Tell me what?" I asked really wanting to know. I mean c'mon, you don't say that and then not tell it to the someone you said it to! (I hope that makes sense…)

"Well I'm not supposed to say. It's a surprise and you'll find out sometime this week." He said and winked at me. Oh god…I just wanted to melt. The way he winked was just so darn cute!

"Okay…fine." I said and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Oh no you don't!" he growled jokingly and I yelped a bit.

"Haha!" I said and I ran up and ran out of the office, very loudly I'd like to add and then out the back door of the basement and into the backyard.

"Get back here missy!" Troy yelled as he shut the door to the back and ran after me quickly and swiftly.

I hid beneath the bushes by the gazebo and he searched and found me in like three seconds flat. He got on top of me and lifted me up and leaned against me. "People here don't get away with sticking out their tongues!" he laughed and as he did the same thing the day before. He pressed up against me, leaning in slowly and finally…

He kissed me! He flat out just…KISSED ME! He kissed me hard and needing-ly and then it started becoming sweeter… It lasted for only a few moments and then I finally broke it, realizing that…I was cheating on Zak! I ran away and ran back into the house away from him and away from everything that just happened!

What the hell just happened? He freaking kissed me! HE KISSED ME! And I was dating Zak! And I still like Zak! A lot! But…that kiss was just so darn…amazing! I felt sparks that I didn't feel with Zak, but at the same time, I knew I felt sparks with both of these guys! It's like Zak filled one part of me that Troy didn't and Troy filled one part of me that Zak did…

"GABI!" Troy yelled after me and I ran into the bathroom and locked it quickly. Zak was here! What now? Should I tell him? Or should I…crap.

"Gabi…" Troy said as he knocked on the door and I just leaned against the opposite side of the door on my back and slid to the floor.

"Gabi please open the door." Troy whispered and I didn't know what to do…

"Go away Troy." I said firmly and I just had no idea what was going to happen. I didn't have my cell phone or laptop because it was on the coffee table…

"Gabi, c'mon, we need to talk." Troy pleaded and I really just wanted to open the door, but I knew it was wrong! I just cheated on Zak! God, TROY!

"Please Gabs…I just wanna talk. I…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you, I just…got lost in the moment." Troy said, "I didn't feel anything. We can just go on like that never happened."

I wanted to cry right then and now. He just said he didn't feel anything when I knew I felt more than I had felt in a while. It felt great! I loved kissing him! But Zak…

I opened the door, pushed him out of my way, and grabbed a blanket. I was done. I didn't want to talk to Troy and I didn't want to ever see him again. I crawled onto the couch that Zak was laying on and I cuddled up next to him. It was nice and I knew that Zak was the one for me. Not Troy.

**OOH! I finally decided to write the kiss scene…and lemme say…Troy's a jerk! Haha…well I say that these next few chapters we'll be interesting and the next chapter you'll find out the surprise! Enjoy! **


	11. Stuck in the House

**Hey guys! Anyway, I wanted to quickly review today so that way I could get it over with and then get on with my school reading! Anyway, here's my chapter and my shout-outs: **

**independentHSMFAN23: Haha, thanks for reviewing and thinking that my idea was good to keep it waiting haha…And yeah I wanted to make Troy and Zak virgins just so they both would seem like decent guys…lol. Thanks for reading all my stories and reviewing! **

**Zanessastories1225788: Oh don't worry about it! It's okay! If you can't review then you don't have to go through all that trouble to review! But thank you for reviewing and reading! **

**Rachel: Troy's just good at that! Haha…he's really good at saying the wrong things at the wrong time, but at the same time it was the right thing…thanks for reviewing! **

**Inkisexpen: Thanks for reviewing! Short, simple, sweet, but you still reviewed! **

**Jennabel: Haha…thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it! **

**Xxluvstrukxx: Awww thank you so much! Such a sweet comment/review! Yeah, Gabriella is confused and Troy…like you said is just bi-polar no matter what. It's funny though and I think it just completes the story altogether. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! **

**x-TammieBaybii-x: Twoysie is the nickname Jess calls Troy, but Troy hates it and Gabriella just likes to make fun of it. It's what most girls would call their boyfriend if they had a name they could baby-fy (if that makes sense). And haha…well I wanted Troy to be the victim in this case and then in a later chapter I'll have Gabi be the victim…okay actually in this chapter there's a huge surprise. And I hate boys too lol…love you girl! **

**Ahmaaazingmylove14: Jess is annoying, Zak is sweet, Troy and Gabriella are always the couple of high school musical hahaha. The kiss was definitely interesting if I do say so myself! Thanks of reviewing again! **

**Iloooveyou: Haha…yeah! I finally decided to have them kiss! Woohoo! Anyway, thank you for reviewing and saying such sweet thing! **

**Teamedwardakazanesssarules101: haha…well I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing and continuing to read! **

**Geeeeem: Troy is bipolar, but he hasn't quite been diagnosed haha, he's just confused. And haha the pregnant women definitely made me laugh. It's okay to get wrapped up in a story lol, and thanks for loving my story and reviewing! **

**Telitubbies: Aw thanks! I like to give shout-outs and responses to everyone who reads my story because I think it's fair for me to give back what they did for me and that is give a response to my story! Thanks for reviewing and continuing to read! **

**Mbaby45: Thanks for reviewing and reading and yeah of course they kissed! DUH! And yeah, it's okay about the other review! **

**Anyway that's 14 reviews total, minus the one from mattie and then one of you reviewed twice, one for the new one and one for an older one so that's awesome! Thanks guys so much! I love it! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own High School Musical. When I do I'll tell you. I do not own the characters nor the actors who play them. I own Zak, Sam, Kayla, Lucille (she doesn't really have a name anyway), and the plot! **

**Chapter 11**

I woke up next to Zak and it was actually a great feeling having me be in his arms. I felt like I was secure and safe and loved. I yawned and I heard and felt Zak chuckle, "You're up finally sleepy head?" he said as he kissed my temple and I got goose bumps.

"It's only like 8…!" I said I looked at the clock on the wall and he chuckled once more. I looked across us and I saw Troy asleep with Jess in his arm. So maybe that kiss was just a nightmare?

"Yeah, but I've been up since 7:30 and lemme tell you Gabs…you're the cutest when you're asleep. You're so peaceful." He said as he wrapped his arms around me firmly.

"Yeah, well you snore." I giggled and he gasped.

"Oh really?" he laughed, "Really?" he said, "I do not snore!" he laughed as he got up and picked me up bridal style and then laid me down on the floor and began tickling me.

I couldn't stop laughing and I didn't want to wake up Troy or Jess. "STOP!" I whisper-yelled at him and he just laughed.

"Take it back!" he said as he began tickling me faster and I was just about to run out of breath.

"No! You snore!" I giggled uncontrollably and then he began to tickle me as fast as he possibly could.

"ZAK!" I screamed loudly and then I heard Troy fall off the couch, as well as Jess.

"Wha-?" Troy said confused and I still couldn't stop laughing.

"Say I'm the hottest boy you've ever met and that I'm the best guy in your life!" he said and I giggled some more as he began to hold down my arms so I couldn't make him stop.

"You're the hottest boy I've ever met and you're the best guy in my life!" I said. I normally wouldn't have said that, but I was running out of breath and my sides were hurting all too much.

He kept tickling, "Tell me I'm the best kisser!" I still laughed, but the thought of Troy and I kissing popped in my mind.

Troy was finally fully awake and he stared at me directly, penetrating me. "You're pushing it Zak! Please! I'm going to die from laughter!" I giggled and Zak chuckled and finally got off me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay, fine, but one day you will say it." Zak laughed as he helped me up and put me back on the couch.

"UGH! GABRIELLA! YOU WOKE ME UP!" Jess screamed furiously and I just stared at her. What the heck was her problem? She got more sleep than me!

"Oh hush up sleeping beauty, nobody cares." Zak grumbled and draped an arm around my shoulder.

"Well at least I'm not a man-whore!" Jess screamed at Zak and I glared at Jess, who did she think she was?

"You know nothing about him!" I said firmly and Jess just rolled her eyes.

"You're such a bitch Gabi and you defend someone you know nothing about!" Jess said and I literally wanted to slap her and then kick her on the ground until she started bleeding.

"And you're trying to offend someone you know nothing about!" I growled at her and she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms like a little five year old and I just chuckled and then got up and walked upstairs getting ready for breakfast.

"Hey! How was the slumber party?" Lucille asked and I tried not to scream I just nodded and gave a fake smile.

"It was fun." I lied and Lucille smiled and nodded as she put out pancakes and waffles for Zak and I and Troy and Jess came up from the basement.

"That's awesome, well I hope you guys are getting along because you, Jess, Zak, and Troy will be spending a lot more time with each other this coming week." Lucille said and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"You know that surprise I was talking about…" Troy whispered in my ear and I was just about to him, but I realized that probably wasn't a good idea since Lucille was right across the counter.

I smiled at Zak and he shrugged at me not knowing what the heck she was talking about. We all ate peacefully in a somewhat awkward silence and then we all took turns taking showers. I took one in my bathroom and Troy took one in his, Zak took one down in the basement and Jess had Troy's shower after he was done.

I put on some sweat capris and a white t-shirt and then put my hair up in a bun and then just went downstairs to greet Zak. He smiled at me and pulled me in for a kiss until we felt Troy's presence. "So my mom said that we're like supposed to stay in the house today and we're supposed to get packing." Troy said and I got confused.

"Why?" I asked and Troy shrugged and said, "Just pack for a week and then she said she'll tell us all tomorrow." Troy said and then he grabbed a suitcase from the front closet and handed it to Zak.

Zak looked at me thinking that I knew what we were doing, but honestly I didn't. He pulled me upstairs to my room and he went back home to grab more clothes and then we began packing together.

Once we were done after a good half hour of just goofing off and stuff Troy said that Jess and him were going to go out and swim and Zak and I decided we were just going to watch T.V in the living room and just hang out for the whole day…

**This was such a boring chapter…sorry guys! It's so short too, but blame my friend for making me write this and making it short! Hahaha…but still review!**


	12. Welcome To New York City!

**Okay, so I wanted to update since the last chapter was so boring. I got three reviews though! **

**ImABelieber: Haha grr my friend is annoying, just kidding! Okay, but thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you still liked it and still read it haha…thanks! That definitely made me laugh! **

**x-TammieBaybii-x: Oh I don't know, some really annoying girl was distracting me while I was writing this and begged me to just updated…so I don't know. Haha…and by the way, you weren't the first person to review bahahaha! :P Love you! **

**Never let go xo: aw! Thanks for still reading that really crappy chapter! Anyway, I wanted to updated and I'm glad you still read it and reviewed and still liked it! Thanks! **

**Batzmary: hahaha aw! Thanks so much for that sweet and wonderful review! I'm glad you liked it so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks so much and keep reading and reviewing! **

**Sprinklz76: thanks for the review! Short and sweet! **

**Teamedwardakazanessarules101: Well thank you! I'm glad you thought my really bad chapter was good haha. But that's not a bad idea, but I don't want Zak to end up kissing Jess, maybe the opposite, I don't know. We'll see…but thanks for the idea! And thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Telitubbiees: better? I think I spelt it right this time and I apologize, but I have to get this all done so I can start writing because these responses take a long time and I don't have time to double check so I'm sorry. Anyway thanks for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical yada yada yada nor the characters or the actors who play them. I own the plot and a few characters! **

**Iloooveyou: haha to be honest, I don't even know how I'm going to get them together. Just calm down and be patient lol. Thank for reviewing. **

**Chapter 12-Part 1**

I woke up the next morning in the arms of Zak once again in the basement and I noticed that Troy and Jess were already up and dressed and everything. Lucille gave us specific orders that we had to wake up at least before 5:30 so obviously Jess woke up at like 3 because it takes her forever to get ready. She always has to straighten her hair, because her hair is naturally really curly and then she puts on way to much make up. She puts on liquid eyeliner, curls her eyelashes, then puts mascara on, eyeshadow, blush, lip gloss, and foundation.

Zak yawned loudly in my ear and I pushed him jokingly as I got up and folded the blanket that was on top of us. It was still a bit dark outside and Lucille hadn't yet told us what we were doing today. She just said wear something comfortable and something that we could handle sitting in for a while.

Zak and I got ready, since we both took showers last night we just got dressed. Zak wore some sweats and a t-shirt and I did the same. I put on my flip flops, put my hair up, and then put on foundation and some mascara.

"Okay guys, c'mon up!" Lucille yelled from the top of the stairs and I smiled and grabbed Zak's arm and pulled him up the stairs quickly.

I noticed that all of our bags were laid out for us at the front door and there a slim, narrow piece of paper on each of our suitcases. I looked at him and he shrugged and then we ran towards the suitcases and I picked it up and I read it quickly. It said 'flight number 141 to New York City and it departed at 7 in the morning'.

I went wide eyed and screamed at the top of my lungs and Zak just laughed and picked me up and spun me around. "So I get to see you in your natural habitat eh?" Zak chuckled as he hugged me tightly and I nodded, smiling so big that I felt my cheek bones hurt.

"Yes!" I screamed and Jess looked at me like I was some sort of freak.

"Great we're headed to loser-ville." Jess groaned and even she couldn't ruin my mood.

I got out my cell phone from my side bag-purse thing and called Kayla and Sam quickly.

"Eh…hello?" Sam said in a grumpy voice that sounded really tired. It was only eight there and normally Sam or Kayla didn't wake up till at least nine.

"UGH WHAT?" Kayla screamed and I giggled. Kayla wasn't exactly a morning person and neither was Sam, but Sam at least took it a bit more graceful than she did.

"Sorry guys…" I giggled at their grumpiness.

"Oh, this better be good Gabriella Montez!" Kayla said angrily and I laughed and smiled.

"Guess what?" I giggled.

"Gabs…you know I love you, but just tell us before Kayla comes there and attacks you in your sleep!" Sam laughed as I realized he was in a better mood for some reason.

"So Lucille, Troy's mom, she got us tickets to New York City!" I said and Kayla screamed in my ear.

I put the phone away from me and Zak laughed, "Well isn't she excited?" Zak laughed and I nodded and I could tell Kayla was jumping up and down.

"NO WAY?" Sam yelled and I laughed.

"Yes, way! The only thing is, you guys are meeting Zak, Jess, Troy's girlfriend, and Troy and Lucille and Jack." I said and I looked at Lucille and she shook her head.

"Jack and I aren't coming, we have to work to do, but you four are staying at your house and your mom said that was totally fine. We both called your friends' parents and they said they would tell they'd keep you guys in track." Lucille explained and I smiled at her.

"Thank you so much Lucille! And Jack!" I said as I ran to them and hugged them tightly and they both chuckled nervously.

"Gabi? You're really coming?" Sam said excited and fully awake now, as well as Kayla.

"Yes! We're going to the airport today and we'll be arriving at around like noon-ish." I said and Kayla 'eeked' again.

"Okay, guys, well I gotta go." I laughed and I could hear Kayla dancing around loudly.

"Bye Gabi! I can't wait to see you! Wait-my mom said that Sam and I are going to be greeting you!" Kayla screamed, "I have to go make a sign now! Bye!" Kayla said and hung up.

"Well, Kay is probably going to have me help, so I gotta go. I'm excited to see you Gabi! Love you, bye!" Sam laughed as I heard him get out of his bed.

"Bye Sammy!" I laughed as I hung up and looked at Zak who was smiling at me.

"What?" I said embarrassed. Zak, Jess, Troy, Lucille, and Jack were just staring at me, and they were all smiling, except for Jess of course. Jess was glaring at me and for all I care, I wish that I could push her off the plane.

"It's nice to see you this happy, that's all." Zak laughed as he hugged me tightly.

"Okay, well we gotta get going. I made you guys a big breakfast so you could last during the flight and then we'll be off. We'll walk you guys all the way to your gate and then that's where we'll depart." Jack said as he walked off to the kitchen and we all followed.

It revealed a humongous breakfast. It had sausages, bacon, waffles, pancakes, strawberries, bananas, eggs that were both sunny side up and scrambled. I sat down at the table and grabbed a plate and just grabbed everything that I wanted and Zak and Troy followed.

"Um, can I just have a protein shake?" Jess asked, "My stomach isn't that big to fit all this food and I wouldn't want to get air sick." She said in a high, nasally voice.

"Oh, sure, of course Jessica." Lucille said as she got out all the ingredients for the hake.

"Wow, your girl sure does know how to eat." Zak mumbled to me and himself and I tried not to laugh after Jess had sat down and then Jack and Lucille had left the kitchen to go put all our bags in the car.

"Well I'm not fat, like your girl." Jess said and I got up, took my plate to the counter and ate there. What was her problem?

"You keep telling yourself that sweetie." Zak laughed as he followed me to the counter and then sat next to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't let her ruin your mood, you look amazing when you're this happy. C'mon…" he said and I giggled, blushing as he kissed my cheek and we both continued to eat in silence and making small comments quietly.

Before we knew it, we were all in the back of the car, Zak and I in the far back and Jess and Troy in front of us. The whole ride there, which was just a short 10 minutes we all just listened to the radio and to see what the weather was like in New York today. Once we were arrived we all grabbed our bags and checked them in and then we all put our backpacks through security and we finally made it to the gate around 6:30.

It was leaving at seven and we were like the first group to board the plane. Only a short few minutes later we heard, "Now boarding group 'a' for flight 141 to New York City," over the speakers and we all got up and handed the flight attendant our tickets.

"Enjoy your flight." She said all smiles, just like the time before. We smiled and Zak and I decided to go in the further back and sitting next to each other and Troy was just about to sit next to me, but then Jess dragged him towards the seats across the aisle.

I smiled at Zak and he smiled at me and I felt my phone vibrate. 'Message From Troy'. I looked at Troy and he gave me the look saying that I should just read it.

It read: '_im sorry about Jess, I promise I'll keep her in line. And by the way…I still want to talk about our kiss...' _

I didn't know what to respond to that. It was hard and it was something I didn't want to address at all. I wanted to pretend like it never happened, but it just wasn't happening. I slid up the keyboard to my droid and then typed in '_troy u said that u didn't feel anything…so lets just forget about it okay? Like it never happened'_

I heard Troy's phone vibrate and I watched from the corner of my mind as he started reading it, and I soon enough got a message back from him saying, '_can we just talk about it later?'_

"Thank you for choose Frontier airlines! This is your captain speaking and we will be taking off in about five minutes. Please turn off all electrical items including laptops, cell phones, and mp3 players. Thank you!" a man said through the speakers.

I watched as the flight attendants did normal procedure as in asked for everybody's order of drinks, showed us how to buckle our seatbelt and tighten them and went through emergency prodedures.

I quickly responded, _'maybe later_' and then shut off my phone and leaned against Zak's shoulder. I was tired so I fell asleep and I felt him put his hoodie over me and I drifted off to a deep sleep…

I felt a tug on me and somebody shaking me and I finally woke up and saw Zak smiling at me, "Good afternoon sleepy head." He chuckled as he took his hoodie off me and I realized that we had arrived at the airport just now.

"Hi." I laughed as unbuckled my seatbelt and stretched my arms around yawned lightly.

I looked over and saw that Troy had also just woken up as well and he waved at me and I rolled my eyes at his silliness. It was cute. I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my backpack from underneath the seat in front of me just as Zak, Troy, and Jess did.

We walked off the plane and I turned on my phone and immediately I got a phone call from Sam, "Hey Sam-o." I said smiling, I was glad to be back home. I was only in Albuquerque for only a few days and I was already back. I could give my amazing boyfriend a tour and let him greet my friends.

"Hey Gabs! Kayla and I are waiting at the place where you pick up your luggage so we'll see you there okay?" Sam explained and I nodded, but then I giggled knowing he couldn't see me.

"Alrighty, see you Sam." I said as I hung up.

"Okay so we're meeting my friends at the luggage pick-up area." I explained, "So follow me." I said and Zak grabbed my hand tightly, and I could obviously tell he was nervous.

We walked finally seeing a big sign that said, 'Welcome Back Gabriella!' and underneath it said, 'Welcome: Troy, Zak, and Jessica' in really big bubble letters on a giant white sheet of paper. I couldn't help but smile even bigger. I mean, what friends would make you a sign?

"AAAH!" Kayla screamed as she just dropped the sign right there and ran towards me full speed and hugged me…well kind of tackled me. I was literally almost going to fall over.

"Gabi! Oh my gosh, I missed you so much!" Kayla squealed as she hugged me so tight that I could barely breathe.

"I missed you too Kay!" I said as I stood back to get a good look at her and she looked the same as ever. She had long brown hair, green eyes, she had fair skin, and she had stayed with her little punk style.

"Can I have a hug now or is she going to hog you some more?" Sam said quietly and I laughed as I hugged him tightly.

"Sammy! I missed you!" I giggled as I felt Kayla hug both of us in a big group hug.

"Great…her friends are just as ugly as her." I heard Jess say and I laughed, oh she was going to have it now…

"Excuse me?" Kayla said harshly and broke up the hug fest. She glared coldly at Jen who just gave it right back.

"I said, her friends are just as ugly as her." Jess roared and I rolled my eyes.

"Kayla, she's not worth it." I said.

"Well I thought you were being sarcastic when you said she was a bitch, but no…she is!" Kayla said and was just about to tackle her until Sam ran up and grabbed her by the waist.

"OOH! I'm so scared!" Jess said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well besides that, guys, Troy and Zak, this is Kayla and Sam, my best friends. Sam and Kayla, this is Troy, the guy I'm staying with, and Zak is my wonderful boyfriend." I said and Sam smiled at the both of them.

"Nice to meet you guys." he said genuinely and shook both of their hands.

"You too, man." Troy smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you two." Zak laughed as he hugged Kayla as a greeting and shook Sam's hand.

"Yeah, us too." Kayla laughed as she finally cooled down.

"What? I don't get an introduction?" Jess glared at me and I groaned loudly.

"I think they know who you are." I said, "Now c'mon, we need to get a taxi." I said as we all found our bags and we walked outside and I smelt the wonderful air of New York City.

"Okay, watch this, Gabi is the master at getting a taxi." Sam laughed and I rolled my eyes. It was sort of true, but Sam was second best and Kayla…well I don't know why she sucks at it.

I held out a hand and got a taxi for Troy and Jess and I and then another one for Sam, Kayla, and Zak. Nobody wanted to ride with Jess, so I took it.

We put our bags in the back and then I told them the address of my building and he nodded and started the meter and we were off. "Well your friends are really nice." Troy said smiling at me and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, if you call rats friends." Jess said and I just leaned my head against the window. Why the hell did Lucille invite Jessica in the first place anyway?

"Jess, c'mon, be nice. Gabriella has been nothing, but nice to you and all you do is throw names and insults at her. Stop. " Troy said finally standing up for me and I smiled and he winked at me.

"So what now? You're going to defend her?" she screamed and I groaned.

"Jess, look, I don't like Troy. Okay? We're just friends and I don't like him anymore than that. I'm sorry for being rude, but can we just not ruin this for any of us? Okay, I'll just not talk to Troy, okay? He's yours and only yours." I said as I noticed that we were on the highway towards my building.

"Fine, but just stay away from him. He's mine." Jess said as she crossed her arms and huffing.

"And?" Troy said as she rolled her eyes.

"And I'm sorry." Jess said and I nodded as I held out my hands to shake hands, but she shook her head and said, "Just because I said it doesn't mean I have to shake your hand, sheesh." She said and I just gave up. Jess wasn't going to ruin this for me and neither was Troy.

About 15 minutes later we finally arrived at my building and we got out and waiting for Zak, Sam, and Kayla and they arrived shortly after us. "Oh, my, god! Gabi, you're boyfriend is amazing!" Kayla shrieked and I laughed and I looked at Zak who just winked at me and I giggled.

"I agree, he is." I laughed as I opened the door to the building and we were greeted by Dave.

"Welcome home Gabi!" Dave greeted as he took off his hat and bowed at me and I laughed as I curtsied to him. We made that a little game, ever since I was a little girl of 6. He would always bow at me like I was a princess when I got home from a vacation or home from being gone for more than a day.

"Sam and Kayla! It's great to see you two again! And I see you brought guests!" he said as he noticed the three behind us.

"Hey Dave!" Sam and Kayla said and high-fived him as we rolled our luggage through the lobby.

"Oh yeah, Dave, this is Troy," Troy waved and shook his hands, "Zak," Zak shook his hand, "And Jessica." And she just waved.

"Nice too meet you all. Enjoy New York City!" he called after us as we got an elevator.

"Thanks Dave!" I said and I hit the number twenty and watched the door slide shut.

"Welcome to New York City guy!" I laughed as we rode our way up to my floor.

"It's amazing Gabi, it's so pretty!" Zak said as he held me closely and Kayla couldn't help but 'aw' and Sam smiled at me. Troy just avoided eye contact and Jess was filing her nails.

I heard a 'ding' and we finally watched the doors slide open. I looked down the hall and found our my door at the far right end and I got out my keys from my purse and revealed my sanctuary.

"Wow." Zak said wide-eyed as he looked around. (Link on profile). "You sure do know how to live." Zak said almost gawking at place, but to be honest I was used to it. Like I said, my mom was a famous lawyer and she made it a little bit too much cash.

"Yeah…wow Gabi. It's nice." Troy said as he looked around.

"Yeah, whatever. " Jess said still filing her nails.

I blushed and then decided to give them all a tour. It was a little big, but the twentieth floor was the top floor and it was nice. We had like 6 rooms, my mom's being the biggest and my room being the second biggest, but they were both on the second floor. We had three bedroom below and three on the second, so Troy and Jess could have their own or they could share one and Zak could either sleep with me or in the one across from mine.

"Okay guys, well, this is the living room." I said, "And the kitchen, but we'll probably eat out most of the time." I explained, "You guys can help yourselves." I said and Kayla and Sam plopped down on the couches. This was like their second and third home so they were used to it all.

"Now we have several bedroom, so if you want to, you guys can choose or you guys can share one." I explained and Troy said that Jess and him would share one.

"Okay, well there are three down here so go pick, there's two down that hall and then there's one through that door right over there." I explained pointing where I had meant.

"Awesome." Troy said as he winked at me and Kayla looked at me suspiciously.

Troy and Jess went down the hallway and decided on the guestroom that was painted a light dimmed green and with everything to match. It was absolutely gorgeous and that was the one that Kayla would sleep in every once in a while because she thought it helped her sleep, but normally she would sleep up in my room.

"And Zak, there's a room upstairs or you can sleep with me." I said and he smirked and nudged me playfully and then grabbed my arm and literally yanked my arm out of my socket. We ran upstairs and I showed him my bedroom. (Link on profile). It was purple of course, it had a desk, a little chandelier, a hanging chair, a plasma tv, and a balcony that looked over New York City, and lemme tell you, it was so pretty at night.

"I say I sleep with you." Zak said as he plopped down on my bed and I laughed and nodded.

We finally all unpacked and then we all just met downstairs in the living room. We had a game room and everything, but I didn't use it much and my mom always used it for parties. It had an air hockey table, a pool table and a foosball table. "So who says we go out to get some lunch and then give these New Mexico strangers a tour of New York City!" Sam said as he hopped up and I smiled.

"I do!" Kayla said and Troy and Zak nodded and Jessica well…she was droning like she had been for the past 2 days.

"Okay, let's go!" Sam said as we ran out the door, well I stayed behind to lock it and we were off!

**Okay, that was almost 4000 words guys, I think that's enough writing! And that was just part one of the chapter! Sheesh! You guys so owe me! Haha…just kidding, please review and keep reading! **


	13. Welcome To New York City Part 2

**Oh god, I'm so tired guy…I couldn't sleep last night and didn't fall asleep till about 7AM and I got three hours of sleep, and then I had a bunch of chores to do, which isn't exactly the highlight of my day, but I'm still updating today so I can get out part 2 before all my ideas leave my head. Anyway I got a whole bunch of reviews so here are all my shout-outs:**

**Zanessastories1225788: Thanks for reviewing and just be patient hahaha…this is going to be a pretty long story, so you have to wait for them together lol. And surprisingly, you're one of the only people who don't like Zak…that's just weird hah…thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Xxluvstrukxx: Don't worry about! You don't have to review every chapter or even read it all, but it's so sweet of you that you want to! Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'm glad you liked both chapters! There will be more Troyella in this chapter so enjoy! Thank for reading and being so nice about reviewing every chapter, I really do appreciate it! **

**Kellyharper: hahaha…that was an interesting review, but very true. But what's fun without getting a guy in trouble right? Thank for reading and reviewing! Ha…**

**x-TammieBaybii-x: Do I know you, you strange girl? Haha…you like Zak! :P mwahaha! Even though you're asleep, I'll update when you are asleep because that's how fun it is! Love ya sis! **

**Rachel: HAHA! That was a good one, maybe she'll 'accidently' fall off the side of the building…okay just kidding, that would be a little harsh, but that was one funny review! Thanks for once again reviewing and continuing to read! **

**Batzmary: Well I'm sorry to say, but you can't exactly punch a fictional character in the face, but it's not a bad thought. Even writing her character, I get mad and infuriated. (Not kidding…that's how much I get into writing stories sometimes…) Anyway, I'm glad I could write enjoyable rivalry character for Troy. It's a new one for me and normally I don't try and make him likable, but I wanted to make it different. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Inkisexpen: Haha, I like that! Good word…or…maybe it's a saying? I don't know…I'm confusing myself…and I'm getting off track…tehe. Okay, thanks for reviewing again! (This is kind of a response to both of your reviews…?)**

**I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl: I have to say, your sn made me giggle a bit. It's very original, so props to you! I don't even know how to write Jessica out of the picture, but when I think of it I will hopefully write it in sooner! Anyway, thank for reviewing and deciding to read my crappy story! Baha…**

**Sprinklz76: Haha…I'm glad you liked the fast update! And don't get used to it…school is quickly approaching, but thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it! **

**ImABelieber: Jess is annoying ain't she? And yes…I did say ain't…haha. Okay, I'm getting off topic, anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it! Thanks! **

**C17luvsjesus: AW! Thank you so much! That's so sweet of you, but really…I'm not. I just hire a professional writer and—just kidding! Okay, but really, I don't think I am. But that was very kind of you to say! Thank you so much for deciding to reviewing and the wonderful comment! I hope you keep reading!**

**Teamedwardakazanessarules101: short, sweet, simple, and to the point and yet you still reviewed! I like it! Anyway, thanks for the support and still reading! **

**VampxLover: Aw thank you! I'm glad you 'love' it! Haha…anyway I don't think anybody like Jessica. I don't either. I hate writing her character because it makes me mad just writing it because she's based off of many mixtures of people I know in real life! Isn't that awesome? Anyway, I'm getting off topic again, but thanks for reading and all that good stuff!**

**13 reviews in 24 hours…wow, I think that's pretty awesome and I broke 100 reviews! That's flippin amazing! Thank you guys so much for continuously supporting me and reviewing! You guys are the reason I spend two hours on the computer writing! Thanks guys! **

**Telitubbiees: okay…well thanks for the review! **

**Disclaimer: Okay…shout-out to my sis to x-TammieBaybii-x who, said just other day said that I shouldn't do a disclaimer…so :P hahaha…I STILL HAVE A DISCLAIMER! I do not own High School Musical…as you all know, nor the characters or actors who play them. Just a few characters, the plot, and some other random things! **

**Chapter 12-Part 2**

I hadn't quite decided where we were going to go and give them a tour of, but I was hungry…my tummy was growling and I couldn't take it anymore. "Hey guys, before we go on this little tour of ours, could we grab a bite to eat?"I said as I stopped right outside of the building.

"But I'm not hungry!" Jess whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well I can go with you." Troy said and Sam, Kayla, and I shared a glance and laughed a bit.

"What?" Troy said confused and Sam just shook his head.

"Okay, because I think you're cool, I'm going to say, going out in New York City without anybody who knows this city with you…you're asking for an interesting day." Sam said as he put up his hand on Troy's shoulder and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"I think my Twoysie can do anything…" Jessica mumbled and I just ignored her. Of course she would and as far as I knew, she didn't want to be here, and I didn't want her in my house.

"Too bad nobody cares." Zak groaned and Jess slapped him hard on the arm and I could swear that Zak was about to throw her out in the middle of the road to get ran over.

"Ugh…I want to go home!" Jessica whined once again and Kayla let her have it…well some of it.

"Okay miss priss if you want to go home, please do, because I don't want you here, Sam doesn't want you here, obviously Zak doesn't want you here, and I'm pretty damn sure Gabi doesn't, so if you and you're little boyfriend want to go home, please do because I don't think any of us will miss you." Kayla said as she whistled loudly and held out her left arm and she actually got a taxi to stop on her first try.

"Whatever." Jess said as a response and Sam and I shared a glance that just said that she sucked at comebacks.

"Okay, well we're hungry, so Troy, if you wanna join then you're welcome, but if you want to go with Jess to explore the city on your own…then good luck. And Jess…if you want to leave, it's up to you." Sam said nicely as he got into the car and Troy hesitated.

"Jess?" Troy asked and Jess rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and then finally gave in.

"Fine, but we're eating somewhere healthy." Jessica said as I got another taxi for the three of us and we all decided we'd meet up at a 'Panera Bread' and then after that we'd go to central park.

Troy, Jessica, and I had an awkward silence all the way there, except every once in a while in Jess would flirt with Troy, but he would push her away, well more like just not cuddle, he didn't push her away per-say, but I do wish he pushed her out of the cab. When we finally arrived I ran out of the car, thankful that I was out of that death hole and we ordered our food and found a huge booth to fit the six of us.

"So, Gabi, having fun in Albuquerque?" Kayla asked and I shrugged.

"It's nice. It's hot and it's not as crowded obviously, but Lucille and Jack are great." I said and Troy smiled at me and I couldn't help, but smile back, "I met my amazing boyfriend there…and Troy's cool and I've made some friends." I said and Kayla nodded and I was noticing that Sam was looking around just trying to be alert, as always.

"That's cool." Kayla said and then she looked at Troy and then Zak and I was trying to read her face, but that didn't exactly work.

"So, how long have you all been friends?" Troy asked as he obviously referred to Sam and Kayla and I.

"For too long." Sam chuckled and I nudged him playfully. Basically, I was sitting next to Zak and Sam and then Kayla was right across from me and Troy sat next to Sam and Kayla sat next to Jessica. So it went like this: Zake, me, Sam, Troy, Jessica, Kayla, but Troy was sitting on the end.

"Nah, we've been friends for a long time. We met in like…pre-school or something." Kayla said and I rolled my eyes. They never really did give me the chance to speak.

"It was pre-school." I rolled my eyes and Troy nodded smiling nicely.

Our number and Troy's name was called. Troy was nice enough to pay for us all, even though Zak wanted to, Troy wouldn't let him. We got all of our food and we just ate and talked and caught up. Troy was totally ignoring Jess, who was playing with her food, practically not eating. I think she's anorexic.

"Okay, so to central park!" Kayla said enthusiastically and I laughed as I decided we should walk off our food and just walk there.

We walked and chatted as we normally did, no awkward silence, but it was a pretty long walk and Jess started to complain so we ended up getting a taxi when we were only about five minutes away, but that's what she gets for wearing heals on a tour of New York City, and I thought she was dumb!

Well actually, we got a taxi for Troy and Jessica and the rest of walked to the park because we didn't want to pay for a taxi cab every time Jess's feet hurt. We met up at the infamous bridge area and we decided for once to split up into different groups. Sam went with Jessica, Zak went with Kayla…and I was stuck with Troy. Fun right? Not.

So we decided to split up because we all wanted it to be different, well except for Jessica, so Sam was nice enough to pick Jessica and Kayla had to choose Zak for obvious reasons so I was 'stuck' with Troy. "So…this is you in your natural habitat?" Troy said quoting Zak and I nodded and I smiled as I looked around. It was always beautiful in Central Park and it was especially gorgeous during winter.

"Yeah, it's nice." I said and he smiled.

"Well, maybe during the school year maybe my family can visit so we can get closer…" he suggested as he shoved his hands in his pockets and I smiled at the thought.

"Yeah…" I said as I felt a little bit of that tension and we continued to walk down the path and Troy stopped mid-step and I obviously had to stop as well. I looked back at him and looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows, confused.

"Gabi…can we talk?" Troy asked and I was still confused.

"We are talking." I said as I finally backed up and he looked at me seriously, grabbed my hands in his, and then honestly just stared into my eyes for like five minutes straight.

"No, Gabi, I mean like talk…about the kiss." Troy said and I shut my eyes regretting this. Of course he was going to bring up the kiss. Why wouldn't he bring up the kiss…?

"What about it?" I said trying to make it sound more casual instead of so intense, as hard as that was because has holding my hands…

"I didn't really mean what I said back at the house." He said and I immediately have like a 30 second relapse of all the events that had happened in that night. It all just flashed into my head like a little slideshow. That was the bad part about having the photographic memory, as I already said; it brings back memories you really would rather just forget.

"Which was what?" I said not knowing exactly which phrase he said because let's face it, Troy doesn't exactly have the best way to impress a girl with his words.

"When I said I didn't feel anything in the kiss…okay I lied." Troy said, "But I want to know if you felt anything either…" he said in about the lowest tone I had ever heard. It was hard to make up. He looked down in between the spaces of our body, nervously, and his grip beginning to become firm and tense.

"Um…" I said and I didn't know exactly what I was supposed to say. I wouldn't want to lie because I suck at lying and the fact that Troy was kind of fragile I didn't want to hurt his feelings. It reminded me of a song, by Colbie Caillat, entitled Begin Again. In the chorus it says, 'I never wanna fall apart, never wanna break your heart, never want you to break my own…' and well in this particular case it was true. I didn't want to hurt him and I didn't want him to hurt me.

"GABI!" Sam yelled from like 20 yards and I let go of Troy's hands immediately and I yelled, "What?" and Sam just ran towards us and I was wondering where Jess had gone.

"Jess went home…" Sam said, "But she really can't get in to the house, so we need to go home." Sam sighed and he just shook his head in doubt and frustration.

I stared at Troy and I just shook my head, "She's a real keeper Troy. She's one of the nicest girls I've ever met. You should propose to her." I said sarcastically and then Sam said we needed to hurry because Jess was about to like shoot down my door because she was getting so agitated.

We all met up with Zak and Kayla and we once again had to get a taxi to get home. We finally arrived home and we reached my floor and we saw Jess sitting, leaning her back against the door, banging her head against it in a steady rhythm. "So that's how she loses brain cells…" Kayla scoffed and I tried not to laugh. If I wanted anything to happen between Troy and I had to at least be nice to his snobby girlfriend..wait…what am I saying? What about…Zak?

I decided to not think about that and then grab my key and open the door for Kayla and she just ran into her room and slammed the door. Wasn't she just a delight to have at my house? "Troy, I'm sorry, but do you mind like…taming your girlfriend?" Sam said in a nice tone and Troy chuckled nervously and he scratched his head.

"Umm…yeah, I'm sorry about that guys. Jess is just a little high maintenance and she takes a while to get used to…" Troy chuckled and then he walked into his bedroom and I heard a huge scream and then something like someone throwing something…

"They sure are a happy couple." Kayla said sarcastically as she grabbed the remote and turned on the television. I laughed and I went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and we joined them.

Later that evening…

I was in my room reading and Zak had already gone to sleep and it was about 12 in the morning and I was getting hungry. So I went downstairs and I grabbed a bottle of water and grabbed a cookie and then as I walked I noticed there was someone out on the balcony. I walked over slowly and slowly and quietly opened the sliding glass door and tapped their shoulder.

"WOAH!" a familiar voice yelled and he looked at me and chuckled, "God! You scared me!" Troy said as he put up his hands and was flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't realize you were so psychitzophrenic!" I giggled and he smiled at my really stupid joke.

I looked out to see what he was looking at and it was just the beautiful view of New York City at night time. It was truly the city that never sleeps and even though it uses so many lights, it's still so beautiful. "It really is beautiful isn't it?" Troy sighed as I looked at him and saw something in Troy that I didn't normally recognize. It was this peaceful, thoughtful, and very genuine and down to earth Troy.

"It is. That's why I love it here. Even with all its hectic chaos, it still manages to be a sight that never gets old." I sighed as I leaned against the railing and stared down at the beautiful city of lights.

"I never realized anything could be so beautiful." Troy said as he scooted close to me and leaned against the railing as well. It was nice. There was no fighting, no yelling, no whining, or other people, it was just us and it just felt right.

"Yeah…" I said and I felt Troy's eyes on me and I looked back at him and he was so close. I looked in the other direction and Troy cleared his throat as if he was going to make some big speech, but to be honest, he probably was.

"Okay…Gabi, here's the thing." He said and I kind of giggled. It was late and I was practically brain dead.

"What?" he said and I just laughed and laughed, for no reason. It was one of those giggle fits that you couldn't stop laughing, but you didn't even know why you were laughing in the first place.

"Sorry…" I said trying to not smile, but it wasn't working and I just kept laughing and that went on for another three minutes until I finally settled down.

"Your laugh is so pretty…" I thought I had heard Troy say, but he was looking down of the sidewalk and not even flinching. Maybe I was hallucinating things?

"Sorry, you were saying?" I said as I looked at him in all seriousness and then I started laughing again and I just went inside and plopped on the couch and Troy followed, silently sliding the door shut. He sat next down to me and gave this really huge sigh and then he heard a door open and it was Sam who was probably getting his midnight drink of water.

"Hey guys…" he yawned, "What are you guys doing up?" he said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and went to the kitchen to get a glass and then get some ice and water.

"Can't sleep." I said simply and then Troy nodded along.

Sam yawned again, "Oh…okay. Night." he said as he just slowly walking back to his room like Troy and I being very close on the couch and holding hands wasn't odd at all. That was the thing about Sam, when he was tired, he didn't really notice anything.

"Troy?" I heard a high voice and it was…yep…you guessed it, Jessica.

I parted from him quickly and got up and ran to the kitchen to make it seem like we were no-where near each other. She did as Sam did, minus the water part, and sat down next to Troy and grabbed his arm and cuddled it. Okay, I hate to say it, they made a decent, cute couple, but their personalities are total polar opposites.

I grabbed my glass of water from the balcony and then I went back upstairs and took the covers off and cuddled next to Zak and right before I shut off my lamp next to me, my phone vibrated and I read the text message from Troy, '_I wanted 2 say that I rly did feel sumthing in that kiss…and I wnted 2 talk 2 u about it cuz I was confused…so I was hoping 2morrow u and I could just hang out or jst tlk sumtime. If not, that's okay…' _I smiled at the text. It was so sweet and so innocent and I really didn't know what to say back.

I thought for a moment, flipped up my phone and typed in one word, '_maybe…_'

**Okay guys! That's it! That's my chapter! I hope you enjoyed the cute little Troyella moments I added in there…I totally got my ending for this story…bwahaha. Review! **


	14. Eifel Tower! No, Empire State Building

**Okay guys, I'm sorry about the late-ish update. Actually…this is nothing compared to previous updates…so I hope you guys do understand that I am busy, and I do have a life, outside…of…writing? So anyway, here are my shout-outs: **

**Zac is : hahaha…well I'm sorry you don't like Zak, but to be honest, I can't tell you whether he's a good guy or a bad guy, so you'll either have to read or you can just assume tehe. I'm so glad you liked it and that you continue to read it! It's awesome! Thanks! Oh…and be patient. This is going to be a heck of a long story, so you might have to wait for them to finally be exclusive…haha! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Batzmary: Haha, I know, I was just kidding. I know, you know that you can't! Haha, anyway, yes Jess is annoying, but hopefully she'll be out of the story soon. I'm glad you liked the featured Troyella moments and I'm glad you reviewed again! Thanks! **

**Sarah: Aw well thank you! I'm glad you liked it and I have to say, maybe you all should just create an 'I Hate Jess' club…lol just kidding. I also do have to say, I'm a horrible writer, but thanks for thinking otherwise and supporting me! It really does mean a lot! Thanks and keep reading and reviewing! **

**Inkisexpen:…your sn still gets to me. For some reason, I don't know. Anyway, I'm glad you keep reviewing, even if they're short, they still rock! Thanks! **

**Zanessastories1225788:…is it weird I know how to type your sn by heart now? HAHA! Okay…sorry I sound like some weird stalker…but that just means that I know you review all the time which is freakin' awesome, but I used to have to try and remember what numbers go where. Whoops, I'm getting off topic, sorry! Wow, now you hate Zak and Jess? Sheesh. Glad you liked it and keep reviewing and reading! **

**VampxLover: Haha, I think we all do. It's not fun and just gets you mad when you're stabbing your fingers into the keyboard. I'm glad you liked it and reviewed! Thanks again! **

**Teamedwardakazanessarules101: its okay, I agree, Jess needs to…well we'll see. I haven't yet figured out how I'm going to get rid of her, but she will, that is a promise. Now the Zak thing has nothing to do with it, they all just agreed to go to the park and change the groups for a change. Thanks for reviewing again and still reading! **

**x-TammieBaybii-x: I bet you did missy! Sheesh, and by the way…your family is freaking crazy! And the point of a disclaimer weirdo is because you have to make sure that people don't think you do own HSM, so they don't sue! Sheesh! And yes, I do use sheesh a lot! So SHEESH! And since you're wondering who I would choose…I would actually personally choose…Zak. I love the name and I know all his secrets cuz I wrote him! Hahahaha…okay I really don't know, but I love both! Love ya and…ummm…I was going to say that but I forgot…whoops! Okay, you're getting me off topic and I'm not even talking to you! …love you. **

**Rachel: Well maybe she'll drastically drop into a vat of toxic. Maybe not…lol. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks! **

**Anonymous14: hahahaha…well thank you! I didn't get to update cuz I was busy this weekend, but I'm glad you liked it! Oh and psychitzophrenic is pronounced like…skitz-o-frenic. Or…skitz-a-frenic. Technically it's not a word, but it's basically like being very…like crazy and hyped up and just nervous kind of. I don't know how to explain it haha. Anyway, thanks for the review! **

**Sprinklz76: Hahaha….well I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review! **

**Okay so that's…11 reviews, which I was like 20, but that's still pretty awesome! Thanks for all the support and reading and reviewing guys! It really does mean a lot, and as you can tell, I read every one of your reviews! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: For now…my disclaimer has a shout-out to x-TammieBaybii-x just because she hates them so much. HAHAHA! Hey so Tamz…ummm do I own High School Musical? "BLOODY NO!" …yeah that's what I thought. Okay guys, I only Zak…okay that sounds weird, I only own the plot and some characters. You get the picture! **

**Chapter 13 Part 1**

I stared at my phone screen and read the single word I typed in and then pressed send and put it on my night stand and then turned off the lamp and smiled at Zak. I kissed him on the cheek and then I slowly drifted off to a very peaceful slumber…

…..

The next morning I stared up at the ceiling and Zak was still holding me tightly into his arms and I smiled and then I decided to have a little fun. I very smoothly, got out of his grasp and then took the covers from underneath him and drug him off my bed with a loud _'thunk_' and he immediately woke up. "OW!" he screamed and I giggled innocently.

"Good morning sweetie." I said and he rubbed his head where he hit the ground and glared at me.

"Yeah…morning to you too…_babe…" _he said as he slowly got up and then put the sheets back on the bed and glared at me and I smiled innocently.

"I love you…" I said, "If that matters…" I giggled innocently and he smiled and then opened up his arms, welcoming me for a hug and I walked up to him like a little girl with my arms wide open and gave him a huge hug.

"Well…sorry, should I come back another time? I mean…I don't want to interrupt anything…" Kayla giggled as she appeared in the door, leaning against the door jam, holding in a huge fat laugh that I knew she would have given me if it weren't that it was Zak, who I was hugging.

Zak sprung across the room like he just caught putting his hand in the cookie jar when he was six. I giggled and blushed a bit and Kayla shrugged it off. "So, um…breakfast is ready. Troy made us some really delicious blueberry pancakes and he made some chocolate chip pancakes because I told them they were your favorite…" Kayla said as she stared at me suspiciously and I avoided eye contact. Why would Troy do that?

"Okay…and what is Jess eating? Cardboard?" Zak laughed as he took off his shirt, and I swear Kayla was staring at him.

I cleared my throat and Kayla immediately came back to reality and then look at me and blush and mouth, '_He's effin hot…you're one lucky girl…_' and I mouthed back, '_I know…_' and she just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Real mature Kay." I laughed and Zak looked at me confused and I stared at Kayla and Zak and tried not to just fall on my knees laughing.

"Nothing." Kayla and I said together and then we just looked at each other again and just had an eruption of laughter.

"Well…I didn't realize I was that funny, but I'm here till Thursday!" Zak joked and I just kept laughing, as stupid of a joke as that was. Kayla and I were laughing so hard, we were on the ground, our stomachs getting cramps, and eyes were filled with tears.

"GUYS!" I heard Sam scream from the bottom of the steps, and for some reason, Kayla and I just laughed even harder.

"…wow." Zak laughed and then he helped me get back on my feet and then we both helped Kayla get up as well.

"What's all the commotion?" Sam said poking his head through the door and I just started laughing all over again, this time, falling on my bed and Kayla joined in and Zak just shook his head like he was disappointed in us and embarrassed by us.

"Wow, I haven't seen this, since we were like…13." Sam chuckled and then Kayla immediately stopped laughing, ran up to Sam and started tickling him, which didn't seem to work because he wasn't laughing.

"Kayla…" Sam chuckled nervously, "I'm not ticklish." He said, "And I thought you would have known that by now." He said as he just walked out of the room and Kayla just cracked up and joined me on the bed, still laughing.

"Okay…well…um, since I'm hungry…I'm going to go down and eat." Zak laughed as he picked me up, bridal style and carried me all the way downstairs, but also holding Kayla's hand so she wouldn't feel left out. Yeah, see, how sweet my wonderful boyfriend is?

"Great, cinderblock and bitch white are up." Jess said and immediately we stopped laughing and glared at the bitch from hell. Okay, yes, pardon my language, but you ALL were thinking that right? Not just me and Zak and Kayla…and Sam…and probably Troy?

"Pardon me, but-"

"Leave it Kayla." Sam said as he wrapped his big hand around Kayla's hand which was a mistake because she licked it and then he wiped it all over her face…

"UGH!" Sam yelled and Troy chuckled and I looked at over him finally. He was shirtless...in my kitchen and he made my favorite breakfast. Chocolate pancakes. Yum.

"Well here you are." Troy said as he looked deeply in my eyes for only a second and handed me my plate, and then handed Kayla her plate and Sam his.

He made another batch up and he gave some to Zak and then he got out my blender, wait-"Troy?" I said as he looked up at me.

"How the hell do you know where everything is?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows as I sat up on the stool by the bar.

"Kayla." He shrugged and I nodded and made the 'ah' shape with my voice and he laughed a bit and got back to making 'sleeping fugly' her protein shake and then handed it to her and she was on the couch. Troy joined us at the countertop, but yep…you guess it, Jess made him eat on the couch.

"Okay, so like, I was thinking…" Jess started and Zak stared at me like he was going to kill himself and then like haunt Jess in her sleep just because it would be fun.

"What babe?" Troy said and I felt chills and a big smack of jealousy hit me in the face. Why did he have to call her that?

"We could go see the Eifel tower." She said and Sam, Kayla, and I all raised one eyebrow, then thought about what she was saying and then we just laughed.

"…ummm Jess, baby, that's in Paris." Troy said sweetly as he kissed her on the forehead to make sure his little baby was offended.

"No it isn't! It's that big tower that has that pointy stick at the top!" she said like she was five and trying to prove to her parents that she was a big kid.

"…that's what she said?" Sam laughed, trying to be perverted, and it sort of worked. (A/n: …if you don't know what that means, I'm not explaining…)

Zak laughed and Kayla and I just smiled and Jess looked at us confused, "What?" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I think you mean the Empire State Building." I said and Jess looked at me confused and then she looked like she had that huge light bulb go off in her head.

"OH! Yeah!" she said as she went wide-eyed and giggled, "Sometimes…I have my blonde moments." She giggled like her being stupid was cute.

"I know, and it's cute." Troy said and I almost groaned. I mean seriously, was he reading my mind?

"I know you do!" she giggled as they started making out on MY couch…in MY house, in front of OUR eyes. Gross right?

"Ew." Kayla said, "We don't want to see-"

"Kayla…just shut up!" Jess screamed and Kayla laughed as she went to go put up her dishes and then she dragged me upstairs, even though, I wasn't finished eating. I have to say, the Boltons make the best pancakes in the world!

Kayla pushed me up in my room and then glared at me. "Okay, Gabi, I love you, but why did you have to bring the bitch from hell?" she growled out and I shrugged.

"I didn't. Troy's parents did." I explained in the few words that I could think of.

"Well…wait, speaking of which, I can't believe Troy is going out with that…that…THING!" she said and Sam laughed as he sat down on my bed.

"Having a gossip section?" he asked and I laughed and Kayla just pushed him.

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted," she said as she glared at Sam, "What's up with you and Troy? I mean…I think…I think he likes you?" she thought and I blushed and then I shrugged, trying to not make it seem like it was a big deal or like it wasn't true.

"I really don't know, I mean, yeah…I just don't know." I said as I went out on my balcony and heard the sirens and the cars below us.

"Gabriella…we know you do. Now what's up with you and Troy?" she said as she followed me back out onto the balcony.

"You guys kissed didn't you?" Sam said and I went wide-eyed and stared at him. How the hell did he find that out so easily?

"…yes?" I said innocently and Kayla just shook me and Sam went-wide eyed, not having any words.

"WHEN? HOW? WHERE? …WHY?" Kayla said loudly and I shushed her and explained to them both what had happened and why it happened and everything that happened since then and Kayla just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Wow." Sam said and Kayla just shook her head, closed her eyes, putting her hands over her face.

"What were you thinking?" Kayla said, "Wait, you don't like him do you?" she asked and I honestly, didn't know the answer to that.

"I…don't know." I said in a sigh as I stared back out at the buildings and sky of New York City, and leaned against the railing. Sam leaned against me, and put his head on my shoulder.

"It's alright Gabi, one day, you will and what happens…is meant to be." And I smiled and leaned my head on top of his like we always do, when we're trying to say '_I'm sorry…'_ or '_I love you'. _

"Thanks Sam." I said and Kayla sighed as she thought about the situation, but before we knew it, we had to get ready to go to the _'Eifel Tower'_.

**Okay, so funny, boring, chapter, but I'll have part 2 up by tomorrow! That is a promise! **


	15. The Empire State Building Part 2

**Hey guys…okay, I broke my promise, but I didn't realize I was going to be reading all day, and that I think, is more important, especially if it's school. So in return, I'll try and update three times today! WOOHOO! Anyway, shout-outs: **

**Xxsexydaniellaxx: I'm glad you like all my chapters and I'm glad you like my story! It's very flattering, and I'm glad you decided to review! And the sleeping together, well I'm keeping it rated T first of all and they're only 17. Just because they sleep in the same bed, doesn't mean they have to be doing 'it'. And yeah, you're definitely not the only one who hates Troy and Jessica together lol. So don't worry! Oh and guess what…wait…no spoilers! Tehe, thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Sprinklz76: hahaha, thank you! I'm glad you like Kayla at least, bahaha. Anyway, thanks! **

**Batzmary: I don't think Zak wouldn't of cared if Troy made Gabi's favorite. Zak is too amazing for that. No, Sam and Kayla can't push Jess off the Empire State Building because Sam is too nice and Kayla wouldn't…even if she wanted to. Anyway, thanks for the review. **

**Kellyharper: I think you guys forget that Jess and Troy are actually going out. Not Troy and Gabi, and that they technically 'cheated' on their boyfriend and girlfriend. Anyway, Jess is going to be out of the story today. Not in this chapter, but in a chapter. I promise. Thanks for reviewing and reading. **

**Zanessastories1225788: hahaha, I think it's weird. Anyway, oh well! At least I don't have to swap pages to make sure I typed it correctly! And in my defense, I love Zak. For my own personal reasons….haha, but I love Troy too! And yes, I know, Jess is an idiot. She's supposed to an idiot. And no. Zak and Jess is a complete flat out…NO. Sorry, but…just…no. Anyway, thanks for the review. **

**Anonymous14: Haha..well I spelt it that way for a reason. I think in real terms, it is spelt that, and I looked it up, but thank you so much! I'm so glad you like my story…or stories, depending what you have or haven't read. And I'm glad you support me so much, it really does mean a lot to me and I thank you for that! And no…I have never seen or heard of the show 'Flight 29'. I'm sorry…but thanks for the review! **

**Zac is my. Life (if it gets rid of the period and the life I apologize…): Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter and yes, Zak is a mystery, but I know all his little secrets, so if me loving him, has anything to do with it, maybe that's a hint. Haha…anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing again! **

**C17luvsjesus: well I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! **

**inkisexpen: Haha, I haven't heard a 'that's what she said' joke in forever, so I decided I added one. I thought it was a good place to put it and it was pretty funny if I do say so myself. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**x-TammieBaybii-x: Even YOU know what the Empire State Building is? Wow…you tell em' sis! And I am NOT having this argument, I'm still having a disclaimer…and never mind, there are no more shout outs to you missy! And…I updated really late and I wanted a chapter out. Anyway, you distract me, so I'm just going to stop this right…NOW! **

**Candice: BE PATIENT! Sheesh! I don't know why all of you get so freaking agitated! Thanks for reviewing though…I guess…**

**Rachel: Thanks for reviewing again and I'm glad you thought it was funny! **

**independentHSMFAN23: I am just going to say I agree with you 100 percent on what you said. Haha. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! **

**Okay guys I'm like almost at 130 reviews! That's pretty awesome dontcha think? I think it is! Anyway, you guys are getting so freaking pushy! 'GET RID OF JESS'….I AM! Chillz! Sheesh..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. I do not own the characters nor the actors who play them. I only claim to own the plot and a few made up characters.**

**Chapter 14-Part 2**

I got changed into a t-shirt and some skinny jeans, put on some converse and then grabbed my aviators and my purse. "OW OWWW!" Kayla screamed as I walked down the stairs and I blushed.

"You look hot…" Zak whispered in my ear and he kissed me on the cheek.

"You look very pretty…" Sam chuckled nervously. Sam was never really the type to call a girl, 'sexy' or 'hot' ever. He thought it was too provocative and it didn't respect the female species. And yes, that is a direct quote. He is too much of a gentlemen so any girl would be lucky to have him.

"Thanks…" I said and Kayla smiled at me and then she grabbed a few bottle of waters from the fridge and threw them to us.

"Zak! Gabi! Sam! Troy! …what's your name." she said as she threw them to us and then we were off.

We had to take a taxi obviously. We finally found a taxi van, so we could fit all six of us instead of having to take two different taxis. I sat in the back next to Zak and Kayla while Sam sat next to the demon couple. Okay, well Troy isn't, but Jess…well we all know how that goes. It was about a half an hour drive and it was basically an awkward silence. Sam had his iPod in his ears, Kayla was writing something on hers, Troy and Jess were teasing each other in silence and Zak and I just held each other hands, and stared at each other without one word.

We finally arrived and we all just stared up at the top. "Okay, anybody afraid of heights?" Troy chuckled and Jess smiled widely and I rolled my eyes. Whether she was afraid or not, she'd say it anyway just so Troy could hold her and caress her. It made me gag.

"I am…" she said innocently and I swore Troy rolled her eyes and then grabbed her hand and we walked into the huge building.

"I'll pay!" Zak said before I could even grab the wad of money I had in my purse.

"No…I'll pay." I said as I put his hand down that held the money. It was about 19 dollars for each of us, so that meant it was about 120 dollars.

"Please, Gabi, I'll pay." Zak pleaded as he pressed up next to me and held my hands and deeply into my eyes. Why did he have to be so seducible? Hah. I sighed, giving in and I nodded as he grinned and kissed me passionately. The best part about kissing Zak was that it never got old. I always had this huge spark when our lips latched. It was amazing.

"God, I love you." Zak whispered and I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I whispered again as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I heard gagging coming from both Kayla and Jess.

"Get a room." Kayla cackled as she took out her wallet and started to pay, but Zak slapped her hand like she was a five year old reaching for something she wasn't supposed to.

"No. I'm paying." Zak smiled cheekily and Kayla shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Why can't I pay?" Sam and Troy said at the same time and I growled.

"Why don't we all just pay for our own ticket?" I laughed as Zak shook his head no and then he reached out for his money in his wallet and I sighed.

"Gabi, if you knew anything about dates, it's that the guy always pays." Troy said as he nudged me playfully and I laughed.

"Well, I don't think he needs to pay for a group date." I chuckled as I pushed him as Zak gave the man the money and he handed us six tickets as I ran past Troy and he grabbed me and twirled me around.

Sam cleared his throat and I felt my cheeks burn and they were probably now a deep red. Kayla raised her eyebrows and shook her head. I could already hear what she would say to me. '_Gabi, you have a boyfriend. A very cute, amazing boyfriend; now don't ruin it. If Troy likes somebody like Jess, he'll never like you.' _

I stared at Kayla and scowled at her and I saw Zak's eyes turn into a bleak grey and look at Troy and I. He stared at me and I suddenly felt the guilt. Troy muttered an apology and Jess slapped him on the chest hard and she just walked off without him and got an elevator for just her and him. I stared at Zak and he took a quick glance at me and then took an elevator by himself…

I looked at Kayla and Sam for held and they both shrugged. I sighed as I pushed the up arrow and waited for another elevator. "So…" I sighed and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Gabs, stay away from Troy. He's a total idiot. Especially if he likes a girl like Jess, then he's a waste of your time. You two have nothing in common. So just avoid him okay? He's just trying to win your heart so he can crush it later on."

I sighed. Maybe, she's right. Maybe he is just trying to play with my mind and my heart just for his enjoyment. "Yeah…maybe." I sighed as I didn't want to go up and join the rest of them.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go." I sighed as I stared at Sam and he nodded and he knew exactly what I was thinking. I wanted to go for a walk to clear my mind. Troy was screwing with my head and Zak probably hated me for flirting back with him and I really didn't want to face him.

"…what about your ticket?" Sam asked as he looked at my hand and I sighed. I looked around and I looked at a little girl and her mom.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you're a dollar short." The man said and the little girl looked heartbroken.

"But this is our last day in New York and I don't have any more money…please?" she asked and the man shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but you're a dollar short. I'd love to let you go through, but she needs a ticket and the policy is to-"

I looked at Sam and he smirked at me, already knowing what I was thinking. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I overheard that you're a dollar short." I said and the woman looked at me curiously.

The little girl smiled at me innocently and it broke my heart. "Here, you guys can have my ticket. I live here and I've been here so many times. So, please take my ticket." I said as I offered the ticket to the woman and she smiled at me gratefully.

"Please, that's no-"

"Please take it. I'd feel horrible if you didn't. I've seen The Empire State Building many times when I was her age. I think I can live, and besides, I um…have things to do." I said and the woman smiled and took the ticket.

"Thank you so much, how could we ever repay you?" she said and I smiled sweetly as she handed the ticket to the little girl.

"Just have fun." I smiled as I walked out of the large building and waved at Sam and Kayla who just shook their head and smiled. I heard a 'ding' meaning that there was an elevator for them.

I walked out of the building and decided to grab a taxi and go to Central Park and grab a hot dog.

…

I arrived at Central Park and I smiled. It was a beautiful day and it was perfect for me to just be by myself. No Troy. Or Zak. Or the bitch herself. I didn't have to worry about drama. I sighed as I walked around and looked around seeing a bunch of couples holding hands, hugging, and kissing. I walked around slowly, peacefully, enjoying every moment of silence. It was a great day, minus the little mishap at the Empire State Building.

I finally walked to the infamous bridge and leaned my body against the railing and looked down at the beautiful flowing water. I smiled and then looked up and closed my eyes. I heard children laughing, children screaming, people chatting, and birds chirping. I felt the sun shine down on my face as I raised my head upwards towards the sky as I held onto the cement railing tightly.

Soon enough, I felt a touch way too familiar. I looked to my left and saw Zak giving me a crooked smile as he looked at me. The sun were shining down into his emerald green eyes and I couldn't help but smile. "I knew I'd find you here." He chuckled and I looked down back at the water.

"Hey…" he said as he lifted my chin and hugged me tightly, "Look, I'm sorry for doing what I did back there. It's just…Troy, he gets everything he wants. If I want a girl, he gets her. If he wants to try out for a musical, like he would, he could get it. And for once, I got something I really wanted. And that's…you." Zak said, "And I was afraid he was going to steal it away." He said in all honesty and I smiled and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I'm sorry…" I said, "Troy is just trying to mess with me." I whispered, wanting to whimper.

"Gabi, I know I'm not exactly the most honest person, as I've already told you when we were back in Albuquerque, I told you back in the park that I wasn't exactly the best person in the world, but I'm not. I told you that Troy wasn't either. So, yes he's gorgeous…and no I'm not gay, but he's cheated on girls and he's played pranks on freshmen girls, asking them to go to prom with him and standing them up." He warned and I sighed. I knew it. Why would Troy want me?

"You don't have to believe me, but I wanted to tell you." He said and I nodded as he grabbed both my hands and looked at me.

"But don't worry about him. You have me." I smiled at those three little words as I let go of his hand and then just held one.

"Let's go home." I said as he smiled as we began to walk home.

…

We arrived back at home and we heard yelling coming from Troy and Jessica's room. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PICK HER UP AND TWIRL HER AROUND TROY? HUH?" I heard Jessica practically scream so loud that it almost shook the whole entire pent house.

"I TOLD YOU JESSICA! SHE MEANS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO ME!" Troy said for about the second time, "NOTHING AT ALL! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE NICE TO HER, AND THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING! I'M TRYING TO-"

"DON'T GIVE ME ANY EXCUSES TROY! WHAT ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO PLAY A STUPID PRANK ON HER OR SOMETHING?"

"YES!"

Troy yelled that word so loud it almost just broke me. So, Zak was right. I looked at Kayla who looked at me and gave me this sad look. "They've been doing this since we got home." Sam sighed as he put his iPod on the iHome and put on some music.

"Great." Zak laughed trying to lighten the mood and I sighed. So Troy was just-

"SHE'S JUST SOME GIRL I DON'T LIKE! YOU KNOW I LIKE PLAYING GAMES WITH GIRLS!" Troy yelled, "SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME AND I'LL JUST STOP TALKING TO HER! HAPPY?"

Jess giggled and I could already guess that their lips attach and I groaned. "UGH!" I yelled as I just took a pillow and threw it at the wall as hard as I possibly could.

"Woah, somebody has some suppressed anger." Kayla laughed and I laughed a bit.

"Yeah, well if that wall was Jess's head I would be SO happy." I said sarcastically and Kayla laughed as she grabbed a pillow from the couch next to her and threw it at me and it hit me square in the face.

"Oh, now you've done it!" I giggled as I threw one at her, but she dodged it and Zak and Sam laughed as they just cranked up the music and it all just started to become this one huge pillow fight.

Sam, Zak, Kayla, and I couldn't stop laughing as we lay in the middle of the ground with pillows all around the living room. I grabbed a pillow and put one on Zak's face who rolled on top of me-

"So the little immature brats are having a pillow fight." Jess said harshly and I didn't care and gave Zak a peck on the lips and he smiled and winked at me.

I heard Troy actually laugh and I realized that I finally got to see the real side of Troy. The side that really brought out the Jess in him; so maybe they were the perfect match. "At least we know how to have a good time without having-"

"Kayla shut up." Sam laughed as he threw a pillow at her and she giggled as she tackled him on the big stack of pillows. It was like we were 8 again.

"SAM!" Kayla screamed as she just stuffed a pillow in his face and he jokingly gagged.

"I. CAN'T. BREATHE!" he joked as he wheezed for oxygen as he pushed Kayla over on her back as he sat on top of her.

"Now…where did Kayla go?" Sam joked and Zak just went into a big laughing fit and so did I. It really was like we were 8 again.

"Get off of me Samuel Davis Ryder!" Kayla growled as she flipped quickly, grabbing him by the stomach as knocking her off of him.

She got up, fixed her hair and sat down on the couch in a big breath. "Well, that was fun." She said and we all just laughed as Sam went and sat on her one more time.

I got up on my feet, brought Zak with me, as I sat on top of Sam and Zak sat on top of me. It was one of those sitting lines, if you've ever seen them. "You guys are such babies." Jess said and we all shrugged as Kayla really couldn't breathe.

"Guys…you guys weigh too much. Please…off…of me." She got out and Zak got off and then I just rolled off and onto the couch and Sam just stayed there.

"SAM!" she screamed, and Sam laughed as he got off and rolled and laid on top of both Kayla and I and then looked at her innocently with his puppy dog face.

"I love you Kayla." He squeaked out and she laughed as she looked at me and I nodded.

"1…2…3!" she said and as we did that we put our hands underneath and flipped him off of us and he landed on the ground with a large _thud_.

"You guys suck." Sam grumbled as he sat down on the ground next to Zak in front of the couch Kayla and I were sitting on.

"You guys suck." Kayla mocked and I laughed as I brought my legs around Zak's neck and he pulled me down on his lap.

I giggled and I watched as Jess sat down on the other couch. "So, like Troy and I are going to, like, go out for dinner, as in like…a date." She said and Kayla mocked her.

"So like, are you like, going to like, leave yet? Like…NOW?" She said and I rolled my eyes. Kayla hates those idiotic girls who repeat the word 'like' over and over again. It was similar to a stutter, but it was with the word 'like'.

"Like…yeah." Jess said and Kayla just scoffed. Obviously she doesn't understand the meaning of sarcasm.

"Like…awesome!" Kayla and I said at the same and laughed as I felt Troy's eyes on me.

"Yeah, so bye." She said as she grabbed Troy's arms and they left.

**Okay so I thought that was actually cute. Whether you like Zak or not or you don't trust him, you have to admit, that was a cute chapter. Troy is a jerk, but I promise, he gets better. And I'm going to say this now…PATIENCE IS KEY! You guys keep nagging me on and on about how I should get rid of Jess and I finally got my idea and I know how Zak and Gabi are going to split up. So just let me write. I know this sounds rude, but it gets annoying for me…anyway, yeah. Read, review…etc. **


	16. Avoiding Troy

**Okay, quick update again. I did want to get three chapters up so I could catch up and stuff and since I just wrote my last chapter, I'll probably be updating shout-outs as I get reviews, so there may not be any on this chapter! …so if there are you'll see them either below at the end, or somewhere up here. **

**Disclaimer: Did I ever say I owned High School Musical 1, 2, or 3? Nope. So I don't! I own the plot and the characters. Nothing else. **

…**while I was writing, I got reviews: **

**x-TammieBaybii-x: Dude…it's like 12 am there, and you reviewed? What's wrong with you? And I'll put you in here somewhere, I just don't know exactly how. And hey, that was my idea! But, I don't know how that'll work. Anyway, thank you so much! That does mean a lot coming from you and I'm glad you like my writing, even though it's crap. But you and 'you know who' distract me the most. You most of all. Haha, anyway, thanks for the sweet review sis! Love youz! **

**Sprinklz76: Hahaha, I love how you added the 'like'. I'm glad you liked it and that Zak is getting close to your heart, bahaha. Thanks for the review! **

**Kellyharper: it's fine, it's just I get it a lot and after a while it's just repetitive and I've explained it several times. Anyway, thanks for apologizing, it really doesn't matter, I was just saying that you guys need to patient. I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the review. **

**Telitubbiees: I don't know why either. Thanks for the review. **

**Chapter 15**

I couldn't sleep for some reason. Zak cooked for the four of us; we had some pork chops that he cooked out on the terrace on the grill. We had some baked potatoes and some corn to go along with and we ate in the dining room. Then afterwards, we watched 'Yes Man' and Kayla and Sam fell asleep on the couch.

Zak and I went upstairs to sleep and Zak basically fell asleep once his head hit the pillow, but I couldn't sleep. I don't know why, but I was going to guess it was Troy's fault. I mean, c'mon, he played me. He said it. Not anybody else. That was my proof. I heard footsteps from below and a shut of the front door and I knew that Troy and his little princess had just come home from their date.

"I had an amazing time Twoysie." Jess giggled and I could see them kissing.

"Me too baby." He said and I sighed. I walked out on my balcony and smiled at the city. Why couldn't I have just stayed here? Troy was just screwing with my head.

I waited to hear Troy and Jessica's door shut and I went downstairs and plopped on the loveseat near Sam and Kayla who were sound asleep.

I got a blanket and placed them on them and I heard Troy's bedroom door open. "Hey." He said and I didn't want to talk to him about anything.

I didn't feel anything in that kiss. Right? I mean, I have a spark with Zak, so that must mean something. I didn't look at him. I just walked into the kitchen to do the dishes we had left in the sink.

"Look, can we talk?" Troy whispered as he followed me into the kitchen.

I just shook my head slightly, so he couldn't tell that I was acknowledging him at all. I didn't want him here. I didn't want his girlfriend here. I didn't want to even have to meet him, but I was stuck with him.

"The silent treatment Gabs? Really?" he chuckled and I finished rinsing the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I then grabbed a blanket and went upstairs, but he still followed me.

"Gabi, c'mon! You said we could talk!" he whisper-yelled and I had the urge to groan. I said 'maybe'. I did not say we could, but I wasn't going to argue. I wasn't even going to let him the gratitude of me wanting to talk to him, or even look at him, because I didn't. He'd hypnotize me

"Please…" he begged and I growled as I pushed past him through my door. I didn't want to wake Zak up and I decided to just go for a walk on the town. I grabbed my grey hoodie, put it over my head and then put my phone in my pocket. I put on my tennis shoes and then I gently shut the door. I grabbed my keys from the key hook by the door, walked outside the door and then before I could shut it, Troy followed me. I shut the door, locked it and then walked down the stairs instead of taking the elevator, so I didn't have to talk to Troy all the way down. I know, it's stupid, 20 flights of stairs, but I could run away from Troy.

"Gabi, c'mon, what did I do? I didn't do anything to you!" Troy said, "I really did feel something in that kiss!" he called as I scampered down the stairs, one by one.

"Please! Just talk to me! What did I do wrong? I do want to talk to you! I really, really do!" Troy pleaded, "I want to fix this! Okay? Just be friends!" he yelled as I ran faster down the stairs.

Yeah, right, friends. He said to his girlfriend that he'd never speak to me again and look what he did? He lied. He flat out lied. To his girlfriend. And well, okay, maybe I really shouldn't care that he lied to Jess, but c'mon…that's still lying.

Troy finally caught up with me and ran past me and stopped me while we were only on about the 17th floor.

"Gabi, c'mon…please?" he pleaded, "Just talk to me." He said as he wouldn't let me move pass.

I looked around, except for into his eyes, and then I saw the door for the seventeenth floor. I scurried through the door pass him, hit the down button and Troy ran after me and the elevator opened and I quickly hit the '1', but before it shut, Troy squeezed through the doors and he hit the '1' again and smirked at me. "I know you want to talk about this as much as I do, so talk. Okay? Enough with the silent treatment." He said and I groaned.

I leaned against the elevator door and he pulled the emergency break and the elevator squeaked to a stop and I glared at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" I screamed and I went to go push it, but he blocked it.

"Good, now that I have your attention…can you talk to me?" he said as he finally looked into my eyes and I sighed. I was not going to be stuck in an elevator with Troy Bolton, so I had to talk to him.

"Fine. What?" I said harshly. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You told Jess you wouldn't talk to me, so don't. You must suck at doing what you say you're going to do." I said and Troy looked hurt.

"You know I didn't mean that." He said in a soft tone and I smirked.

"You never mean anything you say, do you?" and Troy was about open his mouth, but he shut up. "So, I've heard you play pranks on freshmen? And other girls? Is that true?" I asked and Troy looked down at his feet sadly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said and he sighed.

"Okay, so yeah, it's true, but a guy can change can't he?" Troy said as he looked up and his eyes were all watery, which made his clear blue magnify into a crisp, clear, water-like blue.

"I don't know, can you?" I sighed as I pushed him and pushed the red button in and the elevator started moving again, but Troy pulled it back out.

"Gabi, I mean it, I really am a nice guy. Okay, so I played a few pranks on a couple of freshmen girls, but it was all-"

"For your enjoyment? Well I'm glad that you get amused and entertained from somebody else's pain." I rolled my eyes and Troy looked deeply hurt by what I said. I don't get it, why is he trying to play this act this far? "And guess what Troy? I'm not falling for your tricks or your games. Because you're not worth it and you have Jess so stop trying to play with both of us. Girls' hearts are fragile and if you break it, trust me, you won't get it back." I said as he just stared at the ground.

"Gabi, I swear, I didn't mean one word that I said. Jess, well, she gets jealous easily and I wanted her off my back. I do feel something with you. I don't know why. I don't know if I like it and I don't know if I want to take it a step further. I'm just as confused as you are. I'm sorry for saying those lies and I'm sorry for Jess's behavior, but everything I have said to you is the truth. I do like you. Okay? I admit it, I do like you, and maybe I should break up with Jess, but I kind of like her-"

"Troy, let's leave it. Let's go back up to the room, and keep your promise to Jess. You'll never speak to me again and all that good stuff. Okay?" I said and he sighed and he let me push the button back and we went all the way to lobby and then we traveled back to the 20th floor.

It was then on, that I was going to vow never to look or speak to Troy Bolton.

**Uh-Oh. So was Troy telling the truth? Who knows…(okay so I do…) but still. Kind of a short chapter, but oh well. Review! **


	17. What Else Could Happen?

**Hey guys! Well…I couldn't exactly write much yesterday, because I was busy. So I'm sorry, anyway shout-outs: **

** (it may or may not have the '.' Or the 'xx'…so I apologize): Aww, thank you! That's so sweet and I'm glad you reviewed and thank you for the sweet review! Keep reading and reviewing! It would make me so happy! **

**Beastlyrocks: Haha, short and sweet. Glad you like it! Thanks for the review! **

**Batzmary: Okay so this is my response to both of your reviews, and no, Jess will just be gone, just not that way. Okay? Hahaha…jk. Anyway, no, she isn't. Anyway, I love that you like to respond to everything that happens in the chapter. It just shows you're paying attention and you like it enough to mention it! Thanks! Anyway thanks for the continuous support and the reviews! **

**Zac is my. Life: Hahaha…well I'm glad Zak is growing on you. In a way, haha…and okay. Good, I didn't know if you'd be offended if your sn was spelt wrong or not haha, some can be, some aren't. Thanks for another review! It means a lot! **

**Xxluvstrukxx: Haha, well I'm glad you like Kayla's personality. I tried to write a likable character and it seems like I have achieved that. I'm glad you like Sam as well, because I want everyone to love him. I mean, what's not to love about him? He's actually pretty much. Troy is always amazing, no matter what…he's just confused? Anyway, I'm glad you decided to review again. And I wish I had a Zak in my life too...heh. **

**RandomInvador: Thank you so much for the constructive criticism. Anyway, haha, I knew it was called something, but I was too lazy to look it up. I know, how bad am I? Anyway, the schitzophrenic thing and the pyschitophrenic thing isn't technically something I care about because it's theoretically not a word. So there isn't really a correct spelling, because I've heard both and seen both. Anyway, I could barely understand the ending of your review. I think they sound like many 17 year old people I do know. Jess is supposed to act like that and hey, I'm young, just improving right? Most people who are confused about their feelings act like that and change their minds constantly. Thanks for the constructive criticism, it did help, and I have no idea what the heck a 'beta' is. And I hope you mean 'might' not light. Thanks for the help! **

**C17luvsjesus: lol…maybe? You can always have your guesses haha. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Sprinklz76: Haha, well I don't know if that's a good thing that your speechless, but I'm going to take it that it is, because you said it was good. Hah. Thanks for the continuous support and reviews! **

**Never let go xo: hahaha…well I'm glad you are getting so into it that you're deciding to predict. All I'm gonna say is you have some good guesses! I'm glad you "actually [loved]" that chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Tellitubbiees: I know right? Yay! Haha, thanks for the review! **

**x-TammieBaybii-x: well that's nothing little girl! Hahaha, I was up till six in the morning today, and then didn't wake up till…well late. Haha, but you of all need your sleep! Awww! Thank you so much! I love you, you know that right? You are also a great author, but like everyone, we both need improvement! Thank you so much sweetie for the continuous support. You rock! Love you! Oh…and I loved the cheesiness hahaha…**

**VampxLover: Haha, well don't worry! He will. Maybe in this chapter or in the next. Anyway, thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it! And…Jess is getting on my nerves too. Bahahaha. Thanks! **

**Guys, that's over 10 reviews! That's freaking awesome! Thanks to all of you I have almost 150 reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School Musical 1, 2, or 3. I have no part in it. I just own the plot and made up characters! **

**Chapter 17**

I woke up the next morning on the couch. I didn't want to back upstairs because I was too tired and I wanted to a bit of T.V because I knew that I couldn't fall asleep, even if I was tired. I didn't feel the sun beating down on me from the terrace. I looked out and it was cloudy and it was raining just a little bit.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Kayla plopped onto the couch, near my feet, and smiled brightly.

I got my phone out from hoodie jacket and I noticed it was 11 in the afternoon. Whoops? "Hey? Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked and she smiled, but the look in her eyes told me that it wasn't going to be a great story.

"Well…" she took a deep breath and began, "Troy went out for a walk this morning, but he didn't tell us why. Then, about 15 minutes later Jessica said she wanted to go for a walk too. Sam and I thought it was really weird, so we watched her leave the building from your balcony, and we didn't really see anything too suspicious so we decided to leave it at that. So then, Zak, Sam, and I decided to let you sleep so we went out and got breakfast at Starbucks and then came back and you were still asleep. So we just went out and hung out together. And lemme tell you, Zak is the sweetest guy ever! Anyway, so when we got back, we watched some T.V in Sam's room and then all of a sudden, we heard the door slam and yelling." She explained slowly for once and I nodded.

"Okay, keep going…" I encouraged and she sighed and began once again.

"So, Sam, Zak, and I went out in the living room to go see what the fuss was about. Troy looked furious and Jess was well mad, but she looked like she was on the verge of crying. So we just watched from the hallway. We heard Troy just screaming things like, 'why'd you do it?' and 'I trusted you' and 'you're such a slut'." Kayla giggled, "So in Jess just ran into their room, slammed the door and didn't come out for about twenty minutes or so. So then, Troy just went out on the terrace and well, the three of us, we were just…speechless. So, we continued to just stand there, not knowing what to do. So when Jess came out she was with her suitcases and she looked at us like, what it was, it was our fault." Kayla rolled her eyes, "So then she glared at us, and said 'I hate you all' and then with that, she showed us her ticket back to Albuquerque and then left without another word." Kayla smiled.

"So wait, the demon is gone?" I said and Kayla nodded. I smiled a bit, but that was a little too immature.

"So anyway, Troy came back in about an hour and he looked at us sadly and then looked at you, but you were asleep. Zak wasn't happy about the looking at you part, but…sorry…I'm getting distracted. Anyway, Troy went into his room and came out with a note and he literally looked like he was relieved and at the same time, like he was confused. So he explained to us what happened…" she said and I was still trying to comprehend that Jess had left.

"So anyway, it turns out, Troy saw Jessica making out with this guy in the park…" Kayla said softly. I looked around and I noticed that Zak, Troy, and Sam were nowhere to be seen. They must have left to go on a 'guy thing' and left Kayla for me.

"Wow." I said. I can't say I wasn't completely in shock, but I didn't think she'd actually hook up with someone so random and from here. I mean, c'mon! Troy was out too, and yes, New York City is big and has a lot of people, but you'd think she'd have common sense.

"And then he told us about what happened last night…" Kayla looked at me with intense eyes and I sighed.

"I know, but nothing happened last night, Kayla. I don't feel anything with Troy, okay? Zak is my guy, not Troy. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't talk to Troy from then on, but now…"

"Gabi, I think its best you talk to him about this. I mean, I know that's normally something I'd tell you not to do, but you need to tell him how you feel too. And don't you dare lie to the guy. He just got freaking cheated on and he deserves something to make him feel better." Kayla said and I sighed.

"But Kayla, it's not that easy. If I tell him I like him, it'll just get his hopes up and if Zak finds out…well I think we both know what would happen. If I tell Troy he'll think that I want something to happen between the two of us and-"

"Hey! You're up!" Sam said and Troy followed, but there was no Zak…

"Hey…what's up?" I said and then looked around and Troy looked at me in that humble way he always does.

"Ummm…" Sam said nervously and I well, what was I supposed to do? Troy and Jess were done with and Zak was nowhere to be seen! What else could happen?

**Short chapter, I know, but hey, Jess is gone. Now…so is Zak? What happened? **


	18. Everything is Great

**OHHHHH MY GOOOSSSSHHH! I got like twenty reviews on the last chapter! THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME GUYS! THAT'S 20 REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER! That means so much to me, you have no idea. So be aware for a really long shout-out area…if you don't want to see a huge shout-out area, skip it! **

**Shout-outs: **

**Leanne.101: (may not have the 101 or dot.) If it doesn't, I apologize, but for some reason it does that. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review! **

**RK . Rose: Hah, well hmm…here's a thought, I wonder…sorry this is random, but if you have like amazingly-awesome or a hyphen, does that mean that it's still one word? Hm, good question I think. Anyway, thank you so much, that was so sweet. And I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review! **

**independentHSMFAN23: You'll find out in this chapter I guess. And I think you're about the millionth person who said you were glad that Jess is gone, but I'm going to say this right now, JESS IS NOT GONE FOR GOOD. Anyway, well good prediction, thanks for the review, glad you're still reading my stories! **

**Ellie123: Haha, well I'm glad that you like the story! Thanks for the review! **

**Sarah: Jess isn't gone for good, I'll let you guys know that. It's harder to kill a witch than you think. Lol. And that's funny, you have a friend named Jess. And I'm glad you think so. It may be a long time to write all these responses, it normally takes up to 30-45 minutes depending on how many reviews I get, but I think you all deserve to be mentioned because you guys take the time to review when you don't need to. It's awesome! Thanks for the review! **

**Kellyharper: Haha, you're not the only one. Anyway, glad you liked it and I'm glad you reviewed thanks! **

**Zanessastories1225788: Aw, don't worry about it! It's fine! You really don't have to review, but I'm glad you want to review. It's very sweet of you and I think it's so nice that you want to. And Hahaha…Jess isn't gone for good. You guys think that I can kill off the evil witch just like that? You thought wrong. **

**Xxluvstrukxx: I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself huh? I'm glad you liked it and you decided to review again! **

**X-TammieBaybii-x: Hahaha, well I hate you too! Hahaha…just kidding. So here's the chapter where you're in it! Wow right? You finally happy? I'm glad you like this story as much as you liked the rest, but I think you're favorite is going to continue to be 'My Best Friend's Brother's Friend'. Hah. Anyway, love you girly, thanks for the continuous support off and on of Fanfiction. **

**Inkisexpen: Well I'm not going to say your prediction is right or wrong, but I'm glad you are so into it that you want to predict what happens. I'm glad you reviewed again and that you liked it! **

**Sprinklz76: Haha…well I guess you'll find out. Thanks for reviewing! **

**xEmilyHeartsx: Hahaha your review definitely made me laugh, but I'm glad you liked it so much! Be prepared for drama, more Jess, and a bunch of other surprises! **

**Xxsmileandxx: Well I'm so glad you liked it so much! It's awesome! It really is flattering that you want to actually favorite it to your computer and since you thanked me for keeping you entertained, I say thank you for reviewing and liking my story so much! Thanks! **

**I'mEdward'sCrazyLunataicGirl: Hahaha well Jessica is not gone for good. I'm glad you liked the chapter so much. Thanks for the review! **

**MiLeyAsiNomas: Hahaha…I hate to break it to ya, but Jess isn't gone…not for good. Glad you liked it and thanks for the review. **

**Teamedwardakazanessrules101: I wish I could answer your question, but I didn't quite understand it, but I'm sure you'll get your answer in the chapter. Thanks for the review! **

**ImABelieber: Aw, well thank you! I'm glad you liked it, and it's a really good feeling to know that you guys read this and you guys get so entertained and into it! Anyway, I guess you'll find out where Zak is in this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Zac is my. Life: Hahaha, okay, good. I just wanted to put it in there just in case. Anyway, well Jess isn't gone for good, and I know right? Who would cheat on Troy? Haha…but well I guess you'll find out in the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Batzmary: Sheesh, you're like the only one who wants to physically hurt Jess! Sheesh! Anyway, no. I guess you'll just have to keep reading and find out. The point of cliffhangers are to keep readers interested, haha. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. **

**VampxLover: Hahaha, well I'm glad you liked it and Jess isn't gone for good. Trust me, anyway, thanks for reviewing! **

**Neverletgo . xo: Well I guess you'll just have to find out like the rest of em'. I'm glad you liked it and I'm glad you reviewed! Thanks! **

**Okay guys, seriously, 21 reviews? Thank you! That's 2 pages worth of shout-outs and responses. That's awesome! Thanks guys! **

**I apologize for the very late review, but guess what, school starts friday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical 1, 2, or 3. I own the plot and a few made up characters, that is it. **

**Chapter 16 (Okay so because I had 2 chapters that had 2 parts, that means I'm only on chapter 2 and I counted wrong…hah)**

I stared at Sam and he looked a little nervous and then I took a glance at Troy who had wiped off the humble look and it was now filled with guilt. "Zak…well he…"

Sam stopped and I raised my eyebrows, amused, that for once Sam was actually nervous to tell me what had happened. "Well maybe Troy should explain…" Sam said glaring at Troy and he chuckled nervously and shook his head.

"N-no, it's okay, Sam you're better at explaining things than I am. I'm just going to go rest in my room…" Troy said and I looked at Kayla who stood in front of Troy's bedroom door.

"What did you guys do?" Kayla said in a stern voice and I looked from Troy to Sam and then Troy finally gave up.

"Alright, alright…" Troy said and then he looked at Sam, "Take it away Sam!" he said in a sarcastic voice and I looked at Sam, leaned on my right hip, crossed my arms, raised my eyebrows once again and said, "I'm waiting…"

Sam mumbled something that sounded like 'Zak kmsalmfld' and before I could say anything, Kayla said, "Sorry, what was that Samuel?" Kayla said and Sam groaned. Sam absolutely loathes it when Kayla, not me, Kayla, calls Sam by his full name.

"Zak is in the hospital!" Sam shouted quickly and I went wide eyed.

"WHAT?" Kayla screamed and Troy immediately pushed through Kayla and into his bedroom and locked it very quickly.

"HOW? WHEN? WHY?" I screamed after that and Sam chuckled nervously.

"I think we covered all the questions right? Who, what, when, where, why?" and I glared at him and he sighed in frustration.

"So, we went out while you were sleeping and we decided to go out to Central Park and Zak was so happy that the devil's daughter was gone that he was like prancing around and Troy just got furious, tackled him to the ground and punched him a little too many times in the face."

My eyes went wider, if that was possible. "WHAT?" I shouted loudly and Sam again laughed.

"This is not funny Samuel!" Kayla yelled and I groaned.

"Well I already answered 'what' now can you please stop calling me that? I prefer Sam or even Sammy, but not Samuel." Sam chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"So anyway, Zak is in the hospital, and he just needed a few stitches." Sam said and I grabbed a key from the hook and it was the key to Troy's room. My mom had decided to get locks on the door, but she wanted keys on every door so no matter what, she could get in; which r to defeats the purpose of the locks, but if I don't want her to get in, I can take the lock as long as I tell her. It may be somewhat strict, but I normally don't need the locks, so in this particular case; it's perfect.

"TROY BOLTON!" I screamed and pounded on the door to let him decide whether to open it or not.

He didn't open up, so I put the key in and twisted it and swung the door open and Troy jumped up from his bed. "What the hell did you do to my boyfriend?" I growled and he chuckled.

"I thought Sam told you, and okay, so I'm sorry. I over-reacted, but he didn't need to such a…a…"

"Don't you dare call him anything." I huffed and Troy rolled his eyes and walked up towards me with a completely sincere and apologetic face.

"I'm sorry, okay? I really just…let my instincts over take me and I was already angry and upset about the Jess thing…and he just was bugging me." Troy said innocently and he took my hands and I didn't fall for it this time.

I walked away and grabbed my purse. "I'm going to go see Zak." I said and I was off.

At the hospital Zak was laying in his bed. I knocked on the door and opened it up and I noticed that Zak had a few stitches on the left side of bottom lip. "Hey sweetie…how are you feeling?" I said and he gave me a huge cheeky smile and I giggled.

"Hey." He said and he held out his arms and I crawled onto the bed with him as he wrapped his arm around him.

"How do you feel?" I said as I looked up from my left side and he groaned and I giggled.

"Ugh…I feel soooo bad." He groaned again.

"Aw, baby, where does it hurt?"

He gave a puppy pout and he pointed at his lips and I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips and he smiled. "EWWW…get a room!" Kayla screeched and giggled and followed by her were Sam and Troy.

"Hey bro." Sam said as he did some sort of hand shake with Zak and then it was this really awkward silence.

"Okay…" Troy said, "So I guess I'm going to say my apology right now…" Troy said sheepishly.

All attention was on Troy and Zak. "So, Zak, I really am sorry. I just let the stress get to my head and I shouldn't have done what I did. I really am truly sorry and it was stupid of me…" Troy said and I couldn't help, but smile. The thing about Troy was that when he apologizes you can always tell when he is truly and whole-heartedly sorry. Troy was always such a genuine person. So okay, he may have some attitude and emotional problems, but overall he was a great guy…

"And I'm sorry too Troy. I shouldn't have said what I said and it was nice of me." Zak gave a crooked smile and I couldn't help, but bring them both into a hug.

"AWW!" Kayla cooed and I giggled and then Sam breathed in relief.

"Okay, so now that we're all good and the evil witch is gone…" Sam said and looked at Troy who just shrugged.

"Yeah, it's okay, I'm sorry for ruining this all for you guys, but she's gone…" Troy said and we all smiled and accepted his apology.

"Anyway, Zak got tickets to Broadway to go see Aladdin for tomorrow night." Sam said, "And to be honest, I was shocked we were even able to get seats considering that it's tomorrow." Sam explained and I rolled my eyes.

Zak was finally able to leave after about a half an hour and then we just decided to order in some pizza and then just hang out as some good friends. Everything was great.

**Okay so the chapter wasn't great, and I actually have been busy with things. Anyway, THE NEXT chapter is going to feature a good friend of mine, so hopefully you all understand! Thanks for the great support! **


	19. A Night in Broadway and Disney Movies!

_Hey guys, I apologize for the late updates. I am officially starting school tomorrow! EEK! I'm so nervous, so my naggy friend kept begging me to write, so I did. And here it is. And as you can see, there is no longer a bold. It's italicized, but I like this better. It's not as…umm…penetrating. Don't you think? It may not catch your attention, but if you wanna read it, I advise you do. _

_Shout-outs: (NOTE: ALL THOSE WHO HAVE PERIOD IN THEIR NAME WILL NOT BE PUT IN BECAUSE IT ERASES THE NAME THINKING IT'S A WEB-LINK!)_

_2pinkstar and 7blackberry: I'm glad you liked it so much and thank you so much for the review! _

_Kellyharper: Really? I thought it was crap. I was in a rush and I wasn't able to get many ideas, but I did update. And I know right! Haha, what boy runs from a girl? I am glad that Jess is gone for now too, I don't have to write her character without stabbing my keyboard. Haha, thanks for the review! _

_xEmilyHeartsx: Aw, I'm glad you like my story, it really does mean a lot to me. I promise, Troyella is soon to come, but I need to get rid of Zak first. The thing with the Zak and Troy incident was just a bit of drama to add and then see make Gabriella see the sweeter side of Troy. Anyway, I'm glad you reviewed, thank you so much! _

_MileyGlee123: Sorry, but I have to comment on your sn. GO GLEE! And yes…I am a proud gleek fan. Hah. And you really want Troy to hit Zak? Zak hasn't done anything wrong, and I don't want Troy to look like a bad person…it would make this story crap. Since Zak is dating Gabriella of course she visits, again, that would make them both seem like bad people. Thanks for the review! _

_RK ROSE: Yeah, Troy does have anger issues. He has a bad temper. Anyway, love the new word. You should write the dictionary instead and then we could say a word like that and Microsoft Word © wouldn't correct it. Hahaha, but thank you for the sweet compliment and I'm glad that you and the rest liked my really bad chapter. Thanks! _

_Batzmary: hahaha…well I have several brothers, but I'm not that violent. You're more like very graphic and detailed, but at least you know how to get your anger out. And Troy…was having anger issues and Zak was….well yeah. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review. _

_Inkisexpen: I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the review! _

_XxBabiiGurlxX: I'm glad you liked it. And I can't help but notice, but you do you review practically every story? …just curious. Thanks for the review. _

_Zac is my life: I'm glad you liked that chapter, because I personally hated it. And yeah, I mean seriously, who cheats on Zac Efron or even in a story, cheat on Troy Bolton? Apparently, Jess…who is kind of a ditz. Haha…thanks for the review! _

_independentHSMFAN23: I love how you used the Aladdin reference. And I like those three wishes. I'll try and be the blue genie and make that last one come true…right NOW! Hahaha. And then well the first and second will happen…eventually. _

_Teamedwardakazanessarules101: I'm glad you enjoyed it and well, that will happen…eventually. But I like Zak personally. Hahaha, thanks for the review! _

_Zanessastories1225788: Well I have to say, getting shout-outs is always a plus and it really is cool. Not many authors do it, and it does take a lot of time to do it, but I'm so glad that you like to review because you get a shout-out. It really does mean a lot that you try and review every chapter. Hahaha, and yeah, what you suggested is kind of cute. It's a good…ummm analogy, kind of. Not really an analogy at all, but I'm going to call it that anyway. Hahaha. And Jess will be gone soon, but she's gone for now. And well, if you find one, then you can do that to her. Hah. And really? That's kind of awkward, but oh well, I'm sure they are nowhere near Jess. Thanks for the review! _

_x-TammieBaybii-x: Girl, you so freaking owe me. I could be sleeping right now, but NO I am writing for YOU. Next chapter-aka- this chapter, yes you are in it. Anyway, thank you for the continuous support and I'm glad you liked that chapter. I think you're the only one who likes Zak now. But I still like Zak. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and thank you for the review! _

_Telitubbiees: I'd say thanks for the review, but that was barely a review it was more of a comment; which is fine too. I do start school tomorrow. It's orientation, but it is a complete day of school, so that includes me waking up at 5:30 and then probably collapsing when I get home around 2:35. Which sucks. Anyway, the official first day of school is Monday, Aug. 23__rd__. _

_Okay 13 reviews. I hate the number 13 hahaha…just a random comment of mine. _

_**This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of mine. So, her age is kind of twisted, but she'll live. Her name is Majeja and she's my baby sis. But obviously, not by blood; she still does feel like my sister. She really wanted to be written into a chapter, so here it is. Her SN name is: x-TammieBaybii-x and if you want, check her out. She is a great writer! **_

_**Love you girl! Keep stayin' you! **_

_Note to you guys, this really is just a fun chapter for me to write. It really was fun listening to all these random songs while writing this. _

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own High School Musical 1, 2, or 3 or any of the characters or actors who portray them. I own the plot, the made up characters, and some other random things…_

**Chapter 17 **

I stared at the huge big Broadway signs. They say that so many lights are so bad, but it was late at night and it was gorgeous with all the bright lights. We were finally here and it was going to be amazing. Troy smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. It was going to be with Troy, Zak, Sam, and Kayla, what could be better?

We walked in towards the doors and gave the man are tickets. "Are you excited?"Zak whispered in my ear and I smiled at him.

"I'm beyond excited. Thank you so much." I linked my arm around his body and he pulled me close.

"I'm glad you're excited." He whispered and kissed the top right of my head.

"I love Aladdin!" Kayla shrieked, "Mr. Aladdin sir, have a wish or two or three. I'm on the job you big nabob you ain't ever had a friend like me!" Kayla sung striking a pose.

Sam and I shared a look and closed our eyes and shook our heads in shame. "Kay…do you know who sings that song?" Sam asked innocently.

"Well in the movie, it's sung by the hilarious Robin Williams!" she exclaimed and I shook my head. She fell for this trick a lot and I have no idea why. You'd think by now she'd get it, or at least not be offended by it.

"Well…Kayla…let him sing it. Please, your voice…it makes my ears bleed." Sam laughed and Kayla went wide eyed and went to tackle him, but I stopped her.

"I hate you Samuel." Kayla said under her breath, but Sam still heard her.

"I love you too sweetie!" he laughed and I rolled my eyes. They were like having two eight year olds, and they never stopped fighting.

"Can we just get this over with?" Kayla said, her mood was now ruined.

"Don't worry Kayla, I'll keep you company." Troy smiled at Kayla who couldn't help but smile and look at me.

"Aw, thanks _Twoysie._" Kayla said trying out Troy's nickname.

"Please…I hate that." He said and we all laughed.

He winked at me and then grabbed held out his arm for Kayla and she gladly took it. "Okay, so where are we?" he asked and I couldn't help, but just smile. Everything was perfect so far. No drama, no Jess, and I wasn't exactly thinking about that kiss I shared with Troy…

The show was absolutely fantastic. So, Kayla did keep singing very softly so nobody but Troy and I could hear her and she was in a better mood now. "I can show you the world…shining, shimmering, splendid!" she sung, spinning and twirling around in the empty aisle (a/n: omg…majeja sooo had to help me out trying to remember that word).

"Wow, that was just amazing, and that girl who played Jasmine was phenomenal!" Zak said and Troy nodded in agreement. It was great seeing the two of them get along. This was our last night here in New York City, tomorrow we were leaving around noon-ish and arriving around 3 or 4, so I was glad it was ending in a great way.

"I know right? She blew me away! Kayla, you should try singing like that!" Sam said and she rolled her eyes and kept twirling.

"Thanks…" a girl said and we looked around, the whole entire theatre was empty and I was actually shocked that we weren't getting kicked out by now.

I turned around and I saw a familiar face from stage. It was….JASMINE! "Oh my gosh!" Kayla almost screamed.

I looked at her, she was pretty. She had the black hair and it was tied back to the side. She was pretty short, around 5'1'' kind of short, but she was still a talented actor and singer.

"You are absolutely so talented!" Zak said smiling and the girl smiled. She looked around our age.

"How old are you anyways?" Troy asked and she couldn't help, but smile. She hopped of the stage and then walked towards us.

"I'm 19." She replied, "And still aging." She joked and I smiled at her sense of humor.

"I'm Majeja by the way." She said.

"I'm Gabriella, this is Zak, Troy, Sam, and Kayla." I smiled and she nodded and then she finally reached us and sat down near a chair.

"So how long have you been singing?" I decided to make some sort of conversation, considering that I should be taking advantage of this.

"For as long as I can remember. I sang freely most of the time and then my parents decided to sign me up for some singing lessons and then from there, we moved to New York so I could get some sort of way to get into Broadway, and here I am, living my dream!" she said smiling and it was hard not to be jealous.

I mean, she was nineteen and she was already living out her dream as becoming someone known and she was on Broadway for crying out loud. That's amazing! "Wow, that's awesome!" Kayla said in a daze, just like I was.

"Yeah, thanks, so what brings you guys here?" Majeja asked sweetly.

"Well, it's our last night and we wanted to give them a New York experience so Zak here, bought us tickets and we all thought it was a great idea, so here we are." I explained and she nodded.

"MAJEJA!" I heard someone yell from the stage and we looked at to see a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go." She said giving us a wave and running down the aisle to get back up on the stage and then went backstage.

"It was a pleasure meeting you!" she yelled and waved again before completely disappearing.

"You too! Good luck tomorrow night!" Sam yelled, trying to be polite and then we were off.

We were out on the concrete and Kayla was still twirling! "Oh my gosh! I just got the best idea in the world!" Kayla said and I gave her a quizzical look.

"What on-"

"We should so have a Disney night! Like TONIGHT! It's our last night and I haven't had one of these in so long! And Gabi has all of the movies!" she shrieked and smiled and I shrugged.

"Ew…" the boys said together looking at each other they were going to gag.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" I said, "We can all sing along and we don't have to watch Aladdin since we already watched it. We'll just watch the originals. No sequels. Except for the Little Mermaid 2, just because it's fun to sing: 'titanic dip and daring dash, adventurers slash explorers, titanic dip and daring dash, adventurers slash explorers' and you know it!" I giggled as I goofed around and grabbed Kayla's hand and did a goofy partner dance that looked like we were really bad country western dancers.

"Woohoo!" I sang and we skipped around.

"Shall we deary?" I giggled as I held out my arm.

"We shall madam!" she said enthusiastically.

Kayla linked her arm with me and we skipped all the way home, with the boys following behind, with their hands in their pocket making small talk. I know what you're thinking right? Party poopers! "Every party has a pooper that's why we invited you..." hahaha, my mom used to say that at all my birthday parties.

Once we got home, we popped two bowls of popcorn, but a bunch of blankets and pillows in the floor and then got the movies out of the movie cupboard. "Oh my gosh! We should watch this!" Kayla said holding up 'Hercules'.

(A/N: I am NOT going to mention every single moment of every Disney movie, that would be chaos.)

Once it got to 'Go The Distance' I realized that, maybe this wasn't a bad idea. Sam, Troy, and Zak just belted it out. They sang that whole songs, word for word, no mistakes. I have to say they were actually in key.

"And you laugh at me! PSH!" Kayla scoffed when the song ended and she threw popcorn at them.

Later on, the classic song, 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' came on and Kayla and I know that song by heart. We always sang that when either of us hated to admit that we like a guy at school, but that wasn't exactly the situation here…

….

The next movie we put in was the original classic, 'Beauty and The Beast'. We only sang along to the opening song, "Belle", "Be Our Guest", "Beauty and the Beast", and "Something There", but it really was surprising that the guys knew the words to "Be Our Guest". Sure, we had these kind of nights with Sam, but he never seemed interested to sing along like Kayla and I did.

We then put in Mulan, and that was practically my favorite movie of all time. I sang to all of the songs. And I even got up and sang "I'll Make A Man Out of You" and did karate moves. It was awesome. "Let's get down to business! To defeat the Huns! Did they send me daughters; when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through, mister I'll…make a man…out of you! Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within!" I danced around and Troy grabbed me and pranced me around and did some karate moves with me.

The next song that all of us sang together was "A Girl Worth Fighting For." It was…just…awkward, but it was still outrageously funny and goofy.

That was basically what the rest of our night consisted of. We watched, 'Cinderella 1, 2, and 3', 'Mulan 2' which is nowhere near as good as the first one, 'The Lion King 1 and 2', 'Snow White', 'Sleeping Beauty', and then finished it off with just 'Enchanted'.

It was a great night and tomorrow was heading back to New Mexico…it was kind of sad knowing I wasn't going to see Kayla and Sam for the rest of summer…

**Omg! **_Okay, I'm done! Finally! This chapter took so long for me to write because I kept getting distracted. I hope you all like the fun chapter and I really wanted to just have a Disney-type chapter. I mean, c'mon, nobody can beat the classics. And you all know it! Review! _


	20. I Didn't Know Going Home Would Hurt

_Hey guys! I just got back from my first day of high school! WOW! It was overwhelming. My school is absolutely humungous and it was only freshmen. So there's like 2000-3000 kid total. I'm going to be stomped on! Hah…anyway, I decided to update now, since I won't be able to update this weekend or Monday! _

_Shout-outs: (Note: If you do have any 'periods' in your username/screen name it will not be put in because it erases the whole entire name, thinking it's a web-link. I apologize, but it is not my fault.)_

_xEmilyHeartsx: I'm glad you liked the chapter, it was a fun chapter for me to write. And I love Aladdin, I did Aladdin Jr. and it was fun, but you know, after a while it just gets old and boring. And yes, all Disney movies are genius! Thank you so much for reviewing! _

_Pumpkinking5: Hahaha, okay random comment on your SN, but I read it like thing, pump kinking. Wow right? I know it's pumpkin king though. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the Aladdin scene, I just had to add something. _

_Inkisexpen: Aw, well my friend will definitely appreciate it! Thank you so much from both her and myself. I'm glad you liked the Disney references. Thank you for the continuous reviews and support! It really does mean a lot to me! _

_Kellyharper: All the Disney classic movies are just amazing and they never get old right? I mean, I love to just spend a day or night to watch them all. They're fantastic! School was great and thank you so much for the good luck. I'm very tired though, I woke up at 5:30, but on Monday I'm waking up at 5AM which will be horrific. Thank you for the luck, and I'm very happy that you liked that chapter! Thank you for the review! _

_Jessica: I find it ironic your name is Jessica…hahaha. Anyway, well I'm glad you like it so much! It's sometimes hard to get people to get so excited about reading…if you know what I mean. Thank you for reviewing! _

_MileyGlee123: I know right? Glee is amazing, but I do know a few people who don't like Glee. I'm not mentioning names, but yes it is absolutely amazing. I know you want them to be together, but since I want it to be long, you'll just have to wait. And Kayla and Sam will always have chemistry. They fight a lot, like young siblings, but they love each other all the same. I hope you have fun with your Disney movie night, they're fun! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Zanessastories1225788: I actually just got home from school, but yes it started Friday for me because I had orientation since I'm a freshmen. (How lucky am I, right?) Anyway, I will update as much as I possibly can, but I will be trying to keep my head in school. Good luck with college though! That's a big step! And I love Beauty and The Beast, one of my favorite Disney movies! I put my friend in the chapter because she so badly wanted to be in it and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And the meat cleaver comment was a bit weird…but funny. Thank you for the review! _

_XxBabiiGurlxX: ….well okay I guess you're not going to answer my question, but thanks for the review._

_Zac is my life: I'm glad you thought it the movie night was awesome. I miss having those with friends. And…well she is some sort of ditz. Everyone has their moment, y'know? Thanks for the review! _

_Teamedwardakazanessarules101: Oh my gosh, I was listening to a bunch of Disney songs while writing this, it was so fun. I was singing so obnoxiously I think my cat went deaf…hah, just kidding. I hope you enjoyed catching up with your childhood while watching Snow White. I wish I could go to New York too. Thanks for the review! _

_x-TammieBaybii-x: Hmmmm…I don't know if I wanna write this all out. It'll be a while, hah. I'm so glad you are happy with the chapter, just because I wrote it FOR you. And you said so yourself, you were about five foot, one inch. And yes, you are weird. I could have totally made you act your age and used your word 'freakoid'. My butte was numb and asleep while writing that chapter. It was painful, even though I couldn't feel it…hah. And yes, you were in that chapter just because you were awesome, hahaha. I'm very glad you liked it, of all, just because I wrote it for you and because of you, anyway, this is getting really off topic and ranty, so I'll stop. Thank you so much for the continuous advice, support, and love! I love you girly and you're such a great friend! Love you sis! _

_Hey, I got eleven reviews, which is still pretty awesome. I still love getting twenty-one reviews on that one chapter. That was pretty awesome. Thanks guys! _

_I think this chapter is going to be surprising all of you, because as I was writing it, I got so many ideas, I just had to get them down in this chapter! I hope you all love the chapter! _

_If you don't like any name calling then don't read some parts. This is rated T for language. Hope you guys understand. _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School Musical 1, 2, or 3. I only claim to own the plot and some characters made up, strictly for this story! _

**Chapter 18**

"I'm going to miss you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so-"

"We get it!" Sam hissed and Kayla quickly gave him an ice cold glare.

"Sorry…I'll shut up." Sam said quickly, as he went strolling around to find a seat nearby.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Don't worry," Kayla gave a smile, "I'll keep him in track. You know, just smack him around a bit and make him work." She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, maybe I should hire a babysitter to watch out for both of you…" I laughed and Kayla rolled her eyes and just shook her head.

"Gabriella, I do realize that you are a very smart girl, but sometimes I think you forget that we're 17. We can handle ourselves…even if we act a bit immature." Kayla stated in a firm and confident voice.

"Kayla, did you just use 'a bit' and 'immature' in the same sentence when you were talking about you and Sam?" I said raising my eyebrows and amusement and she just broke all her seriousness left in her face and just laughed.

"Okay, your right, but we do NOT need a babysitter. You know that much…" Kayla argued.

"I'm normally the babysitter, that's why you think you don't need one." I stated and Kayla had to admit that it was true, because it was.

"Well, still, we have been able to survive and not kill each other while you were gone." Kayla said and I also had to admit that was true.

"Okay, okay…but be good okay?" I said, almost wanting to cry. I was leaving my home, again. I was going to be stuck in a house with Troy, by myself.

"Okay and don't forget to give us updates on what's going on down in New Mexico. You don't-"

"I know, I don't have to chat, just send both of you emails, since you guys are going on the family and friends vacation this summer…without me!" I hissed sarcastically and she chuckled innocently and shrugged.

"I know, I apologize, but that really isn't in my control! Have a great time in New Mexico!" she hugged me tightly and I could tell she had tears in her eyes, because I began to feel something hit my thin shirt.

"Aw, don't cry! I'm going to cry if you cry and I, Gabriella Montez, do NOT cry." I said and smiled sheepishly at her and she nodded, wiping her tears away quickly and hugging me again tightly.

"I'm going to miss you Gabi!" she cried and I couldn't help but let my eyes water a bit.

"Have fun in Hawaii with Sam okay? Take tons of pictures!" I said and she nodded and hugged me tighter, if that was even possible, and then went to say goodbye to Zak and Troy.

Sam looked at me and I nodded to let him know it was okay for him to get up and walk over to me. He ran up quickly and then hugged me and I even think Sam was crying. "Oh, 'Brie what am I going to do without you in Hawaii? I'm going to die with Kayla!" he joked and I felt his tears soak my shirt as well and this time, I just couldn't hold my tears back. Watching any guy cry was just heartbreaking enough, but to see your guy friends cry was just saddening.

"Oh Sam, you know you love Kayla!" I was able to make out with my voice cracking and I wiped my tears from cheeks and he smiled at me.

"I'm going to miss you so much! Don't forget to take pictures, send us emails, and continue to give us the boy situation okay?" Sam said into my ear as he hugged me again, much more tightly this time. The cool thing about hugging Sam was that hugging him was a really great feeling. Not in that, I got butterflies in my stomach way, but it was always a warm, sweet hug and you could feel it in his heart that he meant it. I felt very protected being with Sam, and hugging him, I felt so secure.

"Of course I won't forget. Now, you both need to email and take a lot of pictures!" I said and I let out a few more sobs and hugged him tighter and tighter by the second and he was just bawling…

"Oh Sammy, don't cry! Please!" Kayla whined and ran up and hugged the two of us.

I hate goodbyes, they suck. Whether you hate the person or you love the person, sometimes goodbyes can just hurt. Why do they call them goodbyes anyway? It should be bad-bye. It may not be as catchy as goodbye because we don't use it, but saying that word is not GOOD!

We were in a group hug and I could tell that Troy and Zak were both a little teary-eyed looking at us. Sam then moved onto the boys to say goodbye. He wiped his tears away quickly and then asked me for the 'tear-free' signal and walked up to Troy and Zak.

"Take care of my girl okay?" Sam said and they both nodded.

"And you…" Sam looked directly at Zak, "You break her heart, I break your face!" he warned very furiously, which was really intimidating. Sam was normally just a really sweet guy, who was yes, very cute, but he was never mean and intimidating.

"Of course…I would never hurt Gabi!" Zak said innocently and I rolled my eyes and looked at Kayla and shook her head.

"Yeah…like we haven't heard _that_ one before…" Kayla said under her breath and I have to admit, I cracked a smile. That was totally true.

"And you…just watch out for her okay? I trust you and I'm hoping that you won't hurt her either." Sam stated and Troy nodded and smiled.

"Sam, it was a pleasure meeting you. You're a great guy and you're very funny. I can see why Gabi loves you so much." Troy said and gave him a man-hug.

"You too man." Sam said excepting the hug.

"…He kind of took what I was going to say."Zak chuckled and I ran up and hugged him from behind.

"What he means is…" I cleared my throat and made my voice deeper and said, "Sam, I loved meeting you. You're such a cool guy and I would even turn gay just to date you!" I laughed and Zak went wide eyed and turned around and picked me up and twirled me around.

"Oh no you didn't!" he said, "I would never leave you!" he laughed and I giggled.

I got a quick glance at Troy who just looked heartbroken…and it totally killed the mood. He literally looked like a lost puppy that was kicked and abandoned in the middle of the highway. "Wow, okay, that was…awkward?" Sam suggested and Zak nodded.

"Okay, all that was true, besides that last part. It was awesome meeting both you and Kayla and I hope we can see each other in the near future." Zak said regaining his composure also giving him a man-hug.

"We are boarding seats 1-15 for flight 132 to Albuquerque, New Mexico!" we heard a cheery voice in the speakers above us and Sam and Kayla looked at me.

"Bye Gabs, have fun!" Sam said and gave me one last hug.

"I'll miss you girl! Stay strong, have fun, take pictures, send me-"

"Shut up, please!" Sam groaned and Kayla smacked him on the arm hard.

"OW!" Sam yelled and rubbed his now red arm.

"See what I have to deal with?" Kayla groaned, "Anyway, I'll miss you! Love you!" she said and hugged me just as Sam did.

"Nooo, it's more like what _I_ have to deal with." Sam corrected and I shrugged and then looked at Troy who was already boarding the train without Zak or me. I really did need to talk to him when we got back.

"Okay, okay…guys ,I gotta go! Stay awesome! And no fighting! Bye!" I said as Zak basically dragged me away to the gate and handed the flight attendant both our tickets.

"BYE!" they both called and I could tell Kayla smacked him again because Sam said 'ow' again.

"TWOYSIE!" I heard a familiar, high, nasally voice as we entered the baggage claim area.

I felt a shot of jealousy, anger, and sadness when I heard that one name and that voice. I heard a bit of a groan from Troy and I just walked off and got my bag and went to go find Lucille and Jack. "Hey Gabi, how was the trip?" Lucille said brightly and I smiled.

"It was great, thank you so much for letting us come!" I said and Zak was at my tail and arrived at my side.

"Yeah, thank you Lucille and Jack that was so nice of you!" Zak said with sincerity and they both nodded.

"So, I heard what happened with Troy and Jess, that bad huh?" Jack chuckled as I heard Jessica's voice apologizing to Troy and I didn't even want to turn around. It would hurt me too much.

"Yeah, just a bit." Zak chuckled nervously and a bit awkwardly as he looked behind him and I could hear their lips attaching and to be honest, it freaking hurt. I really was going to talk to him about the kiss we shared, but I think that probably wasn't a good idea anymore…

"Well, Jess said she felt so bad for leaving and she was sure that she wouldn't hurt our Troy again." Lucille awed and cooed and I nodded, as I felt my smile slowly fall from my face.

….

We finally arrived back home, Troy and Jess were attached at the hip and wouldn't even separate. I couldn't help, but stare. Troy actually did look happy and it hurt. "I really want to be happy because he's happy, but how can I be happy if I'm not the one making him happy?" That quote was stuck was ringing in the inside of my ears on a complete loop. It was annoying and it was bringing down my mood.

"Can we talk?" Zak asked and I nodded and he took my hand and we walked out in the front of the house on the driveway.

"Okay, so, I was thinking, and observing, and I think that…well maybe we should breakup."

I was in shock at his words. They didn't hurt as much as I thought they would, but I was speechless. What was I supposed to say to that? "When we were at the airport, I couldn't help but notice the pain in your eyes when you saw Jessica run into Troy's arms. And it hurts me, but I think I can live with us just being friends. I think that maybe we were just meant to be friends. I do like you, and you will always be my friend, but I can't do this to you and myself. Do you understand?" Zak said sweetly, but still in a firm tone.

I couldn't help myself; I hugged him. I embraced him and he chuckled and hugged me so tightly that I almost couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry, but I love you and it just wouldn't be fair. I guess there was just something missing…" he whispered in my ear and I just hugged him even tighter. He explained exactly what I was feeling.

"Thank you so much Zak…" I whispered softly into his ears and he just held me there and I couldn't help, but cry into him and he just embraced it. He really was an awesome guy.

"Ssh, Gabi, I'm here. Troy can be a…a…well for a lack of a better word, dick, but he'll come around one day and realize what he's missing." He said in a soft, comforting voice and I finally looked up at him and smiled.

"You're awesome you know that?" I said and I cracked a smile.

"Aw, there's that beautiful smile and yes, I do know!" he joked and I hugged him.

"Now, stop crying, smile, and just wait for him. I know for a fact he likes you in some way because he looks at you in the way I looked at you, but he's just a bit…confused right now."

"Thanks Zak…" I said and he finally just held my hands and then wiped my tears with his right thumb and smiled at me.

"You stay strong…" he smiled and winked at me and I gave him a smile and he hugged me one last time.

"So, this is-"

"If you say goodbye I'm going to hate you. This is NOT goodbye. We're staying friends…or at least I hope. People may say that you can NEVER be friends with who you dated, but I beg to differ." Zak said and I laughed.

"Well, fine!" I joked and he twirled me around and then kissed me one last time…

"I will always love you Gabi." He whispered and then I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled at him.

"And you Zachary, will always have a place in my heart." And I smiled and we went inside and went up in my room and watched some T.V.

…

At dinner Lucille smiled at me suspiciously, "So I heard you and Zak broke up." Lucille said breaking the awkward silence and I really just wanted to groan loudly.

"Yeah…" I said, "But we're still great friends." I smiled at the thought of Zak. He really was just an outstanding person and I couldn't help, but always have some sort of crush on him.

"That's great sweetie, I guess you two just weren't meant to be." Lucille smiled, "And Zak really is a great boy, so I'm glad that you guys were managed to stay close." She smiled and then looked at Troy, and then I looked at Troy and I think he was secretly hiding a huge smile…or at least I hoped he was.

"What do you think about it Troy?" Lucille asked and I was about to just excuse myself, but I really did want to hear what he had to say.

"I think if it's right, then good for the two of you." Troy mumbled and I honestly just felt a huge punch in the stomach. He didn't even care, and he was the one reason why we broke up.

"May I be excused?" I said and Lucille looked at me, trying to read my facial expression and my words and tone of voice.

"Of course honey." She said and I took my plate into the kitchen and rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher.

"Good, now she's gone, I can actually eat." I heard Troy said and I literally felt like I wanted to crawl up in a ball and cry. I _thought_ he liked me…

"Troy, be nice." Lucille said.

I rolled my eyes, ran upstairs and then went into my room and just blared my music loudly and crawled into bed and softly cried myself to sleep…

_Aw, that was a sad chapter, don't you think? I wanted to add a twist, so there you have it…Troy's being a jerk. What's he doing now? Review! _


	21. A Woman's Intuition

_Hey guys, I apologize for the late response, but as I said, I was busy all weekend and then high school began, so here I am, writing because I finished all my homework in study hall so, here it is! _

_Shout-outs: (Note: No 'periods' in any username will be put in, because it will not show…)_

_ImABelieber: Yeah, you guys wanted them broken up, so I gave it to you, but I wasn't going to make Zak be a jerk. I'm glad you liked it and yes, Troy is acting like a jerk…hahaha. Thanks for the review! _

_X-TammieBaybii-x: well, you probably were, but too bad you weren't able to review first…hahaha, but I still love you! And don't worry, Troy is SO going to change. He'll make an awesome transformation and I'm getting excited to end It and write it! And oh, I know, that'll be the best time ever! I just hope we're still talking! Anyway, this is random, but I want a Zak in my life. Bad. Like really, really, really bad. But…like I want half of Troy and half of Zak…heh. Anyway, thanks sweetie for the love and support! Love you! _

_Xxluvstruk: We all know, nobody wants me to kill off Troy, and nobody would literally kill him…but I get what you mean. He's being a total jerk, right? And I love Zak too…I want him, for myself. Hah. Which is why I wrote him the way I wanted to. For once, I wrote the 'bad guy' part for a good guy. Thanks for the luck and I have to say, it has been a good first two days! __ Thanks for the review!_

_Zanessatroyella2013: Hah, well I guess you'll just have to wait and see what I have planned for Jessica. It could be bad or good. I really have no idea when I'm going to get rid of her, but she will be gone, just….it may be a while. Like…a long time. Actually towards the end of the story…hah. Anyways, thank you for the review! _

_Teamedwardakazanessarules101: I would love to be eight again. Or even six. That was when I didn't have to worry about high school or boys. Here is my motto right now: Boys…SUCK! It's hard to even write this one without wanting to burn either Troy or Zak…to be quite honest. Hah. I'm soooo off topic. I'm so glad that you liked it! Thanks for the review! _

_VampxLover: Hah, I know he needs to get rid of Jess. You just need to wait…till the end of the story. Thanks for the review, glad you liked it! _

_I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl: That was kind of the point, haha. I loved Zak and everybody hated him. And everybody loved Troy, even though he was acting like a jerk. Anyway I'm glad you liked that chapter, and to be honest, I think that may have been my favorite. Thanks for the review! _

_Inkisexpen: Well, Troy is supposed to act like that for several reasons. Glad you reviewed and you still liked it, despite of the rest. _

_xEmilyHeartsx: Really, you didn't see that coming? I would have though anybody did, but I was wrong…hah. Well, as you know, I am trying to make Troy so dislikable for a reason, hah. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! _

_BatzMary (2x): Hahaha, I just love Mulan. I don't know why, but it's just a classic and it always brings me in a good mood when I'm sad; which is often. Anyway, and I find it funny that you said that you wanted Gabriella to leave Zak, but then Zak left her and now you wish they were back together. Anyway, control your thoughts! Tehe, because it gets better, you just need to be patient! Thanks for the reviews! _

_Zac is my life: Hah, well I'm not happy they broke up, but it had to happen. I would love to have Zak. I'm glad that you like Sam and Kayla though, they're fun to write and a great way to just get out what I wish that I could see as a friend. And wow, 700 is still a lot for only 2 grades. I have to say, my school soooo crowded. Like, all you see is people and you can barely make your way through and my school is HUGE! I'm glad you 'LOVED' the last chapter! Thanks for the review! _

_Sara: haha, I'm glad that you liked it and well, that's just life and I'm trying to make it seem like there is a maze to reach what Gabriella wants and what Troy 'secretly' wants. I'm glad you liked it, even if it was sad! Thanks for reviewing! _

_Kellyharper: hahahaha…well I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! _

_Jessica: I apologize that you had to wait a few days, but as I said, I have school now, and that is more of a priority and I hope you understand! I hope those butterflies are good though, hah. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for reviewing! _

_Pumpkinking5: I felt bad for Gabi too, because even though she tried to make things work, Troy acted like a jerk, but hey, that's guys for you. Anyway, thanks for the review! _

_Sprinklz76: Well, I'm glad you liked all there, because they were fun to write and thank you for being so sweet and reading! It really is awesome to get this much support! I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the review! _

_Faye3: hahaha, well I'm glad you liked it, but you really do have to be patient. I apologize, personally for the late update, but school is here. Enjoy the chapter and thank you for the chapter! _

_XxBabiiGurlxX: oh, okay, I was just wondering, because I noticed, you review A LOT! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! _

_Anonymous: I did edit the spelling because the one I used is the correct spelling and my computer would have edited automatically anyway. Anyway, I'm glad you can relate, because that's what makes stories and songs all the better! Thanks for the review! _

_MileyGlee123: Troy has to be complicated because he's the love interest and the main character…or well the co-character. Whatever you want to call it, that's Troy. It makes for a good story! I'm glad you had a good movie night and that you had liked the chapter, despite its drama and sorrow. Thanks for reviewing! _

_independentHSMFAN23: Well the other wish will come, you just need to wait. Sometimes the genie can't get all her magic to make it come true instantaneously like the Robin Williams one. I'm glad you liked the chapter! And thank you for the review! _

_Laia: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you liked it so much! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! _

_You guys freaking rock. After a hard day at school, I get to check my email and read that I got a new review! That's 22, AGAIN, on only ONE chapter! You guys are awesome and I can't thank you enough! You guys are the reason why I keep writing! _

_Disclaimer: Have I ever said that I owned any part of High School Musical? No. So I don't. I only own the plot and made-up characters. _

**Chapter 19**

I woke up, not really wanting to get in bed, so I decided not to. I had 'sleep' in my eyes, or whatever you want to call it, but I still didn't feel like getting out of bed. I took a quick glance at the clock, it read: 8:30. Why were guys such pains?

I grabbed my phone and noticed I had 3 text messages that were unread. The first one was from Kayla:

'_GABI! I miss you so much; be good and I hope everything works out! I love youz!' _

I smiled, wishing to myself that I was back home with Sam and Kayla. I didn't want to be here and the only real friend I had was Zak, and he was my ex-boyfriend now. I quickly then typed in what had just happened in the past night. It was 8:30 so I doubt the fact that she'd reply.

The next message was from Sam, _'Zak told me what happened…are you okay sweetie? Love you! Stay strong…oh and Kayla is practically strangling me, trying to get me to tell her!' _

I groaned and quickly typed in a response. The last one was from Zak. _'Hey, do u wanna hang out later today?' _

I typed in 'sure' and then slipped out of bed. This was officially the worst summer of my life. A great guy, broke up with me because he knew that I liked the other guy that he didn't particularly liked, but was still nice to him and that guy was the guy I was living in now. "GABRIELLA, TROY! BREAKFAST!" I heard Lucille's voice echo through the house.

I looked in the mirror and a night after crying, I really didn't look good. At all. My eyes were bloodshot, my hair had a rat living in it, and my cheeks were a bit rosy and my nose was a little red as well. That's why I don't like crying. I sighed in the mirror and then brushed my rat's nest out of my hair and then pulled it back tight.

I slowly twisted the lock open and then even slower, turned the brass knob and then peeked out of the hallway. Troy was to the left of me, in his little froggy boxers and I couldn't help but press my lips together and fight a giggle. I walked down the stairs and I could feel his eyes on me, but for once, he didn't talk to me.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang and I just shrugged and opened the door. "HEY! Wow…you look…ummm…" It was Zak.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and he brought me into a hug and laughed.

"I was kidding, you look very puffy and red. In a cute way." He said and then finally took a good look at me, "What happened last night? That bad?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Well I can tell you this, you look better than Troy…" Zak chuckled and I turned around and he was still in boxers.

"Dude…" Zak said and I looked away and then pushed Zak out of the doorway back outside and shut the door behind me.

"Don't even say it." I said and Zak just laughed and laughed.

"Are you done? Or are you going to keep going on like a four year old?" I said sarcastically and he immediately shut up.

"Sorry, anyway, so what happened?" Zak said and I shrugged.

"He didn't care. At all." I said and he moved his lips to the right side of his face, like when really preppy girls do that and then look to the corner like it makes them look cuter. It really doesn't.

"Well…I guess you'll wait, but you know I'm here for you right?" he said and I nodded and hugged him quickly.

"I need to eat breakfast, and I was hoping I could just stay in today, so we could like…I don't know, watch movies or-"

"I actually have a date…" Zak said as he rubbed the back of neck vigorously as if it were going to change the awkwardness and the guilt and the pain.

"Oh. Okay. See you…" I said as I just walked back upstairs, into my room, and I was not coming out.

I felt stupid and vulnerable and I didn't like the feeling of it. I, Gabriella Montez, fell for TWO guys and they both ditched me. Better yet, the one I really liked, ditched me for Jessica, who CHEATED on him. Was I not good enough? Was I pretty? Skinny enough? Nice enough? What was wrong with me?

"Gabriella? " I heard a knock on the door and it was Lucille.

"Yeah?" I called through the doors, laying under the covers, not wanting to get out of bed. It was one of those 'I don't care' days.

"Breakfast is ready…" I heard the same voice and I really didn't care what they said, but I just wanted to talk to anybody.

"I don't really feel well, thanks though." I called back as rolled on my stomach groaned as loudly as I could into my pillow and put my covers over my head.

"Gabi…" I heard the door swing open. Great. This day was just getting better and better…

I tucked myself under my covers and crawled into a ball. "Gabriella, sweetie, what's wrong?" I heard Lucille's voice as she sat down next to me on my bed and she slowly revealed me.

"I don't feel good…" I grumbled and it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Is it Zak? I heard from his mother that he was going out with Jade from Troy's school…" Lucille said and I couldn't help but give a weak smile, "But you guys are still going to be great friends. Zak told me to tell you he was sorry about cancelling your guys' plan." Lucille said calmly as she put her hand on my back, like my mom used to do when I was upset.

"Yeah, I know…" I said, "But that's okay, I mean, that's what you're supposed to do when you break up with someone, find somebody else." I shrugged and Lucille narrowed her eyes at me.

"It's Troy isn't it?" Lucille practically whispered. There was no way I was going to tell Troy's mom that it really was-

"It's okay sweetie, it's a woman's intuition. I know you like my boy." She smiled and I groaned as I put my hands in my face.

"And I know he likes you as well." Lucille winked at me and I furrowed my eyes.

"I don't think so…" I said and then she just smiled at my…well I didn't know what she was laughing at. It was probably because I had a pathetic crush o her son.

"It's also a mother's intuition to see when her boy has a crush on the girl living with them." Lucille smiled, "Troy always was a bad liar…" she smiled at me and then I shrugged.

"Don't let him bother you, he's going to come around; just like Zak said." Lucille said and I went wide eyed.

"What _else_ did he tell you?" I asked, nervous that Zak told me some of the bigger secrets I had told him.

"Not much, just what had happened since the past two days and then some things you guys did in New York and that's about it. Anyway, if you still don't feel good, I'll just wait until lunch and I'll bring you your lunch in the afternoon." Lucille got up off my bed, "And really, don't let my son get to you." She said as she walked out of my room.

I looked around my room and then took my pillow and shoved it in my face and then screamed as hard and as loudly as I could. It felt great, but it didn't really take away my problems. It was probably the worst feeling in the world.

"Hey, Jess and I are going out to the beach for the day, do you want to come?" Troy's head poked in through my room and I was literally going to take his head and then tear it off and then put it in a blender and then feed it to some rabid dog. Then I'd make him come back alive and have the rabid dog bite him and then some poisonous snake so he could die a slow…painful death.

I threw a pillow at him and he caught it, and then looked at me like I was some crazy person and like I had NO reason to do what I just did. "What's your problem?" he asked as he opened up the door wider and I wasn't talking to him, so I turned around, looking at the window, and avoiding his gaze.

"Silent treatment, eh?" Troy said and I could see the smirk.

"You're cute when you're mad…" Troy said as he sat down right beside me and smiled at me.

"What do you want? And no, I don't want to talk go to the beach with you." I said coldly. If he was going to be a jerk then I could be one too.

"C'mon, look, I wasn't in a good mood last night. Okay? I know you think I'm like…bi-polar, but I just have my moods. I'm sorry about how I reacted to the break up. Okay?" Troy said in such a genuine voice, but for once, I thought it was…fake. It hurt to say that he was lying, but half of me said he was and half of me said he wasn't.

"No. Not okay. And no, I'm not going. _Okay_?" I mocked him harshly and he looked at me, trying to read the signals I was giving him.

"…Look, Gabi, it's not as easy as you think it is. I have a girlfriend who loves me." Troy said and I went wide eyed.

"Get out." I said and he mirrored my eyes.

"What?"

"Get out. Now." I said in my monotone that I was getting better at it. The advantage of using monotone is that nobody can read your voice at all. It could say you're angry, you're bored, and sometimes, it can mean you don't care or you just feel like it.

"What?" Troy repeated himself.

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time. I said sorry." Troy said offended by what I had said.

"It's my room. Get out." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Me? Get out? Pardon me, but it's MY house." Troy argued back and I rolled my eyes, "Okay…I'm sorry. I'll shut up." Troy said before I could say anything.

"Please Gabi? I want you and Jess to bond so I don't have to worry about you two going cut throat on each other. I know you like me and all but-"

"I do NOT like you. And after you said that, I don't want to go even more. Now, if you just make sure I'm not around her and we'll both be fine. Got it?" I said and he looked at me confused.

"You what?" he said and I was seriously going to kill him. Was he deaf.

"I don't want to go." I said simply.

"No, before that." He said.

"I don't like you." I lied and he gave me that pained look.

"You're lying…" he said and I went wide eyed. What?

"I don't like you. I like…somebody else." I lied and that was probably a really stupid lie. Because now he was going to ask-

"Who?" Troy asked curiously.

_Hahahaha…next chapter will be out sometime this week, or next week. I'm not sure. This chapter is short, but I thought it was a good…chapter, sort of. It kind of sucked. Thanks for all the reviews! Oh…and review this chapter so I can hear what you guys want or think of the chapter! _


	22. Hotel California

_Woah! Okay, late, late update…and that's because of school! BLAME MY TEACHERS! THEY GIVE ME WAYYYYY TOO MUCH HOMEORK! Anyway, I survived a week and a half of high school….so I'm all good. Anyway, I'll give you guys a quick update! Kind of…_

_Shout-outs: (note…if you have a period in your name, it will not be added because FF will erase it). _

_x-TammieBaybii-x: Aw, you hate me? Just kidding, and guess what? You were the freaking first reviewer! I had to end it there…because I didn't have time and because I wanted a cliffy…soo I got both. Thanks for the love and support! Love you! _

_AlmancexGirl: Hey! Lol, I was like…wow, new review…but okay, guess not! But this is cool too! Haha, anyway, I'm glad you liked it, and thank you for continuing to give me feedback! _

_Zac is my life: I thought you guys might enjoy if the bi-polar guy himself, said it, so that way it wouldn't really just be Gabriella who thought it…hah. AWWWW! Thanks for the very sweet compliment, I sooo do not deserve it, but you have NO idea how much that means to me! Thank you so much and I love that you're still reviewing! _

_Anonymous: I apologize that, that previous chapter was disappointing, but it was a filler, but I'm trying to slow it down so I can make the story longer…which may not be a good idea anymore and I may end it sooner than I had thought. I don't think I'm going to add as much as Troy's friends as most people may like, but sometimes that's boring. Most people like Troyella, so that's what I'm working on. I'm glad you like the story though. Thanks for the feedback/review! _

_Jessica: hah, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your review! _

_Inkisexpen: I'm not quite sure what you meant by your review. I only got that, Troy is a jerk, but well, he really is a nice guy, he just lets his frustration, stress, angry, and jealousy come out, and I know a lot of people who do that. So, yes, but no. Zak can be…but oh well, right? They're not dating anymore! Haha, thanks for the review! _

_Sprinklz76: Hah, I know right? Don't you hate it when your mouth speaks before you can filter it through your head to make sure if it's right to say it or not? That happens to me all the time…and my goodness…it's embarrassing. Okay, so I'm getting off topic, but I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Catherine: Well, I guess that's life right? And I keep up with the suspension so readers don't get bored, but sometimes, there are just going to be slow chapters that fill you in. Anyway, I'm glad that you like the story, and that you're giving me great ideas! I'll keep in mind that so many of you want Jess and Troy to break-up, but that won't be happening for a while…heh. Thanks for the feedback and reviewing! _

_Pumpkinking5: I have him to do that, so it shows that Troy does care about Gabriella's opinion. He wants them to get along, instead of them fighting. And well…you don't have to wonder anymore…keep reading and find out! Thanks for the review! _

_Teamedwardakazanessarules101: Aw, I'm sorry this is making you sad, but I hope that's in a…good-bad way…if that makes sense. Anyway, thank you for the compliment, and I'm glad you're enjoying reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them! _

_ImABelieber: I'm glad you liked it, but I apologize for the length of it. I was trying to get out a chapter so you guys don't have to be so disappointed about the slower updates, but I guess it's better if I take my time and do the whole process of writing which is: planning, writing, editing/revising, and then make it a bit longer and then start to edit and revise again. Thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter is a lot better!_

_Batzmary: haha, I know right? Who wouldn't like Zak? But then again…maybe he's just a bit too perfect for words, minus the…breaking up part. And…well I agree! I personally think most guys are stupid, but not all. And, well…not all guys think with their dicks (pardon my language), and I have to say, I do know a few that don't, but they are perverted. Anyway, thanks for the hilarious review! _

_Zanessatroyella23: Sorry? The point of a 'cliffy' is because I need to keep readers interested, but you will find out as soon as you read the chapter! Now, I know A LOT, if not ALL want the two of them to get together, you will have to wait and be patient. The ending is going to be amazing, with an added epilogue! And Troy has told her…technically. I'm sorry for the short chapter an a cliff hanger, but that's how stories work. Anyway, I'm still glad you reviewed! _

_XxBabiiGurlxX: Well, I'm glad you're still reviewing! Thank you! _

_Zanessastories1225788: Aw, it's okay! You really don't need to review every chapter, and it's totally understandable to forget or not have time! And, yes, I wasn't lying, Jessica is back. Doesn't that stink? …Well I can see that you're a bit agitated about everything else, but they will get together, obviously. The ending will be amazing! _

_Neverletgoxo: haha…At least you think so. Everyone else didn't like it! Hah…anyway, thanks for the review! _

_Dawb: Well, at least you decided to review, even if you were tired, so thank you for that! _

_1 Sugar Ray Fan: Yay! A new reader! I liked Zak…just because I wrote his character and I know his intentions in the story, which none of you…soo if that gives you a hint then…yeah. And nobody likes Jess, including myself, but I it's amusing writing ditzy characters. And Troy will…just wait. And…here's my answer, as a theoretical and life answer, but "Sometimes, you must learn to trust those who have lied to you once, even if you find yourself scared to trust them again…" and that was totally off the top of my head. And….just a heads up, I considered for her to say Sam, but that would be awkward…and yeah. And, well…I don't know about the Sam and Kayla thing. Hah, I'll think about it. Thanks for the review, and I apologize for the long and obnoxious response…_

_xEmilyHeartx: Wow, that was a funny review…but yeah, I guess you'll have to read to find out! Thanks for the review! _

_Hay its mar-ay: Aw, it's okay, you really don't have to review every chapter, but I love the support! And well, I'm glad you like the balance-ness hah (don't I sound smartilcle! Hahahaha…just kidding…). Anyway, sometimes it's hard to find stories have humor, romance, pain, and random stuff…sooo I tried to in cooperate that into my story. And…hey, there's a thought. I'll make a question at the bottom about your comment! Hah, but the making-out part, would be quite hilarious. I tried to consider them as a couple, but I haven't one hundred percent approved. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm sorry you don't like Zak, hah. And for the other part to your review, yeah, I know, everyone hates Jess, but you'll find out what happens. Anyway, yeah…well Zak doesn't tell Troy's mom everything. I forget to mention that Troy and Zak's parents (Zak's mom…) are really close. Thanks for the review! _

_I'mEdward'sLunaticGirl: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! _

_Xxluvstrukxx: Hm, a lot of you seemed to have liked it when Troy said he was bi-polar, hah. Enjoy the chapter! And thanks for reviewing! _

_MileyGlee123: Actually…no. It's not Sam. OOH! You'll just have to read and find out who the mystery man is…thanks for the review! _

_HI-7-obsession: Aw, I'm glad you liked the story, and I'm sorry I've been taking so long to update. School is becoming a hectic thing to manage…and tomorrow I may be in marching band…which requires me to stay later and it also requires less free time…and awwww…thanks! And thank you so much for reading my OTHER stories! That's amazing, and I'm going to apologize AHEAD of time for my MUCH EARLIER stories that are crap. I was young…and naïve and a HORRIBLE writer. But thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! Thanks for the amazing review! _

_Okay…wow. That was way too long and those shout outs alone are about 1400 words, so I'm sorry, but I will make this chapter as long as I can. Thank you guys! THAT WAS TWENTY-FOUR REVEWS! You guys are phenomenal! Thank you and enjoy the chapter! _

**Chapter 20**

Crap. Why did I say that? It wasn't true! Well, Zak doesn't count, and yes, I had a crush back at home-HEY! I'll use him…"Uhhh…his name is Derek." I said, avoiding complete eye contact with Troy. He had no idea who Derek was, which was good, but as far as I know, he'd get Sam's number and ask who he was. And that wasn't something I wanted.

Derek was this guy back home, that I had a slight crush on him, but he was kind of like Zak, but completely different. Derek was a little bit more of an outcast, and okay, so were Sam, Kayla, and I, but there was something about Derek's silence that was captivating. He was a smart kid, and what was weird, was he was an outcast, but he wasn't. He was a basketball player, like Troy, so he was popular, but he didn't hang out with them…but if he wanted to, he could. He was really tall, an inch over six-foot and he had dirty blond hair, with a bunch of streaks in it, and hazel eyes.

"Who's Derek?" Troy stared at me, in all seriousness, I really didn't want to say who he was exactly, but for whatever reason, I can't seem to totally lie to Troy, so what better than to be really stupid and redundant, right?

"A guy." I cracked a smile at my stupidity and looked at Troy, who was rolling his, now dark blue, eyes and then looked back at me, but he looked at me, he looked...embarassed because I was finally looking at him.

"Well, I would hope so." He said sarcastically, "But who? Like, is he from here?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes. I never did understand why guys asked questions about other guys. Were they jealous? Were they just curious? Did they care?

"No, he's from New York, he goes to my school." I stated simplyand Troy gave out a low groan of frustration. Yeah...now you know how I feel..._Troy..._

"Oh. What's he like?" he asked and I was going to make a description for him, but why should I? I mean…well, yeah.

"Why does it matter?" I hissed out, and it sounded too harsh, and I immediately chirped a quick apology, "But seriously, why does it matter…?" I said and he shrugged like it was no big deal that he cared.

"I don't know, I'm just curious, I heard from my mom that you might be staying for the whole year, so I'm curious what kind of guys I might be seeing you date at East High. It's always good to put other girls' opinions into perspective…" he said and I looked at him…was he gay? Okay, that was a joke, but-

"I'M STAYING HERE FOR A YEAR?" I screamed and Troy looked taken aback and jumped.

Troy cleared his throat, and recollected himself, "Yeah, my mom was going to tell you at breakfast, but you didn't come down. And, before you make a big deal about it and get off track, what's he like? I mean, we all know you like me, but-"

"I do NOT like you Troy Bolton. I mean, seriously? What's to like about you? You're dating Jessica, who obviously isn't anything like me, so you don't like me, which means, it's a waste of time to wait for you." I said, almost believing my lie. I mean, that was some good reasoning for NOT thinking about what I was going to say before I said it, "Second of all, you treat me like I'm garbage, and I do NOT want a boyfriend like that." I said firmly, which again, was half of a lie, "And lastly, I like somebody else." I said.

I looked at Troy, trying to read his facial expression and all I got was dumbfounded. But shortly after that, it changed from dumbfounded, to a little pained. "You're lying." He stated, "And even if you did like this Derek dude, you still haven't told me why it is you like him, and you can't talk to him for a year anyway, so you're stuck with me." Troy smiled, and now I was getting confused. Head games were the worst that guys could do with you. Minus the heart games…

"You want to know what I like about Derek? He's NOT YOU!" I screamed and I immediately wanted to take it back, but Troy kept his cool.

"Yeah…sure, now seriously, tell me." He said firmly and I was shocked. The Troy I knew was the boy who showed me his feelings…now he didn't.

"He's a nice guy. He's smart, handsome, and okay, so we may not talk, but that doesn't mean I can't stop liking him." I said in a very short summary, which was all true.

"Oh…kay? So, you're coming with me or not?" Troy said. I'll be honest, I had no idea what game Troy was playing. If it was hard to get…it wasn't helping my situation.

"I don't know…I-"

"Okay, great. Get ready and I'll meet you downstairs with Jess." Troy said and he got up and left before I could say one more word. What was it with guys?

…..

I stared out the window, in the back of Troy's car. This was going to suck. I was going to be in the car with them for like…hours, because the beach was far, far away. Troy said we were headed to California, and we were spending the night there for two nights, and then we'd head back home, but seriously? TWO DAYS WAS TOO LONG WITH JESSICA! "Gabriella, I just want to say…" I looked at Jessica, as my head was leaned against the window, "I really am sorry for ruining your vacation back at home." She gave me a fake smile and then looked at Troy as if to say, 'Was that good daddy?'...can I say, ew!

I heard Troy mutter, "Thanks babe…" and I literally was SO close to opening my door and rolling out the car so I could walk back home…or Zak could-

My phone vibrated in my purse and I looked at the screen, which read '_1 New Message: Zak' _and I groaned a little too loudly…

"What's wrong?" Troy said and I looked up at him and I rolled my eyes and put my hood up from hoodie and just looked at the message sent me.

_Hey…where r u? I knocked on the door, to apologize and Lucille said u weren't home…_

_Me: im in a car with troy and Jessica on my way to cali for some beach time…_

_Oh…okay, well im sorry about cancelling_

_Me: …its okay. _

_R u sure? _

_Me: uhhh…I guess? _

_Here, when you get back, we'll hang out ok? _

_Me: okay…_

I didn't really feel like talking as much to any guy at the moment, except for one. Well, actually two, but I wasn't going to actually randomly text Derek.

_Me: Hey! Hows Hawaii? _

_Sam: HEYYYYYY! OMG! IT'S AMAZING! BUT KYRA WONT GET OFF HER LAZY ASS TO HELP ME FIND A HAWAIIN LADY!_

_Me: wow..thats probably because NO GIRL wants to go out and scope another girl for their friend…_

_Sam: yeah, yeah, well…if she is my friend she wouldn't leave me by myself_

_Me: Yeah…well…vice versa Sammy-boy. She doesn't want you to leave her by herself either…_

_Sam: oh…okay, yeah, I get it. Anyway, what are you up to? How is the infamous couple? _

_Me: Lol…I'm good and the infamous couple is broken up….heh. _

_Sam: WHAT? _

_Me: Do I need to spell to it out 4 u? W-e'-r-e-_

_Sam: Yeah, I get it…but WHY? U 2 were soooo cute! _

_Me: he knew that I had those strange feelings for troy…_

_Sam: o…so then ur with troy now? Yay! _

_Me: not even. Troy and jess r back 2gether. _

_Sam…ooo….Gabi, im so sorry! Just remember wat I said. Im a phone call away so is Kayla. Don't let troy hold your heart if u cant hold his. _

_Me: thanks…I guess its true…_

_Sam: Of course its true silly! Anyway, whats up? _

_Me: im headed to cali with the devil couple for two days at the beach…_

_Sam: oh…okay…well I gtg! I'm so sorry, but keep kay and me posted! Love youz! _

_Me: okay! Love you too! _

I felt a smile, slowly creep upon my face, but when I looked back up it disappeared. Troy and Jessica were hand in hand…and I got nothing. So, sure, Lucille said that Troy liked me, but if he liked me 'oh so much' then why was she in her arms and not me?

…..

"Names?" the man stated as he looked at his computer screen.

"It should be under Bolton." Troy stated as he pulled her closer to him…

"Oh, here you are!" the man said as he got out all the items we needed, which included the pass key and he ringed up a bellhop who took our bags.

"Well, I'm going to go to the beach…" I said, knowing I already had my swimsuit on underneath my big hoodie and baggy sweatpants and I walked off without saying another word. I didn't want to be here…

I took a deep breath, as the moonlight lit up everything. Okay, so it was really, really late, and I should be in bed, but I wasn't going to go up in a room to listen to Troy and Jessica cuddling. That would be committing emotional suicide…

"GABRIELLA!" I groaned, and I turned around to see Troy trying to run through the parking-lot.

Once he finally reached me, he was out of breath and sweaty. "Can I come with? Jessica was too tired, so I said she should take a nap, and I'd hang out with you." He smiled at me and I did all I could not to look at him directly in the eyes and smile. But…I still wasn't his.

"Sure…" I said as he smiled and we walked across the street and finally arrived at the beach.

It was a beautiful sight and nobody else was there. It was just us, and the beach. Well, and the stars and the moon. It was so peaceful to hear the waves crashing on the shore. It was a great way to relieve stress. "Sorry about making you come…" Troy chuckled awkwardly, "But I thought you'd like it…" Troy said as we talked towards the water.

"It's okay, this should be…interesting." I said, finally letting out a giggle and Troy nudged me a bit and I couldn't help, but hide a smile to myself.

"It should…sooo, are you going to be okay with Jessica?" Troy asked.

"I guess…" I said, not knowing if I really was bothered by Jessica, or the fact that she had what I wanted. Or maybe it was both…

"Okay…good." Troy said, "So, I never talked to you about this, but why _did_ you and Zak break-up? You looked like you really did…like each other?" Troy said. I was hoping he wasn't going to ask that…

"Uh…" I thought about what I said, "He knew that I liked somebody more, even though he also knew that I liked him a lot too…" I said making the answer somewhat vague, but still detailed.

"Oh yeah, Derek right?" Troy mumbled and I couldn't read his tone of voice. Most 'girl friends' would say that he was just hiding something, like maybe he liked me, but it wasn't really a good idea to get my hopes up.

"Uh…" I said and I really didn't feel like lying. It was late and if I kept lying then it wasn't going to end well.

"Well?" Troy said, as he took off his shoes and I took off my flip flops and we walked through the water.

"Kind of, there's…one other boy." I said, finally actually telling more of the truth.

"Really…" Troy said and he stopped walking, "Who? And…why?" he asked as I looked back at him and he looked so handsome in the moonlight.

"…um." I wasn't sure what to do. Was I supposed to take this opportunity to tell him, and not have to regret it? Or was I supposed to wait until there was a better time? But…what if, there wasn't another time.

"You…" I said so softly, my voice cracked and the only thing you could hear was our breathing and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

Troy stared at me, with no sign of facial expression, but he slowly came up to me and grabbed my face, and wrapped his hands around my cheeks, like you saw in movies. I got goosebumps, but nothing felt so right than to be like this, staring into his bright blue eyes. And then, before I knew it, Troy's head moved closer and closer to mine and finally we ended up crashing our lips together.

It was the best feeling in the world, feeling Troy's soft lips on mine. It wasn't like fireworks, and it wasn't a spark, that you hear about in novels, but it was that 'butterflies-in-your-stomach-and-leaving' feeling. Then it was like I was on clouds, on top of the world. It was…well, it's hard to put into words.

We pressed our lips harder against each other, and then became more passionate, but…Troy's lips parted from mine. "Oh my god…I gotta go." Troy said and he ran off, leaving me…here.

I stared at his figure, which was running back towards the sidewalk, and I felt…abandoned, lost, hurt, and rejected. You know when you read random quotes about things about getting your heart broken? This is the one that I think of: "So you love me…you just don't want me?" And I think that's the case. I continued to stare at Troy until his body became smaller and smaller and he was back to the hotel.

So, no, I have no idea what just happened. All I know, was that for once, it felt right, no matter how wrong it was for him to let me kiss him when I knew he had a girlfriend, but sometimes, you just need to do things for yourself, no matter how bad it can be and how immoral it is.

I stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. Troy just left after he had kissed me…and I had no idea what was going to happen from here. It was going to be one hell of a 2-day vacation, don't you think?

_Okay, TROYELLA! Happy? Sheesh! You guys are so impatient…but enjoy it! I tried to make it a little longer and I'll start the next one right away. Thanks guys! Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! _


	23. Home Sweet Home

_Oh. My. God. So, I really wouldn't be writing this, but I seriously like tore something in my shoulder because I was carrying around too many books. How sad is that? Yes, I'm a nerd. Thank you for noticing! __so I hope you enjoy the quicker update. _

_Shout-outs: _

_I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl: Hah, thank for understanding! I'm so understressed….I'm getting almost 3x as much homework as I got last year and it really stinks. Thank you so much for understanding and thank you for reviewing. _

_x-TammieBaybii-x: …if you remember quickly, Gabriella ran the last time they kissed, so I think it's partially fair, and I was going to put that in this chapter, so you'll understand why I put it in that chapter. And…there are so many couples who do that actually, as disturbing as that is. Thank you for the review girly! _

_Zanessastories122578: Yeah, I think we already established the fact that I have already memorized your screen name. And well, maybe you did review, but I'm not sure. Either way, I don't think it matters, you still review on every chapter. Anyway, I really am sorry for the late updates, but seriously, I AM PACKED with homework. I can't get on the computer to write because writing chapters take me and I like to write longer stories because they are MUCH better and if they are short they look really choppy and sound horrible, if you know what I mean. But I really am sorry! Thank you for reviewing! _

_1 Sugar Ray Fan: Hah, well, don't worry…sooner or later things will get better. And…I wouldn't have had her said Sam. That would be disturbing and awkward. And…well just read the chapter and you'll understand the reason Troy left. Thanks for the review. _

_Jessica: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like the fact I updated as quickly as I possibly could. I DO have a lot of stuff do so please be patient! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Sprinklz76: Sorry for the typo…I fixed it though! I get really side-tracked and I write the wrong name, because my hands work faster than my brain does so when I think of something to write my hands immediately type it and it doesn't give my brain a chance to make sure it's correct, if you know what I mean. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! _

_Batzmary: You guys are impatient…literally so whether I decide to put the kiss scene or not you guys get angry or annoyed. I was going to put that in there, before you guys decided to make me put troyella in it, sooo…yeah. _

_Catherine: Join the club! It's called, "I hate Jess!" just kidding….hah. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and that you reviewed! Thanks! _

_Sara: Aw, I'm glad you liked it! I tried to make a bit more interesting! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Tayy: don't worry…Gabriella will get her revenge sooner…or later. I won't tell you which, but it does happen. And you'll see why…I mean, it's understandable in my opinion…thanks for the review! _

_Faye: haha, you're not the only one who think that, but don't worry, when Gabriella gets her "revenge" it'll be…interesting. Just keep reading! Anyway, I've been in her situation…kind of, and well, when I didn't talk to him…he never talked to me again, so…yeah. There's my story. Anyway, thank for reviewing! _

_Inkisexpen: well…the name doesn't work, but I think they aren't that bad as a couple, but it will always be Troyella. And it's okay, the wording just got me off. Thanks for reviewing! _

_AlmancexGurl: Hahaha…well at least YOU thought it was a good thing…everyone else didn't seem to agree, but I think it helped them grow…anyway, it's okay! And aww…thanks! That means a lot, no joke! …And highschool is good, minus the homework and the other chaos. _

_Kellyharper: hah…he will. Just keep reading! Thanks for the review! _

_bubbleloveXOX: …I'm sorry, but I'm not doing that, as you can see. I actually HAVE done that and I got frustrated and annoyed with having to keep clicking on things and the scrolling button, so I did this instead. If you hate it so much, SKIP IT! And if you hate these so much, then don't read the story. That's the solution…_

_pumpkinking5: …yeah, you'll see why in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! _

_Zanessatroyella2013: Well…Gabriella ran from Troy the last time he kissed her….so it's only fair. Thanks for reviewing! _

_xEmilyHeartsx: Hahaha, right you are…anyway, thanks for reviewing! _

_Zac is my life: Aw thanks for support! I'm glad you liked it. _

_hay its mar-ay: Aw, well I'm glad you liked my writing style! It's hard to write, and I do hope you enjoy the non-cliche-ness of this one as well! Thanks so much for reviewing! _

**Chapter 21 **

I stared down at the sand underneath my feet and I kicked it. Okay, so I guess it's understandable that Troy left. It wasn't right for me to tell him…and he did have a girlfriend. So…all I can do is hope that he liked the kiss as much as I did. So, I don't know…

I sat down on the beach and before I knew it…it was morning…and the water was being lit with the rising sun and I couldn't help, but smile at pure beauty. "Wow…" I said and laid down on the sand, and I was way too tired to get up and go to sleep back at the hotel.

So I guess I was going to be staying here for the day…and sooner or later it became ten and people were beginning to arrive and I could hear the sound of children in the water and men and woman speaking and before I knew it became noon…and it got even more crowded.

"Gabi! I've been looking all over for you!" Troy said and I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I'm a big girl Troy…" I said and he narrowed his eyes slightly, but they slowly went to back to normal and he just stood in front of me like I had just disobeyed my mother.

"Where have you been?" Troy said in a firm tone and I just got up and walked away from the place that I had been sitting at for the past six hours and found another place to sit. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Troy Bolton.

But, he followed me. "Gabi…look, we'll talk about what happened. I don't like you …I like Jessica and I know, in my heart, that she's the one for me. Her and I are alike…you and me…we're not. My mom tells me you're this…brainiac and I don't like those type of girls." and I felt one more punch in the gut and I stared at him. At least he said it kindly…

"Okay…I'm sorry." I said as meaningfully as I could put it, "I…I don't know what got into me. I…don't like you." I said and Troy nodded and I sighed and we walked back to the hotel.

I took a good long nap when we got back to the hotel and I managed to sleep until seven and that's when Troy took Jessica and I out to dinner like nothing had happened the night before. "So, Gabriella, I really am sorry about what happened previously." Jessica looked at me from across the table and she leaned against Troy for support and I stared at her. Okay, so she seemed…genuine. I guess I might as well be nice too…

"It's okay, drama does that to everyone." I said genuinely as I could make it. No matter how sweet she sounded, I still didn't like her.

"Good…well I'm glad we can let that go behind us." She said and I faked a smile.

"So, what happened between you and Zak? Troy told me that you two broke up!" Jessica said and I looked at Troy, who tensed up as he tried to focus on something else.

"Well…I don't know, we just didn't click I guess." I said and she nodded as she took a sip of her water and I took a drink of my sprite.

"Oh okay, well, I'm sure you'll find someone almost as amazing as my Troy here…" she put her arms through his and grasped him and I nodded, …yeah….right.

"Yeah…maybe…" I said as I hid my face behind the menu.

The night continued on like this and we all went bowling. Well…actually Troy and Jessica went bowling, but I didn't want to bowl, so Troy said that I could just watch and he'd make it fun for me, but honestly, the whole entire time, Jessica played the 'stupid-girl role' and used the 'Can you help me?" trick. Isn't she smart? Not…

Troy didn't talk to me once, but several times, he'd look at me like he wanted to tell me something. Even when Jessica left to go to the bathroom, Troy still wouldn't talk to me. Instead, he would look around the room, obliviously like nothing was wrong. He wouldn't tell me what I _knew_ he wanted to tell me. The only thing I wanted to know…was what it was.

The night ended and Jessica's little fragile body was too tired to go out to the beach for the rest of night, so we went back to the hotel and she fell asleep on her bed that she shared with Troy. So, it was just Troy and I, but the best part, was Jessica was a heavy sleeper when she was really tired.

"So…" I said trying to break the silence that I had been getting from Troy all night.

"What do you want Gabriella?" Troy said firmly, frightening me. He sounded like he was mad…at me. And I don't know. I didn't do anything. Okay, so I told him I liked him, but he was the one who kissed me…

"…nothing, I just wanted to talk…" I said casually, "Did I have to want something?" I said, trying to make a joke, but Troy didn't laugh with me. Something was up.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I said as I went to go sit by him, but he pushed away and avoided me entirely. He didn't even look me in the eyes, heck, he didn't even look at me at all.

"Nothing, okay? Leave me alone!" Troy said and I was taken aback.

"Okay…look, Troy, I want to talk for once. I'm sorry I told you that I liked you…" I said, "Okay, so I was lying when I said that I was lying before…but I wasn't. I do like you. Okay? I like you a lot more than I should and I just wanted to tell you, before I feel like…I don't have any other time." I said and I felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders. It felt good to have it off my chest, but now…I don't know if that was the right thing to do…

"Look, Gabriella, I don't like you. You're nothing more than a girl who has to spend a year with me. I really like Jessica. She's really pretty and she's smart," HAH! Yeah…right, "And she's exactly what I need. I don't feel the same way, and I'm sorry. Okay? End of discussion." Troy said.

"But…-"

"But nothing! Let's leave it at that! I don't want to see you or hear you ever again." Troy said, "Hell! I wish you never came to New Mexico and my parents never knew your mom!" Troy yelled at me and I felt much more than a punch. It was much more. I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach and shatter as it hit. And this time….it was going to be able to be fixed.

"Okay…deal." I said as I grabbed my suitcase, that was still packed and looked at him…hoping maybe he'd run after me…

"What?" he said. He furrowed his eyebrows, as he looked at me, and then cocked his head to the side like a puppy. His eyes were a light grey, practically blue, but they were grey, but he stared at me, completely dumbfounded.

"I can do this anymore…" I whispered, not only to him, but to myself. It hurt all too much to let it stay this way. I couldn't watch this and I couldn't keep hearing Troy say these words. He didn't like me…and his mother lied.

Troy continued to stare at me clueless of my true intentions. I didn't want him to say anything. I pushed passed him and then walked towards the door of the hotel room and put my pass key on the counter of the bedroom.

…..

I didn't say goodbye to Troy because I didn't need it and neither did he. I didn't even say goodbye to Zak. It would hurt too much. Troy obviously didn't care about me so I got a flight back to New Mexico and once I got there I was leaving. I was going to New York for the rest of my summer and I was going to Oregon with my mother when it was time. My mom agreed, even though she thought it was a bad idea for me to leave the Boltons, but she said it was fine because it's what I wanted.

"Are you sure Gabriella? I would feel horrible if I had made you change your mind and if it's Troy, I promise he will change!" Lucille looked at me pleadingly, but I knew this was a lie. Troy wasn't going to pay attention me and he didn't like me. If he did, he wouldn't treat me like the way he did. To hell with, "Guys treat you poorly when they like you."

"I'm fine Mrs. Bolton; I just…want to go home. After that trip, I realized that…well I miss my home." I said and cracking a smile to make it seem more convincing and she stared at me. It hurt to leave them, because Lucille really was a great mom. She and Jack were like having a second set of parents.

"Okay…" she said as she looked at me, before I got out of the car and stared at the airport.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bolton…" I said and she nodded, and I kind of felt like crying, but that probably wasn't a good idea, "Just…well, don't tell Troy that I left until he asks…okay?" I said and she looked at me like I was crazy, but at least she understood why.

I grabbed all my bags and put them all on the sidewalk and Lucille gave me a hug and I was on my own for the rest of the way back home. I checked in my bags, got my ticket, and then headed towards security and with my backpack, just like I did when I came.

My flight was called quickly and I handed the flight attendant the ticket, without a word or a fake smile and found a seat near a window and sat down and opened it up. "Bye Troy…" I whispered and I felt tears fill my eyes and I didn't wipe them away. I just let them slowly fall from my eyes…

I got out my iPod and waited till I got the 'okay' to turn it on and I put on, 'Forever and Almost Always' by Kate Voegele on replay.

_So the story goes on down  
The less traveled road  
Its a variation on  
the one I was told  
and although it's not the same  
its awful close, yeah_

in an ordinary fairy tale land  
There's a promise of a perfect happy end  
and I imagine having just short of that  
is better than nothing

so you'll be mine  
forever and almost always  
and I'll be fine  
just love me when you can  
and I'll wait patiently  
Ill wake up every day  
just hoping that you still care

in the corner of my mind I know too well  
oh that surely even I deserve the best  
but instead of leaving  
I just put the issue to bed  
and outta my head

oh and just when I believe  
you've changed for good  
well you go and prove me wrong  
just like I knew you would  
when I run out of second chances  
you give me that look  
and youre off the hook

because youre mine  
forever and almost always  
and I'm fine  
just love me when you can  
and I'll wait patiently  
Ill wake up every day  
just hoping that you still care

oh, what am I still doing here?  
oh, it's all becoming so clear

you'll be mine  
forever and almost always  
it ain't right to just love me when you can  
I won't wait patiently  
or wake up everyday  
just hoping that you'll still care

forever and almost always  
No, it ain't right  
to just love me when you can, baby  
aint gonna wait patiently  
I won't wake up everyday  
just hoping that you still care

And sang to it all the way back home. It wasn't exactly the happiest flight home, but it sure helped me vent.

…..

I smiled to myself as I stared at my home. I was home at last and it was a place I knew I wouldn't have to worry about looking around the corner to see him holding her. I brought my bags up to my room and unpacked and then went to take a nap. I was way too tired to think about what had just happened.

…

I woke up a few hours later and I grabbed my home phone to call Lucille quickly. "Hello?" I heard her voice on the other line, thankful for the fact that she was the one who answered the phone.

"Hey, It's Gabriella! I just wanted to let-"

"WHERE IS SHE?" I heard a scream in the background and it sounded like male, but I didn't know who it was. It couldn't be Troy because he was supposed to be in California, and well, even if he did want to come home, the hotel was non-refundable.

"Hold on, Gabriella…" Lucille said and I heard her put the phone on something.

"Calm down!" I heard her yell at whoever…

"WHERE IS SHE? SHE WAS WITH ME AND BEFORE I KNEW IT SHE LEFT AND…AND…-"

"Calm down, young man!" I heard Lucille shout back.

"I just need to know where she is…" I heard the man said, almost yelling.

"You don't need to know. Just go out with Jessica alright? She's fine…" Lucille said and knew right there it was Troy.

"Okay, Gabriella, I apologize for that. Troy just got home, anyway…what were you saying?"

"Is that Gabriella?" Troy asked and I felt myself get goose bumps…so he cared? …I hope…

"Yes, now can you excuse me?" Lucille said in a harsh tone that even scared me. I had never heard her use that kind of tone.

"Can I talk to her?" And I immediately wanted to scream yes, but I knew that wasn't a good idea. He did all his talking back in California.

"No, now go back to Jessica…" Lucille said in a firm voice.

"No…I want to talk to her." Troy said back, in the exact same tone of voice.

"No Troy, you can talk to her later, maybe…if that." Lucille said and I heard footsteps.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Lucille said.

"I just wanted to let you know I arrived, but I took a quick nap. Anyway, thank you so much for everything and my mom said that she will pay back every dime that you spent on me…" I said.

"Oh, No! It's fine Gabriella! Please, don't! I'm so sorry that you got homesick though…" Lucille said.

"Well, my mom will talk to you about it. Thank you so much Mrs. Bolton, anyway, I have to go…" I lied.

"Oh, okay, be safe Gabriella!" Lucille said.

"Thanks, bye…" I said as I hung up and plopped back down on the couch.

What was I going to do? Troy wanted to talk to me? Why? When? …WHY? Because….well, I didn't know if I was ready to talk to him.

_Wow…that was an…interesting chapter right? Review! _

_Question: What would you guys think if I put the next chapter entirely in Troy's point of view? It could be like a filler...after all the drama, it could be troy's point of view of this chapter and then later on...what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know! If I get a popular vote, I'll do that one..._


	24. Bonus Chapter! Troy's Point of View

_Hey guys, I'm glad all of you had enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter as well, since this chapter is a cool, plus chapter for any of you who WANT to read it. I got one reviewer saying no, and several who said yes and a few people who didn't even comment on the question, so I hope you guys realize that you do NOT have to read this to keep reading. This is for all of you who wanted to see what goes on in TROY'S HEAD on what happened. _

_Shout-outs: (Note: If your screen name has a period, it will not be added because fanfiction will erase it, thinking it is a URL link.)_

_x-TammieBaybii-x: hey girlie! Wow…that was…an interesting conversation huh? And that was one heck of a long review you crazy person! Thank you so much for giving me that amazingly, long reviews! I guess we both really liked that chapter…hah. Anyway, yeah, I guess it is a good thing Gabriella left and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I think this one is going to be pretty amazing. Thanks so much for the continuous laughs, advice, support, and reviews! And unneeded compliments, hahaha. _

_Inkisexpen: I'm glad you liked it and thank you for reviewing! _

_Kelownachick: Well, I apologize for NOT doing that, but I'm doing it because of the popular vote, but you do NOT need to read this or review this chapter if you don't feel the need. It's not necessary…soyou can skip it, but I think if you do read it, you may like it! Thank you for giving you for giving me your feedback. _

_Pumpkinking5: I guess some of you just don't understand Troy's point of view…soo that's why I'm putting in it in, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I think if Gabriella did stay, it wouldn't have changed anything, but she wouldn't get to prove her point. Thanks so much for reviewing! _

_Batzmary: I hope you enjoy this chapter then! It'll be fun to write! And…well, if you've ever met guys like Troy…then you'd understand why. I've met several guys like him…and it's hard to read their thoughts and understand why they think that way, so writing it in a boy's point of view is hard. Thanks for the review. _

_Zanessatroyella2013: Hah, well…just read this chapter and you'll understand how she feels. Enjoy, and thank you for reviewing again! _

_Sprinklz76: Aw, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! _

_AlamancexGurl: Hah, I wish it did…but I guess I'll just have to live. Hah, thank you for your review and I do hope you like this chapter because it should be interesting…and probably really bad. _

_I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl: Well then I hope you like this chapter. And I'm sorry for the fact that the previous chapter was a tad sad. But it gets better! Sadly, I think this story may be ending sooner than I would h_ave _thought. Anyway, thank you for your review! _

_xEmilyHearts: Yeah, Troy and guys in general are always confusing. Trust me, it's just like it's a genetic thing…or maybe DNA…I have no idea. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and thank you for your review! _

_1 Sugar Ray Fan: Hahaha, yeah, I wanted to see what you guys would think of Gabriella left. But she was going to do that whether or not you guys liked it…hah. Anyway, I'm glad you liked that last chapter and I hope you like Troy's point of view just as much! Thank you for the review! _

_Zanessastories1225788: Well, they will talk. Don't worry, but I'm not sure exactly how I want to write this chapter, so I hope while I'm writing your guys' shout-outs I'll get some amazing ideas, but right now…as I'm writing this one, I have no idea. Which sounds weird to you because by the time you read this, you'll know I had an idea…weird. Anyway, I'm rambling, but it's okay because you really don't need to review, but I think it's awesome you do review. I hope you like this chapter…and thank you for reviewing! _

_Naley95: I'm glad you liked it and thank you so much for reviewing! And I apologize for the late-ish update. _

_Zac is my life: Troy is ughhh…isn't he? Hahaha, anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy reading Troy's point of view, just as much! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Teamedwardakazanessarules101: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! _

_Jessica: Well I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thanks you for your review! _

_independentHSMFAN23(x3): The x3 is for reviewing THREE TIMES! I don't even know why, but I'm glad you liked all three of those chapters and I thank you for reviewing each and every one of them! I hope you like this chapter as well and thank you so much for your reviews! _

_Sara: Well, I guess you'll see what goes on in the mysterious Troy Bolton's head in this chapter, right? Thanks for reviewing! _

_Catherine: Well I would hope that it was dramatic! I'm glad you liked it and thank you for taking the time to review! _

_Prudence: Well I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner! School was keeping on my toes, but I'm trying to write this quickly, but still very well. Thank you for the very sweet compliment, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_Xxluvstrukxx: Aren't all guys confusing? I mean, c'mon…you never what goes on in their head, but sometimes…I'm glad I don't know what goes on in their heads…ew. Hehe, but anyway, I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you like this one just as much! Thank you for reviewing! _

_LoveMeWhenYouCan: I love your screen name! And awww, well I'm glad you like this story so much and I apologize for my lack of updating, but I'll try and make that up. I have three stories to write and school is getting crazy! Anyway, I will SOOOO read your story and review it! I bet it's not bad at all. I bet it's amazing! Anyway, thank you for the review and I will be reading your story soon! Thanks!_

_Sarah: Well I'm glad you liked the last few chapters! I hope you guys like this chapter, because I have a feeling it will be crap. :/ and thank you for reviewing! _

_XxBabiiGurlxX: Well I'm glad you liked it so much! Troy is a jerk…heh, but I guess reading this chapter may clear some things up…but I have no idea how this chapter will be. Thank you for your review! _

_Anyway, guys, this is my warning, I am a girl…so I have absolutely NO idea what goes on in guys heads…so writing this will probably FAR OFF from what guys really think, but it should be interesting. Thank you all so much for your support and I apologize for my lack of updating and writing! Thanks for being patient with me! _

_Secondly, none of you really do have to read this chapter…it's more of a filler, but it kind of lets you know what Troy's up to…but the next chapter will be just what Gabriella's been up to…and after that, this story will come to a close. __sorry guys! _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School Musical 1, 2, or 3 nor the characters or the actors who portray them. I only own the really bad plot and the really horribly made up characters. (: hah! _

**Chapter 22**

"Can I talk to her?" I said hopefully as my mom looked at me quizzically, but that didn't last long.

"No, now go back to Jessica…" she said in a firm voice, with flaring blue eyes and I didn't lose hope. I was going to Gabriella whether she wanted me to or not and my mom wasn't going to stand in the way of that.

"No…I want to talk to her." I said back, with the same tone of voice and my mom went wide eyed. I could of sworn she was going to bite off my head with that look.

"No Troy, you can talk to her later, maybe…if that." She said and I groaned softly, but decided I'd try later. I was going to talk to her soon…I know it.

…

I stared in the mirror, I looked like crap. I didn't know what to do. Gabriella wasn't answering any of my calls and I emailed her at least five times a day, but I got nothing in return. The problem with what I was doing…was I was giving _her_ power and usually…I'm the one who has the power, no matter what the situation is, but obviously, my plan, wasn't working…

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket, and my ring tone start to ring. I looked at the caller ID and groaned. It was Jessica and she wasn't leaving me alone. I didn't want to talk to her, and I really have no idea why I got back with her. Sure, she was really pretty and she was practically the queen of the school, but I wanted more than that. "Hello?" I said, trying to my voice sound happier.

"Troy, why aren't you answering my phone-calls? Is this about her again? Leave her alone Troy! She's not worth it! I'm better than her and I don't know why you're making a big deal about some…some…GIRL!" Jessica said furiously.

"WHAT? Gabriella is NOT some girl! And why are you making a big deal about THIS? Huh? I don't want to talk to you right now, Jess okay?" I said, finally coming to the edge with Jessica.

"You don't want to talk to me right now oh? Well then I don't want to be your girlfriend right now! So we're through Troy Bolton! Did you hear me? TH-"

I hung up before her ego would self combust and I threw my phone at my bed. "UGH!" I yelled, but then my phone began to ring again.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU JESSICA!" I screamed into the phone.

"Woah…dude, last time I checked, I was NOT Jessica…"

"Chad?" I said and I sighed in relief.

"Yeah, dude, what's with you nowadays? It's been five days since that Gabriella girl left and yo?u haven't even talked to any of us! Hell, you had JESSICA DUMP YOU! What's with you?" Chad had been my best friend since pre-k and even he knew when I was having some girl issues.

"I'm fine…calm down, man." I said angrily. I was fine. I was fine. I was fine. I was fine.

"No you're not. Now why is this girl so important?" Chad said, reading my mind.

"I don't know dude, I just want something different than girls like Jessica and I got that with Gabriella…and I feel…horrible saying what I said to Gabi…" I said, wanting to throw my phone across the phone, "Why am I such an idiot?" I growled underneath my breath as I let out a huge sigh and looked down back at the mirror.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself. I'm sure she'll come back. I mean, there's got to be a reason why she left in the first place, why don't you ask-"

"I tried. I tried and I tried but she won't even give me the time of day! I was a total jerk…" I said as I fell back on my bed.

"Apparently…but there's got to be something you can do. Try calling her on a phone that she won't recognize the number on." Chad suggested and I smiled at the idea. PERFECT!

"Thanks man!"

"No problems, so when are-"

I hung up the phone and went down to grab our home phone and dialed *67 and then began dialing Gabriella's number. I stared at the phone for a few minutes. "C'mon Troy, be a man…" I sighed and finally pressed the 'call' button.

"This is it…" I said as I heard the ringing begin…

"Hello?" Gabriella said and I smiled. _Perfect_.

"Gabi…" I whispered, not knowing exactly what to say or what to do for that matter.

"Who is this?"

"Gabi, I'm so sorry…I...I didn't mean any of those things that I said. I'm so sorry and if I could, I would take back everything I ever did to hurt you, but please…just talk to me." I said, trying to keep a steady voice.

"Troy?" Gabriella said and I could feel a smile grow on my face.

"Gabi…I really am sorry." I said, hoping that she'd forgive me one last time…

"Troy, I can't. I'm not coming back. And…uh…well I found this guy back home that I really like." She said and I felt my heart fall to the pit of my stomach.

"Wh…what?"

"I'm not coming back, Troy." She stated in a firm, monotone.

"But…Gabriella…I…I'm really sorry, I really…really am. I know I say that a lot, but I-"

"Troy, I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back. I'm happier back at home…and to be honest, you'd be much better off without me."

"No…Gabi, I won't be better off without you. I'll be a mess. I am a mess. I think I-" I pleaded, but I before I could even finish my sentence…she interrupted me.

"Troy…I'm just not. Okay? Bye." She said and with that, all I heard was the deafening sound of the dial tone, blaring in my right ear.

I stood there, and I felt the phone slip out my hand and bang on the tile floor of the kitchen, but I didn't move. How could she not come back? After I genuinely apologized to her? After I was going to tell her how I really felt?

"I think I love you…"

* * *

_Awww! I'm sorry for the length, but it's hard writing in Troy's point of view to be honest. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks guys! Review and let me know what you guys think! _


	25. Phone Call

_Hey guys, I apologize for the very short previous, so let's cut to the chase! _

_Shout-outs: (Note: I cannot add periods in SN's because of the fanfiction's…rules… and if you have x2 by your name it means you reviewed twice, if it's another then..then whatever the number is the amount you reviewed…I added that because I want to acknowlege that!)_

_XxBabiGurlxX: Hahaha, well…they will since the story is coming to a quick end. So, I guess you'll have to find out! Thanks for your review! _

_xEmilyHeartsx: I know right? Well, they say that you don't finally realize what you have until you lose it. Right? Well, I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing! _

_Telitubbiees: Haha thanks, glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing! _

_Sprinklz76:Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! _

_InkisexpEn: Thanks for the review/feedback! _

_I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl: I guess you'll have to find out in this chapter, right? I'm glad you liked it because I thought it was really bad…anyway, thanks for your review! _

_Sara: Aw, well I haven't really decided. A sequel would kind of be boring…don't you think? Thanks for reviewing! _

_Prudence: Hm, well you aren't the only one…soo I guess I'll just have to figure out whether or not I can make a sequel or not. I don't know…I'll ask you all and see what you think, but making a sequel would be somewhat pointless. Thanks for the feedback and reviewing! _

_Arabella: "You don't know what you have until you lose it", kind of like Troy. Anyway, well…I'm sorry about the ending of the story! It stinks…I know, but I'm always writing and all of them are high school musical related or Sonny With A Chance, so just be on the look out! Thanks for your review! _

_Catherine: Yeah…I don't know if I liked that chapter, but I'll put an additional Troy's point of view when I'm in the 'zone' and can write really well. I'm sorry about the ending that's coming up soon and y'know…you're the third to encourage me to write a sequel, so I'll have to brainstorm and ask all of you. Thanks for letting me know and thank you so much for reviewing! _

_Zanessastories1225778: Hahaha, well what's more boring than a predictable story! Anyway, well…here's one thing, you can't always see the things that are best for you. I learned that the hard way. Hahahaha…I ramble all the time. Anyway, thank you so much for the unnecessary compliments and continuing to review so much! I personally think I suck at writing in a boy's point of view. Thanks for your amazing review! _

_Kellyharper: True that! If you want something, you gotta fight for it! Thanks for the review! _

_Sun: Okay…soo this sounded like you didn't like the chapter and I apologize for the confusement. Here's my summary, because I've experience several of these scenes in the story. Troy, just like so many people, push away things that are the most important to them. Y'know what I mean? Sometimes people just push away people because they're afraid of getting rejected in one way or another or maybe even a person will love them for a while…but then they'll break your heart. And trust me, Troy will learn and grow. That's what most characters do in a story, so I'm working on building that…sooo yeah. I hope that clears up for the reasoning of why I wrote Troy the way I did. It makes for a better story if sometimes a character is hard to figure out and you must think deeper about it._

_Pumpkinking5: Well, I guess that's how life work, isn't it? You make mistakes and you learn from them…and sometimes it takes a while and it takes some pain to figure out what the real answer is. Well, that's what I think at least. I'm glad you like to reflect in the review because it shows that you are understanding story and that helps me as a writer! Thank you so much for your review! _

_Zanessatroyella2013: Haha sorry about that late update. It sucks…I know. I'd rather be writing than doing homework, trust me. I'm glad you liked the chapter though! Thanks for your review!_

_independentHSMFAN23: I think I did a horrible job, but I guess it's true that trying to impress yourself is hard, because you are your hardest critique. Hahaha…wow, that had a lot of 'yous' in it. And yes…a lot of guys are. Hehe…thanks for reviewing! _

_x-TammieBaybii-x: Yes, the idiot finally has! If only…I knew one particular boy "idiot" who would come to his senses in real life…__ hahaha, okay, I really need to stop telling you these things. And I apologize missy, but I space out…and you should know that by now. Anyway, I don't know. I loved writing A Broken Wing because it had all aspects of life, but it had writing flaws. Until You're Mine had quite a bit of writing flaws and missing aspects of writing in it…soo yeah. My Best Friend's Brother's Friend was a lot of to write and it had that aspect that every girl wishes she could have…which is going through a struggle with some guy who gives her weird signs but then later on being her lover. So I think it's between My Best Friend's Brother's Friend and this one. It's a close tie. Happy? Hahaha, anyway, I'll be talking to you…well…today/tomorrow…depending on when you read this. Thanks for your review girly! _

_AnythingButOrdinaryGirl: I'm sorry about the self combusting…hahaha, but I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for reviewing! _

_AlmancexGurl: Aw, well I'm glad at least you all liked it! And…well Troy tried…but she interrupted and then left. How sad is that? I guess sometimes fate doesn't let us do what we want to do, right at the moment. Sometimes, you have to do it another time…I guess. Anyway, thanks for your review! _

_LoveMeWhenYouCan: Well I'm glad you think that, but I'm trying to 'perfect' my writing…if that makes sense. Thank you for telling me that because it's definitely reassuring! Thank you so much for your kind review! _

_Hay its mary(x2): …hahaha it says you reviewed chapter 24 before chapter 23, so…yeah…hahaha. Anyway, thanks for your reviews! _

_Jessica: Aw well I'm glad! I'm trying to update asap so I apologize if I can't! __thanks for your review! _

_Zac is my life: Wow, seems like all of you liked that chapter hahaha…and I added that little part because I thought it would amuse most of you, but honestly, you're the only one who mentioned it. And all boys are UGHHH! Hahahahaha __thanks for your awesome review! _

_1 Sugar Ray Fan: Well…maybe she isn't lying. HMMM…who knows? Oh right…I do. ;P ahahaha. And…I don't know about that one. Sometimes they do…but there are types of situation where that is true. _

_Batzmary: Haha…well I guess it's fate my dear. Sometimes it's better for somebody who causes somebody more pain…to get it back, even though the pain was unintentional. If you know what I mean, but I guess you'll just have to keep writing. Thanks for reviewing! _

_Okay, so my plan with having shorter shout outs didn't really work, but well…oh well. Hahaha, anyway, I'm going to say the rest I need to say at the bottom so enjoy the chapter! _

_NOTE: This is in Gabriella's point of view. _

**Chapter 24**

I stared at the phone and threw it at the couch. Okay, so maybe hanging up on him was a little uncalled for. Did I really want to tell Troy that I wasn't coming back when my mom has been asking me to go back with the Boltons? I was supposed to spend a year with them! I could barely last a few weeks with them! Okay, that's harsh, it was Troy.

"Gabi?" I looked up and saw the guy that I had been…well 'seeing' since we got back. We haven't exactly really officially gotten the status of 'boyfriend and girlfriend', but we're working on that.

So, okay, I know that may sound a little…weird that I got over Troy like that, so quickly, but honestly, it was unexpected. Don't they say that you can't force love? It just…happens? "Yeah?" I say and smile at him.

"Who was that?" he asked and I gave a weak smile. How am I supposed to tell him it was Troy? Well…actually he didn't even know about Troy…

"Nobody important." I said, feeling the sudden guilt of seeing Troy as 'nobody important'. He really wasnt. He was just...somebody who wasn't important to this particular guy. Yeah...that's it.

"Oh…okay." He nodded, "I'll be right back, I need to go pick up my little sister from the babysitter's house and I'll bring her back with me, is that alright?" he said.

I smiled and nodded reassuringly. "See ya Gabs." He said as he put on his jacket and waved goodbye.

So Travis wasn't exactly the same type of guy as Troy…at all. I ran into him when I was walking into my building and he had just moved in and we ended up talking. Then he asked me for me to give him a tour of New York since he came all the way from Washington and it just kind of…built from there. Not really built, it's more like we just hung out as friends do, but nothing really more than that. So..what I told Troy was a bit of a lie...

I got up and quicly locked all three locks on the door and made myself a quick bagel. I walked upstairs and found my laptop on my desk and sat down. "Why can't I get him off my mind?" I said to myself. Don't you hate the feeling of having something on your mind that you want to just erase from your mind…permanently?

My fingers danced across the keyboard as I typed in my password to my laptop and I smiled as my screen saver of Sam, Kayla, and I came up. I stared at the screen, unsure of what to do, but I finally decided to scroll through my pictures. I clicked on the 'picture folder' icon and clicked on the 2nd album, which apparently only had on it. So obviously it was worth deleting…

I stared at the picture and felt tears fill my eyes and at the same, I wanted to throw my computer, but I still had this huge goofy smile on my face. It was the picture I had taken of Troy on my first night with the Boltons. It was the night that Troy stole my laptop because I had taken this very picture that was staring me straight in the face. Troy's facial expression was a little 'out-of-it', but I took when he wasn't paying attention. He was completely shirtless and he was in pajama pants. How awkward?

I moved my mouse over the delete button, but I couldn't get myself to delete it. It was my first night there and it was pretty memorable. He was a total jerk, but he totally kidding…I was sure of it. He wasn't used to me being there and he was a little…moody.

I kept the window up of the photo and then moved back to my pictures on another window. I clicked on the first one, which was the one from when Jessica, Troy, Sam, Kayla, Zak, and I were all having a 'vacation' here. And now that I look back at it…I don't know whether or not I should look back at it and smile or look back it and scorn. I clicked on the first photo and smiled at it. It was Zak, Troy, Jessica, Sam, and Kayla on the 86th floor. The next picture was of Zak and I in the park, and our faces were practically smashed together. And the pictures when on and on, whether it was of Zak and Troy, Sam and Kayla fighting…or hugging…, Jessica and Troy, or even Troy sleeping, they were all cute pictures and I was keeping each and every one of them.

I exited out of that window and stared at the poorly taken picture of Troy and couldn't take my eyes off of it. What was it about Troy Bolton that I was so drawn to him? Was it his ego? His really annoying mood swings? His charming-ness? His looks? Or was it all of him? He was an unsolved mystery that I wasn't ever going to be able to investigate on.

_*Riing Riing_*

I jumped up, completely losing my balance which caused my chair to roll and making me fall off and hit my head on the side of my bed. "OWW!" I screamed as I got up and rubbed the sore spot on my left side of my head.

"Hello?" I said, sounding a little too annoyed than I had expected.

"Gabi?" (A.N: I would SO stop it here….but it would be way too short…hahahahahaha…)

"Who's…this?" I said, unsure of the oddly familiar voice coming from the other end. It was a male voice…I know that for sure…unless it was woman who…had weird vocal chords or she was really good at imitating men…

"It's…Zak." I froze. Zak? Crap. I never called him to say goodbye…or stopped by his house when I left. And I'm going to be honest…I didn't want to for several reasons. 1) it would have been way too awkward. 2.) He probably would have _made_ me stay by duct taping me to something…2.) It would have been really hard to say goodbye to him.

"Zak…?" I said, unsure of what to say. Should I tell him I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye…even though I wasn't?

"Why'd you leave…without saying goodbye?"

I inwardly groaned. Of course he'd ask. He knew me too well. "Well…I…" I stopped to think for a moment, "I didn't want to make it hard on either of us." I said, liking my answer. It was honest. That's all that matters.

"But that wasn't fair Gabi…to me. Or Troy." He stated firmly and I literally dropped my phone.

_Crap._ He knew.

"Gabi?" I heard him yell on the phone as I picked it up from the ground.

"…Sorry…my…uh arm…ran into the wall and I dropped the phone." Smooth Gabi, really smooth.

"You ran into a wall?" I could hear him chuckle slightly, and this time, I actually banged my head against the wall. I really need to start thinking of better excuses on the spot.

"Yeah…" I said, "Silly me." Okay…maybe I should just stop talking…for good. SILLY ME? Yes, silly me, for saying 'Silly me'.

"Same old Gabi…huh?" he laughed and I gave a weak laugh as well.

"Erm…yeah." I said, uncomfortable.

"So, really, why didn't you say goodbye." He stated, getting the tone of his voice to return to its firmness, that was unreadable.

"I told, I didn't want it to make it hard on either of us."

"Does that include Troy or were you just avoiding him because I heard you left from Cali…and then you went home."

Why did Lucille have to gossip with Zak's mom all the time? It was so unfair! "I didn't say goodbye because it would have been awkward and by the looks of it, Troy didn't care whether or not I was alive or not!" I said, taken aback.

"Well…he does."

"Yeah, and you would know that because...?"

"Because he hasn't really come out of his room since he got home from Cali…"

Yeah, right. "You're just say-"

"No, I'm not just saying that so you can feel better about this!" Zak practically yelled.

"Did you call just to yell at me? Because I don't think I really am in the mood for a lecture." I said sternly.

"Stop being stupid Gabi! You and I both know that he cares about you! You're just too afraid to admit that somebody outside of Sam, Kayla, and your mom will give a damn about you!"

I didn't say anything. Now that hurt. Okay…so maybe it was…true? But…I…I…

"Face it Gabi, it's true. He does care about you and you're just too afraid to admit that he does. You think he'll leave you? Okay, so he made some stupid mistakes-"

"Now hold on! I know you care about me! I know that people at my school care about me and the rest of my family cares about me!" I screamed back.

"Let me finish! Okay, so maybe it's just Troy, but you're the one pushing him away! He's trying to talk to you and you're shutting him out!"

"HE SHUT ME OUT FIRST!" I yelled back, a little too forcefully. "He shut me out first Zak, I tried to make truce but he just kept pushing me away. He doesn't-"

"If you say he doesn't care then so help me god, I'm-"

"He doesn't care."

*knock knock* I looked around, but I was upstairs. "Open you door." He said firmly and I went wide eyed. NO…

I ran downstairs and breathed. I slowly unlocked all the locks on the door…

* * *

_**PLEASE READ:**_

_OOOH!…that was a really bad cliffy huh? Okay, so I thought that chapter was much better than my last one. So…I have sad news for you. This is my second…or third to last chapter of this story! AWWW! But here's my proposition: _

_Several of you asked me to do a sequel of this story, but I have a problem with that. I think with that being said, I can't really do it. I think adding an addition 'sequel' to the story will ruin the ending of this one. I don't know what kind of plot I could have with a sequel…because I wasn't planning on having a sequel. I want to hear ALL of your guys' opinion, so please REVIEW or PM me and let me know what you think. If you guys have any plot lines for a sequel let me know and I will give you full credit if I decide to use it! _

_I hope you liked the chapter and please review and let me know what you guys think about a sequel or if you have any type of ideas. Thanks! :)_


	26. Little Pieces of Paper

_Shout-outs: _

_Zanessafan4eva14: Awww! Well I'm so glad you liked my story! Thank you so much for the sweet compliment and thank you so much for reviewing! _

_Gabriella Somerfield: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks so much for the review! _

_Hay its mar-ay: Aw well I'm not sure. I think this might actually be the last chapter…or so. __So I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks so much for your review though! _

_Dawb(x2): ….Uhhh…well if you ever have had that moment when you argue with the one you like…then you'd understand what I'm writing. Just enjoy this last chapter. And you're a little late on the virus help, but thanks for trying. Thanks for reviewing. _

_xxLady Of The Darknessxx: Well thank you so much for letting me know! I don't know about the kidnapping thing. I'm not really into writing horrors…but thanks for suggesting the idea! It really does mean a lot to me. Thank you so much for the review! _

_Ashley: Well thank you for letting me know! I'm definitely leaning towards writing a sequel! Thanks for reviewing! _

_Melinda: Well I guess you'll just have to read and find out! I am leaning towards to writing that sequel that a lot of you want, so I'm working on it! Thanks so much for reviewing and giving me your feedback! _

_Melody: Well thank you so much for letting me know and I think I am writing a sequel! WOOHOO! Hahahaha, so thanks for letting me know and thanks for reviewing! _

_Catherine: Hahahaha well it's not __**that**__ obvious is it? Okay, that was totally me being sarcastic…hah. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and maybe…(well…actually more like THERE WILL BE) there will be a sequel. Hah, thanks for your review! _

_Bellaa: Aw well thanks! I'm hoping that the sequel will be just as great! Thanks for your review! _

_Desiree: Awww that was just about one of the sweetest reviews I've ever read! I think to be honest for this story this is going to be the last chapter, BUT the sequel will hopefully be just as good! And yes, I'm doing the sequel! I love that you're putting my opinion into this matter because I am the writer so I definitely respect you for that and it means a lot. I feel like I'm being rushed by a lot of the reviewers and I get stressed with school and everything else in between. Thank you soooooo much for that review because it definitely helped and it was very nice of you for you to say that! Thank so much for your feedback and honesty! (:_

_Hollywoodbabe818: Glad you liked it! Sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoy this last chapter! _

_Jessica: Aw thank you but I totally disagree. My writing still needs a LOT of work. Thank you so much for your review! _

_Zanessatroyella2013: Hahahaha…well I guess you'll just have to find out! Thanks for reviewing! _

_Yogaluva: Haha thanks! And thanks for reviewing! _

_Zanessastories1225788: Hahaha well I'm glad you didn't think it didn't suck. Wait—was that even correct? Oh well….hahaha. I actually think I am writing a sequel but it's totally optional to read! And well nobody really does need to sign in to review, because I don't PM anybody unless I feel it's necessary! Thanks for your review! _

_Zac is my life: I had to stop because…well…just to keep it interesting! (; and I have a feeling she will…hah. Anyway, I am doing a sequel, just to let everyone know, but you do NOT have to read that one at all. It's totally un necessary and this ending is going to be a way to end off the story but also start a new one…if that makes sense. And…hahaha yes, yes that are! Thanks for reviewing! _

_Teamedwardakazanessarules101: Aw well that was so sweet of you to say! If you want to make a video I'd totally let you and I would link it to my homepage for everyone to see! If not, maybe I could make my own, but I would totally let you do it and I think it's awesome and very sweet of you to offer! Thank you so much for your review! _

_Inkisexpen: I will finish this story, don't worry. But I have already decided to make a sequel. Thanks for your review! _

_xEmilyHeartsx: Hahaha well, what's better than adding some cliché to the story, right? Hahaha thanks for your review! _

_1 Sugar Ray Fan: Well maybe it's neither? Who knows? Well actually, you'll find out who it is later. Anyway, well I'm glad my story could bring back some….well I'm assuming, but good memories? And technically yes. And that's a cool idea. I am writing a sequel and I have already started the other story…which is sad, because I never finished this one! Hahaha! Thanks for your review! _

_Pumpkinking5: Well, you always learn from your mistake. Or at least you realize something…Anyway, thanks for your review! _

_XxBabiiGurlxX: Well….if you think about, maybe Zak did yell at Troy back in NM,sooo…you never know. Anyway, thanks for your review! _

_Sprinklz76: Hahaha, I do that all of the time, so don't worry! ;) anyways, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your review! _

_Batzmary: Hahaha, well I guess you'll find out what happens soon! And…don't worry about Travis. Sheesh, because you didn't like Zak either…last time I checked. Thanks for reviewing. _

_I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl: Awww well I'm hoping that's a good thing! And well…this should be an interesting ending to the story! _

_AlmancexGurl: Well I guess you'll find out! (; hahaha thanks for your PM by the way! Definitely helpful! _

_Okay, sooo this is the official last chapter of the first story! Wow…and I got more than three hundred reviews! HOLY (fill in word of your preference)! Haha, anyways, I hope you enjoy it! _

_For all of you who did NOT want a sequel, the ending of this story should be a good ending for the story as a whole, but the sequel is…a tad bit different and just more of a carry on from this story! _

_I apologize for my very late update! School has definitely done its job at keeping me on my toes! I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this story! Hahaha…_

_Disclaimer: I totally…keep forgetting to write these. I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 1, 2, OR 3 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ACTORS PORTRAYING THEM! _

**Chapter 26**

I slowly unlocked each of the locks very slowly and I opened it up to reveal a man, who had a hat that was on backwards and he was in a hoodie. He looked around his early twenties and he didn't exactly look happy. He was a…

"Delivery for Gabriella Montez." He stated firmly and I felt my face go numb. What? I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Uh…yeah, umm…" I said quickly realizing I hadn't been speaking, "That's me."

"Here. Sign this." He said shoving a clipboard towards me and I looked at him confused and he just gave me a look that said, _'It's my job, just do it so I can get this over with.'_

I quickly grabbed the pen that was attached to the clipboard with an old rubber band and string and signed my name quickly and illegibly."Thanks." he muttered as he quickly shoved a small box in my arms and walked away.

"Uh…thanks!" I called after the man and shut the door, completely confused. What the heck?

"Gabs? Gabiii…? GABRIELLA!" I snapped into reality, realizing that Zak was still on the phone with me and his voice was screaming into my right ear.

"Sorry, what?" I said, putting down the small package and staring directly at it like it was a bomb. Well….that was a bad analogy but it worked…right?

"Did you get the package?"

"Yeah…what is-"

"Great. Open it. Now. Talk to you later Gabs."

The line went dead and all I heard was the echoing sound of the dial tone blaring into my ear. "Zak!" I screamed! What the hell was going on?

I continued to stare at the package. Should I open it? Who was it from? What was it? Why did 'whoever' send it, send it? Well…Zak did say for me to open it up…now.

I slowly picked up the box, sat down on the couch, and then placed it on my breath. I slowly tore of the tape and flipped open both sides of the box, revealing several pieces of purple (my favorite color) tissue paper. I took out the tissue paper, neatly putting it aside, which revealed a single note card that read: To Gabriella in messy handwriting.

I turned it over and read it quickly. _Remember the first thing I ever did to torment you? Check your email! –T_

I read it again, totally confused. Did he mean when he stole my laptop?

I quickly ran upstairs and logged into my laptop and signed into my email and sureenough, there was a new email. I quickly clicked on it. _Had any good barbecue lately? Does that bring any good flashbacks? Go to the nearest barbecue place to find the next clue. –T_

I read it again, totally lost. The nearest barbecue place?

My phone vibrated and then began to ring 'Forever And Almost Always'. "Hello?"

"GABI!" Kayla's voice ringed through my ears and a huge smile crept on my face.

"KAYLA OH-"

"I'm sorry hun, but I'm not exactly supposed to be socializing. So you got to your email note, correct?" Kayla said, slurring her words.

"Uh…yeah, Kayla what is this all about?"

"No time for questions and answers. So anyways, if weren't sure about what barbecue place the email was referring to…it was the one that Sam, you, and I always used to go to when we were a kid."

I immediately knew the restaurant they were talking about. "Oh yeah!"

"Okay, got it?"

"Yes…?"

"Great. Have fun Gabs. Love you lots!"

I heard a click and once again, I was hung up on. Great, so I guess today was 'Hang up on Gabriella Day."  
Well, that and it was scavenger hunt day. Either way, I had no idea what I was doing or what I'd be doing this for in the first place.

I put on my tennis shoes and headed out the door, unsure of what I'd find at the next place, which used to be my favorite barbecue place in the world. Sam, Kayla, and I used to go there all the time when we were you younger.

….

I arrived at the restaurant in approximately thirteen minutes and once I got there, Joe, the manager, immediately found me. "GABI! Great, you're here!" he grabbed my arm and shoved me into the kitchen.

"ORDER UP!" One of the cooks shouted and Joe grabbed the little slip of paper and shoved it at me.

Yeah, people really needed to stop doing that.

"Go." He said as he grabbed two plates off of the shelf that had piping hot ribs and brisket.

I looked at the note and read it quickly. _Do you remember that amazing sleep over we had with Zak and Jessica? Well…I can't say I don't…that was when we shared our first kiss. __Well, I want you to go to your nearest shop for furniture…which actually should be right across the street. Kapeesh? (A/N: I honestly have no idea what the correct spelling for that is…I looked it up and saw at least five ways to spell it…heh) -T_

I smiled at the note, but at the same, couldn't help but still be confused. I walked back outside and saw that there indeed, was a furniture store that was right across the street. I managed to walk across the street without getting ran over.

I found the note on one of the beds that was at the very front of the store. _So far so good Gabs. You were always a smart girl. Anyways, do you remember the first place you took us when we were in New York? Well…it's another restaurant if that helps. It starts with Panera and ends with Bread! ;) –T_

I couldn't help but laugh at the redundancy of the clue he had given me. I scurried out of the furniture shop and managed to get a taxi and as I got out, I could practically remember exactly how the taxi ride here went…and the moment before we got into our taxis.

I got out of the taxi, paid the driver, and then looked around to make sure I wasn't missing any small little pieces of paper fluttering around. It was like a goose hunt…

I walked into the little restaurant and the huge scent of freshly baked bread hit me and I took a huge breath in. "Aahh…" I smiled and looked around for what I was supposed to be here for.

I looked around and found nothing. Was I at the right Panera Bread? Was I supposed to-"Is there a Gabriella Montez here?" I heard a loud voice and I looked over to see an old man waving a small piece of paper.

I walked towards him and smiled. "Are you Ms. Gabriella Montez?" the man asked and I responded with a quick nod.

"He was right, you are a beautiful young lady. You are lucky to have a man like the guy who's giving you these notes." The old man winked at me and I felt my cheeks grow warm and no doubt, they were red as well.

"Um, thank you?" I said, as he handed me the note and I hurried outside before he could comment more.

I stopped and quickly read the note. _So you found it? Well, I would say I'm shocked, but then I'd be lying. Now, the next location, well…I'm hoping that's self explanatory. It has a bridge, it's beautiful, and it was where we went right after we ate at Panera Bread. Once you get there, go to the bridge and stand in the middle on either of the railings. Good luck! –T_

I smiled and knew exactly where I was going. It was one of my favorite places in New York City. It was the place where he wanted to talk to me. It was where I walked to find myself or to think.

I walked to Central Park, just as we did last time. It was a peaceful walk and this time, I didn't have to hail a taxi because Jessica wasn't whining in my ear about her feet were hurting and that 'there was a reason why they have taxis in New York.'

I managed to reach the bridge, just as the note instructed me to, and looked around and saw nothing. I walked over to one of the railings and placed my hands there. "Gabriella Montez?" I turned around and saw a lady who looked in her thirties smile at me.

"Yes?"

"Here's your note. I hope you and him find happiness. He's a really is an amazing young man." She smiled at me and I nodded.

I took the envelope from her and she walked off, but she gave me one last smile. I read the note, _Gabi, I have to say, where you're standing right now…it's beautiful isn't it? I mean…it makes me want to fly and float on the clouds. This is the second to last note that you will be getting. Your next location is a building that is famous for its size. It's the place where you decided to leave us so a younger girl and her mom could enter. Now, as you can see, this note was in an envelope, but if you notice, there is money inside. Use it to get a ticket and reach your way to the balcony. Much love, -T_

…

I reached the Empire State Building and bought a ticket and made my way up to the thirty eighth floor. I smiled at the beautiful view of the city and I took a deep breath. This was my chance to take it all in. It was amazing. It felt like I was on top of the entire world.

"Ready for your last note?"

I turned, wondering where the voice came from. It was a familiar voice, but it was much deeper than anything I had heard before.

I looked around saw him. He was looking down, not looking at me, but I felt tears fill my eyes. He was here. In front of me, with me, on top of the world, "How did you…"

"Here." He said, handing me the last piece of paper, that was folded eight times.

_Gabriella, here you are, so I sent you on this crazy scavenger hunt. I'm hoping that you didn't think it was stupid or pointless. I'm hoping that you are able to see why I did this. I know I did some things that were harsh, confusing, stupid, and mean but I'm going to be honest right now. I was scared. You were a different girl than what I was normally used to…being around. You were confident in yourself but you were humble. You were beautiful, but that didn't mean you acted egotistical. Between all of those things, I fell for you. Gabriella Montez, I fell for you. Fast. I didn't mean to and I didn't expect this, but this short part of summer has made me see things. It's only been a month and…you've totally changed me. I'm sorry and I know that those two words have came out of my mouth too many times to be counted, but I'm hoping that you know this time, I really mean it. I hope that you can understand that I will try my very hardest to never do that again. I won't promise it, because I'm not sure what will happen, but I will try.  
I made this last location to meet you because I knew you love it here. You love it at Central Park, but what's better than meeting you here on The Empire State Building! I hope you can forgive me…that's all I wanted to say to you and I wanted to tell you it face to face. _

_-Troy_

I felt tears burn my eyelids as I shut my eyes and I glanced up at Troy who was looking at me nervously, biting his lower lip. I wasn't sure what to say or what to do. It wasn't fair for me to forgive him just like that, but we all make mistakes.

"Troy…"

No response.

"Troy, I…thank you. For showing me that you care." I said as I hugged him tightly for minutes on end.

I felt secure in his arms and for once, I knew for sure that Troy was truly meaning what he said. He was being genuine. "Will you come back with me then?" he whispered into my ear.

I thought for a moment.

"Gabi?" he said.

"Of course. Just make me a deal…" I said and we parted.

"And what's that?" he raised an eyebrow, amused.

"No more Jessica." I laughed and he smiled at me and suddenly, I felt Troy's lips attached to mine.

…

"Gabi! Are you coming?" I turned around and saw Troy smiling at me as he peeked his head through the door.

I rolled my eyes, and shut my laptop quickly. "Yeah, you coming Gabs?" Zak peaked his head above Troy's head and I laughed and nodded.

"Totally, be right there."

I took one last look at my bedroom. The bedroom I had left was just the same as I had left it. It was still designed the way Lucille had it made for me. It really felt like home this time. I was going to be with Troy and Zak and everything was going to be fine. I was home and this was going to be my home for the next year.

* * *

_Hmmm…what did you guys think of the last chapter? I thought it was…decent. Enjoy guys and I hope you review! Be ready for a sequel sometime in the next week! Thanks so much for ALL of your reviews! They were amazing and you guys are supportive! Thank you so much for everything guys! Much love! _

_I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling errors. I did NOT edit this, but tomorrow, I will. I don't have time now, but I wanted it up now! Thanks so much for guys. You have no idea how great it was to get those amazing reviews from all of you! _


	27. Author's Note

_Okay, I know I normally would NEVER write these for just a chapter, but the story is over...but the sequel to this story is now up! If you want to, check it out! (: Thanks for all of your guys' support and review! You are all amazing! -Whackedout101_


End file.
